Senior Year
by redbirdsflying
Summary: It's their last year. New kids, breakups/makeups and stalkers are going to make this a year they will never forget. MOSTLY PUCKLEBERRY!/Pezberry friendship/Samchel friendship/Rachel-OC friendship & other couples!
1. Chapter 1

**KAY! SO! This is my second Puckleberry fic and I really, really like this story line so I probably will be updating A LOT more frequently than my last one! This ones A LOT better, I promise, I'm getting my friends to edit it! SO yeah! I hope you guys like it! **

** I own: Two characters who haven't made their appearance yet in the story! And the story plot! **

**I don't own: The characters! Sadness they are all Ryan Murphy's... :( **

**This Fic is for puckleberryfanatic123 ! I hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Having Matt as my older brother was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. He left McKinley because of his parent's situation, and when they got divorced and series of court cases went through, he got put in the foster system. Of course, being close family friends, he couldn't hide his situation for long. We quickly signed the adoption papers and soon enough, Matt Rutherford became Matt Rutherford-Berry.

Matt is amazing. He is the best older brother anyone could ask for. He is patient, always listening to my solos and giving feedback where necessary. He also is very patient and loving when I explain my countless problems with Finn and he gives advice, mainly to break up with him. Of course, I shrug that advice off my shoulder because it always comes across as him trying to be the protective older brother.

The other pluses to having Matt as a brother is that since he lived with his older sister for a bit, he knows fashion. So everyday he raids my closet, throwing out clothes he deems, 'stupid, child-like and just downright embarrassing'. By the time school started again in the fall, I had an amazing new closet thanks to my older brother. And since we adopted Matt over the summer, no one yet knew that he was my brother. We decided to keep it that way, I didn't want everyone to be up in my business and Matt had never been one to share his family stories with people. Neither one of us wanted to explain _why _Matt was no longer a Rutherford, but instead a Rutherford-Berry.

Only Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt knew. Blaine too, but he doesn't count since he doesn't go to McKinley. The Unholy trinity found out because over the summer we'd become… close. I know, it was weird but I had bumped into them at the mall one day with Matt and they seemed… nicer. I guess since no one from school was there they didn't have the audience they wanted to embarrass a loser.

When I woke up, on the first day of school, I heard honking at the front of the house. I groggily got up and walked to the front door, to find three cheerleaders waiting for me. I sighed and said,

"Can I help you?" Santana and Brittany pushed passed me and Quinn stood directly in front of me, carefully flattening my bed head hair.

"Yes. You can help us by getting dressed. MATT!" Santana called upstairs, "Get up! We have to leave soon!"

"School doesn't start for another hour!" I protested as the three of them slammed the door and dragged my upstairs, literally.

Santana rolled her eyes at me and pulled out a travelling mug and handed it to me.

"Coffee. And we have to find you something, awe-striking to wear to the first day of school. Can't have you dressing like a hobbit again. Especially if your going to be one our friends." I smiled at that and Quinn walked into my closet. I took a sip of the coffee and then placed it on my dresser. I grabbed a towel from the chair and hopped into the shower while they found something for me to wear.

I quickly washed my hair and soaped myself. I stepped out of the shower and plugged in the curling iron. I towel-dried my hair, knowing by the time I got dresses, I would still have enough time to curl my hair and straighten my bangs. I stepped out into my room and fell onto my bed. Brittany and Quinn still hadn't figured out what I should wear and Santana was busy rearranging my make-up collection, which had grown.

Matt popped his head in and waved.

"You want breakfast girls?"

"We ate." The three of them chorused. I nodded and smiled gratefully. He winked at me and quickly kissed Santana's cheek. She turned bright red and he ducked out of the room.

Over the summer, she and Matt had started dating. This wasn't like Santana's usual relationships; this was an ACTUAL relationship, not just someone to fuck whenever she felt like it. It threw her off guard sometimes, when Matt would do little romantic things, like kiss her cheek. It was funny to watch Santana completely at a loss in the situation.

"HERE!" Brittany emerged from my closet, holding a simple white and grey dress. The top was white, with spaghetti straps and the bottom was grey cotton. It had a ribbon around the waist. Quinn came out of the closet holding the Marc Jacobs flats which had an adorable little mouse face on the top.

Brittany handed me the dress, which I carefully slipped on along with the shoes. Santana walked over and started applying the blush and a little foundation on a pimple that decided to emerge the previous night. After she was done, I took thin black eyeliner and carefully outlined my eyes and added a little gold eye shadow to make my eyes sparkle.

"Perfect!" Quinn said, as she walked into the bathroom. I had attached an extension chord to the curler so I could bring it out into my room. She sat behind me and carefully wrapped pieces of my hair around the iron. Santana handed me the straightener and I quickly did my bangs, without moving.

After we finished, Matt popped his head back into the room and he was carrying toast with nutella and side of chocolate milk. There was enough for all of us.

He smirked and said, "I know when you girls lie to me. I knew you hadn't had breakfast." They looked at him, with open mouths. He started to laugh and said,

"Fill those empty mouths with some toast and nutella. Don't forget your chocolate milk!" He winked and then disappeared.

"This is why I love your brother." Brittany said, instantly grabbing some toast and smothering more nutella on it. Quinn grabbed a glass of milk and chugged it. Santana picked at the bread, which I pushed into her lap.

"You have twenty minutes until we are officially late for the first day of school!" Matt yelled from downstairs. We looked at each other, stuffed the food and downed the drinks within a few seconds.

We grabbed the bag, and some make-up just in case a jock decides to be an idiot and slushie us. Last year, the unholy trinity put all the jocks in their place, making sure they didn't slushie anyone or harasses Kurt when he returned to the school.

We leaped down the stairs and ran out the door. Matt was in the car, somehow got the keys from Santana and was blaring the music. He nodded to us as we piled into the car and we drove off.

Matt was wearing his old football jacket and when we pulled up into the parking lot and got out, all his old friends came running towards us. Quinn looked at me, grabbed my hand and we made a b-line to the building before we could get smashed in 'jock hugs'. Santana and Brittany were close behind.

When we got into the building and walked down the first corridor, everyone turned to stare. People's eyes were HUGE. There was Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader, Santana Lopez, the Biggest Bitch known to earth and Brittany S. Piece, the sweetest, kindest girl ever, walking down the hallways. And who was walking beside them? Oh Just RACHEL BERRY the next BROADWAY STAR.

"Getting applications from loser ville, eh girls?" Amizo remarked as he passed by. Santana gave him a death stare and wrapped her arm around me. Brittany and Quinn came closer to me.

Suddenly, there was a slam and we all turned, seeing Amizo pushed up against the locker, by none other then the Biggest Badass of all time. Noah Puckerman, or as he liked to be called, Puck.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He growled in Amizo's face.

"Nothing." Amizo cowered under Noah's stare.

"That's right. You ever say something stupid like that little remark you made before about Rachel, I will, as Santana says, END YOU." He growled once more and then dropped Amizo to the floor. Amizo quickly pulled himself up and ran down the hallway.

Noah turned to us and his gaze softens. "Hey girls." He said. They gave him a hug. He looked at me and said,

"Hey Berry." He smirked, "Looking good. I see someone had a good summer." I laughed and gave him a quick hug. He smiled at me.

"So, where can I escort three beautiful girls and the next Broadway star?"

"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful?" I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly. His widened and then he heard the joking in my voice and laughed.

"Actually, we just had to go to the bathroom. But you can take Rachel to Glee club." Quinn said, tugging Santana and Brittany in the opposite direction. He nodded and we continued walking down the hallway, which was nearly empty since the bell had rung a few seconds ago.

"So how was your summer?" I asked him.

"Good. My pool cleaning business is booming. Racking in all the dough to take pretty girls out on dates." He winked at me.

"Oh." I said, raising my eyebrows at him, "I didn't think you were the date type person. I thought it was all bed or nothing at all." I smirked at him.

"Wahoo. Rachel's got a tongue today!" he laughed, "Nah, I'm trying to change my ways. Since it is _senior year_ after all."

"I'm impressed. The Noah Puckerman I knew would never give up his bad boy presence and reputation for senior year."

"I'm still the bad boy and I still have an reputation to uphold." he laughed again, coming in a little closer, "Just this time, I'm trying to make my relationships last a little longer than a couple hours."

"I think our relationship passed a few hours." I laughed remember out freshman year relationship, "Two days was it?"

"Three days, if I recall properly." He said, smiling, then he muttered what he thought I couldn't hear, "Best three days of my life."

I turned away and blushed. I had to admit, it was a pretty good relationship. We entered Glee club and Noah announced,

"The star as arrived!" He laughed and walked over to where Finn and Matt were talking.

Kurt squealed and ran over, giving me a hug. Mercedes and Tina were following suit.

"Are you ready for senior year?" Kurt whispered in my ear excitedly.

"Senior year better be ready for us! We are SO going to rock this year!" I said, hugging him back.

I glanced shyly over to Matt who winked at me and smiled, "Nice to see you Rachel."

"Good to see you too Matt!" I said, bouncing over and giving him a hug.

"Hey Mike. Hi Finn." I said, rather shyly. We weren't together, we broke up after Nationals. I didn't think I could handle a relationship getting in the way of my Broadway dreams, and I knew Finn wouldn't leave Lima. His mom was here and football was here.

"Hey Rachel." He said, giving my a rueful smile. "How was your summer?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Meh. You know the usual. Quinn came over a few times and we hung out." He said, trying to provoke a reaction.

"That's good." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly. Quinn entered the room, behind her was a giggling Brittany and Santana. They were greeted with the same enthusiasms as I was.

Finally Mr. Schue walked in. We all ran and gave him a big hug and congratulated him on his upcoming wedding with Miss Pillsbury. He laughed at us and congratulated us on making it to our senior year.

We all sat down and I pulled Quinn to my side and whispered in her ear, "Finn said you two hung out…"

"Liar." She said, "I didn't seem him at all this summer. If I did, don't you think I would've told you when we were all hanging out? Plus, he's a total Lima loser, I wouldn't taint my reputation anymore with him. Anyways, I have my sights on a… new boy." She winked.

"Who?" I said, ignoring whatever Mr. Schue was saying. Santana leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"A Dalton boy."

"Interesting… will we ever meet this boy." I said to her.

"Possibly. But not until we find you the prefect boy for senior year." She purred, looking in the general direction of Finn, Mike, Noah, Matt and Sam.

"Hmm…"

* * *

><p><strong>So! I hope you guys liked it! :) Hearts to everyone who read it! There will be a second chapter up tomorrow, promise! :) <strong>

**Please, please, PLEASE review! I do love me some reviews :) **

**Puckleberry Forever! HEARTSS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Just like I promised! Thank you to everyone who put me on story alert or favourited! LOVE YOU ALLL! **

**In this chapter you get to meet two of my own characters! They are MINE. MINE I TELL YOU! :D and I love them to death! **

** I own: Alec and Seth Zen & The story plot**

**I don't own: Glee :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After Quinn stopped contemplating which boy to set me up with, we turned our attention back to Mr. Schue.

"I have exciting news guys!" he said, quite excitedly, "We have FOUR new members joining us this year! Please welcome, Rory Flanagan." An Irish-looking boy strolled into the room wearing a green shirt. He smiled at Brittany who waved back, it was her exchange student. He went to sit beside her.

"Alec and Seth Zen." Two boys, one blond and one brunette sauntered into the room. They both wore cocky smiles on their faces. They were clearly twins. I looked skeptically at them, Brittany had confirmed that Rory could sing, but I wasn't too sure about these two. Alec seemed, laid back and relaxed. Seth seemed to be the same, but there was something different about him… the way he kept eyeing up Kurt…

"Seth's totally gay." Quinn whispered in my ear. I nodded, I noticed that too. I glanced at Kurt who was smiling nicely at Seth clearly not noticing that Seth was… eyeballing him.

"And we all know Blaine Anderson!" Blaine strolled into the room; facing lighting up with he saw Kurt. Kurt ran to the front, clearly not expects this and hugged him. Blaine laughed and we all cheered as Blaine quickly gave Kurt a peck on the cheek. You could obviously see disappointment in Seth's eyes.

When we all settled down and the twins were about to take their seats, I turned to them and said, "Can you sing?"

"Can we sing?" They both said, looking a little offended, "OF course we can. Why else would we be here?"

"Well, some people think they can sing, but they really can't." Santana shot a quick look at Finn who ducked his head down.

"Prove it." Quinn said, nonchalantly. They both smirked at her and hopped down. Alec went to the leaded guitarist and whispered a song in ear. I settle down, expecting to hear something mediocre. But that's not at all what I heard.

Alec started:

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

Then Seth came in.

By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up

I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up

If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,

Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh

Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king...

This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,

Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me

I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music

There is or there ever will be, disagree?

Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up

The only thing I ever gave up's using no more excuses

Excuse me if my head is too big for this building

And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick

Poppin shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit

Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite

You stayed the same, cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks

I love it when I tell em shove it

Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, flustered, lack lustered

Cause he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing

Brain fuzzy, cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz

Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it

Wasn't cause he had buzzards circlin' around his head

Waiting for him to drop dead, was it?

Or was it, cause them bitches wrote him off

Little hussy ass, scuzzes, fuck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it

What difference it make?

What it take to get it through your thick skulls

That this ain't some bullshit

People don't usually come back this way

From a place that was dark as I was in

Just to get to this place

Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage

And let it be known that from this day forward

I wanna just say thanks cause your hate is what gave me the strength

So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9′ but I feel like I'm 6'8″

Instead of switching back to Alec, Seth changed to singing.

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

Then Alec picked up the next verses.

By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie

I advance like going from toting iron to going and buying 4 or 5 of the homies the iron man Audi

My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin to blow it

And I ain't gotta stop the beat a minute

To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr Dre on the Chronic

Tell him how real he is or how high I am

Or how I would kill for him for him to know it

I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back

So it's only right that I write till he can march right into that post office and tell em to hang it up

Now his career's Lebron's jersey in 20 years

I'll stop when I'm at the very top

You shitted on me on your way up

It's 'bout to be a scary drop

Cause what goes up must come down

You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box

Every hour, happy hour now

Life is wacky now

Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy

Now I'm just the cats meooww, ow

Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao

Ya'll are doomed

I remember when T-Pain ain't wanna work with me

My car starts itself, parks itself and autotunes

Cause now I'm in the Aston

I went from having my city locked up

To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick

And now I'm fantastic

Compared to a weed high

And y'all niggas just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV

See me, we fly

Y'all buggin out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive

And how real is that

I remember signing my first deal and now I'm the second best I can deal with that

Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gag

Then they both took the last few verses and finished the song with a cocky grin on their faces.

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down

Forced to fight

But tonight we're alright

So hold up the lights

Let it shine

Cause this one's for you and me, living out our dreams

We're all right where we should be

Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes

And now all I wanna see

Is a sky full of lighters

A sky full of lighters

Everyone got up and cheered and I clapped politely from my chair. I didn't really feel like giving a standing ovation to anyone I don't know, or who aren't on Broadway.

"Was that good enough, darling?" Alec asked, smirking and raising his eyebrow at me.

"I suppose…" I said glancing down at my nails.

"You suppose? So you really think you can do better than that?" Alec looked shocked, "Well let's hear it diva."

"Fine." I looked at Sam, Matt and Mike. They all got up from their seats and I walked over the guitarist and whispered the song title into his ear. He nodded and I looked at the boys who looked pumped.

"Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6"

I glanced at Sam who took over the next verse. Matt pulled me back with him and Mike so I could dance with them.

"Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet

Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal

Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild

Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop

Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop

(808) Hell Yeaa

Drink it up, drink-drink it up,

When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk

They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk

When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk"

I took over again, "Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6"

This time, Matt rapped, "Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz

Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib

This is how we live, every single night

Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly

(808) Hell Yeaa

Drink it up, drink-drink it up,

When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk

They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk

When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk"

"Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6"

I glanced at Alec, who had a certain smile on his face, which made me blush. I quickly glanced at Quinn who obviously saw my reaction and was doubled over in laughter.

"I think we found our man." She mouthed to me. I blushed a deeper red. I looked at Noah, who was clutching his fists and looking slightly angry. I shrugged, what was his angry over now? Then my eyes drifted to Finn, out of habit who was sitting there, looking very much pissed off. I laughed in my head as Sam rapped the next verse.

"Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up

(You can't Touch this)

Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up

(You can't Touch this)

Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up

Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up

Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up"

"Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard

When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard

Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6

Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Like a G6, Like a G6

Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6"

"WAHOOO!" Quinn, Santana and Brittany ran to me and gave me a hug. Matt piled on top which made everyone laugh. Everyone was standing up and clapping, surprisingly including Noah who's face seemed to have calmed down a bit. Finn didn't move, he still looked angry.

"Got a problem, Finn?" Matt asked, following my gaze.

"No." he replied, not wanting to get into a fight with Matt, knowing Matt would win because he was well-built and not a pudgy boy. He started half-heartily clapping.

"Well?" I said, staring at Alec with a serious expression, "Care to top _that_?" I semi-growled.

He chuckled at my seriousness and said, "Oh that was good, I suppose…"

"SUPPOSE? I am Rachel FUCKING Berry. There is not SUPPOSE. It's either AMAZING or ABSOLUTELY AMAZING." I glowered at him and then took off out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow! Please, please review! I don't care if you have some criticisim! In fact, I love it! :D Requests are welcome! Anything :)<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL! HEARTS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii! *Waves* Here is chapter 3! I hope it lives up to your standards! :) WOOT! SO, let's get reading .. sorry school's almost over and I'm so damn excited if I didn't have a freaking math test. **

**Warning: Swearing**

**I own: Seth and Alec (God I love them to death! Seriously ;) ) and the story plot**

**I do not own: Glee :( Sadness! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Alec**

After she stormed out of the choir room, Seth gestured to me to go follow after her. Her friends were looking at me, expectantly too. I got up and stalked out of the room, using the sound of her shoes to locate where she was heading. I sighed. Finally after chasing her down a few hallways, I spotted her behind her locker.

"Hiding out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." She answered coldly. She looked at me, what I thought would be a tear stained face was a serious, sarcastic face.

"Then why'd you leave, diva?" I asked, playfully.

"Because ever diva needs a dramatic exit. And you were being annoying, an annoying prick" She clarified, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"True to the diva, not nice, to the prick." I quickly took her hand and spun her around. She laughed but quickly stopped herself, as if she was reminding herself that she couldn't laugh in front of me. She walked back to her open locker.

"Its okay, diva. You can laugh."

"I don't like you, so I don't want to laugh around you." She said.

"That's a very childish thing, wouldn't you say?"

"No. If I did, then I wouldn't do it." I raised my eyebrows at her. She smirked back at me.

"So diva, I have a question for you." I said, leaning against the other lockers. She closed her, clutching a book to her chest and looked at me.

"How am I a prick?"

"An annoying prick? Oh because you keep calling me Diva and thought that I couldn't sing."

"I never said you couldn't."

"But you never said I could." She shot back, without missing a beat.

"You're clever, I'll give you that diva."

"Stop calling me diva!"

I laughed at her, she stomped her foot like a second grader, not a twelfth grader, yet it was somewhat, very adorable.

"Another question."

"WHAT." She growled.

"Do you want to go out sometime? Say tomorrow night, 8pm at Breadstix's?"

"No." She growled menacingly. It was hilarious how angry she was getting. I started laughing even harder at her reaction.

"Stop laughing at me!" she said, stomping her foot once more and scrunching up her face angrily.

"Stop being so adorable then." Before she could respond, I quickly closed the remaining space between her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my on her hips. She leaned in closer and I stumbled a little bit backward, but still managed to keep my mouth attached to hers.

After a few moments, we broke away. Her face was red and she blushed, turning a deeper red. I smirked at her and whispered in her ear,

"So I'm guessing I'll see you at 8 tomorrow?" She didn't say anything but nodded slightly. I kissed her forehead lightly and then turned on my heel.

In the distance, I saw the tall boy, the one who was looking angry all through Rachel's performance. He had short hair and his eyes were narrowed. He looked mad, jealous almost. When he say me looking at him, he quickly turned around and ran backwards, down some hallway or another. I shrugged and entered the now-empty choir room.

I saw my brother waiting by the piano, plucking at a few notes. He raised his eyebrows when he saw me, but said nothing. We headed to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah<strong>

After Alec didn't return, Mr. Schue dismissed the class. I got up and grabbed my bag, but not before Quinn, Santana and Brittany cornered me.

"Yo ladies, I would love a threesome but I'm afraid that Puckerman is a little tired today…"

"We're flattered Puckerman, but that's not why we are talking to you."

"So why are you talking to me, then?" I asked, curious.

"Because… we have a little proposition for you."

"Which is…"

"Take Rachel out on a date."

"Why?" I tried to contain my excitement, "Does she like me back?"

"Well, we think…"

"OH NO. I'm not going to ask if I have the chance of being rejected."

"FINE. Then someone else will ask her out, and you'll lose your princesses and your chance to be the knight in shining armor."

I looked at them and they were being completely serious, "Fine. Maybe I will." I said, pushing past them and exiting the room.

Before I got to my next class, Finn pulled me aside looking quiet pissed.

"What do you want Finn?" Finn and I weren't exactly friends anymore, after he treated Rachel like dirt and couldn't keep the football team from being at the bottom of the food chain.

"You know that new kid? Seth or something?" I rolled my eyes at him,

"What about him?"

"He kissed Rachel."

"You're an idiot Finn. Seth is G-A-Y. Which means he wouldn't kiss Rachel." I paused, "But the other twin is straight… so you mean Alec."

"Yeah whatever. He kissed Rachel."

I paused and looked at him. Anger started to boil and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought she liked ME! NOT HIM. And the way she was acting in class…

I narrowed my eyes and balled my fists. I punched the wall and the teacher came out of the class.

"Is there a problem, boys?"

"No." I gritted through my teeth. Finn shrugged and the teacher said,

"Come to class Mr. Puckerman."

"Okay."

"Today after school," Finn said, "We'll go… mess up his face. No one messed with MY girl." He took off down the hallway and in my head I mentally screamed,

"You mean, MY GIRL."

Then I walked into class.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

After Alec left, I leaned against my locker, thinking about what I just done. I had kissed a boy I had just met and loathed and NOW I was going on a DATE with him. I blushed and Santana walked up to me and looped my arm around hers. She, Quinn and Brittany dragged me into a room.

"Well… what did you and Alec talk about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing… um. He asked me out and I refused and then he kissed me-"

"WAIT. He did WHAT?" Brittany screamed, "HE KISSED YOU! HOLY MOTHERFUCKER."

We all stared at Brittany, astonished that she had just sworn.

"What, I know a few words here and there…" She winked, "So back to Miss Berry."

"I can't believe he kissed you! And we… may have caused a problem." Santana said.

"What did you do?"

"We may have told Puck to ask you out… we thought that after the summer…" Quinn said.

"But you said that ALEC was the man!" I said, confused.

"Yeah but then we realized that you really like Puck."

"I don't like Puck. If I liked Puck then I would go out with Puck."

"True say. You don't like Puck." Santana said, "You like Noah."

I groaned and said, "Their the same person!"

"No. Puck is like, the man whore. Noah is like the sweet innocent boy who only comes around when you're there." She winked, "Anyways, let's make sure that Puck doesn't find out about this kiss."

"YES. That is top mission." I said pushing my way out of the bathroom. I exited into the hallway and started walking to the next class.

"So is it true?" I heard Finn's deep voice behind me.

"Is what true?" I asked sassily.

"That you kissed that boy, Alec or some shit."

"Yes. It's true." I replied, rudely.

"I knew it! Does he kiss better than me?" Finn tried to be coy but just ended up sounding like a creep.

"Of course. Anyone kisses better than a dead tuna fish." I raised my eyebrow and threw him a smirk.

"I don't kiss like a dead tuna fish." He said curtly.

"Have you ever kissed yourself?" He shook his head no. "Then you wouldn't know." I turned around and took off down the hallway.

"I told Puckerman too. We are going to mess up your little boyfriend. Because no one messes with MY girl." He sneered. I stopped in my tracks and marched up to him. I slapped him.

"First off, he's NOT my boyfriend. We are going on a DATE. Secondly, WHY are you dragging NOAH into this? It's neither of your businesses. And thirdly, I AM NOT your GIRL. We broke up Finn. It's over. I chose BROADWAY over YOU."

Finn's face scrunched up and he grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"You are still mine." he growled. I tried to break lose but his grip was surprisingly strong.

"HEY." I heard an unfamiliar voice yell. "Step away from her." Finn sneered and I twisted my head. It was Seth. He walked up and pried me away from him. I took a few steps back and Seth had his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"What do you want, f*****?" Finn growled at him. Seth's eyes went wide and he stepped up to Finn. He raised his fist and punched him so hard. The noise echoed down the hallway. Finn fell to the to the ground. Then Seth picked him up by the collar and shoved him against the locker and growled,

"Don't you dare say that or else." Finn cowered and then ran from him.

I looked at Seth who was still glaring after Finn. He turned to me slowly and I said,

"Thanks for saving me." He nodded curtly and started walking down the hall.

"Wait!" I called after him. He turned at looked at me.

"Where are you going? I can walk to class with you." He glanced at his watch and said, "Classes are over, its lunch now."

I had wasted so much time, missed my second period class just talking to Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Then with Finn and his little scene.

"Let's go to lunch then." I said, picking up my bag that fell. He smiled at said,

"Sure. Let me just go get my bag and my brother." He flashed me a smirked and took off down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

When Seth didn't return from the washroom and the bell rang for lunch, I packed up his stuff and waited in the classroom. He arrived a few minutes.

"What kept you?"

"Damsel in distress." He winked. I looked at him, confused.

"Rachel you dumbass."

"What happened to her?" I asked worriedly.

"The dumbass ex-boyfriend happened." He said leading me out of the room and to where Rachel was. She was leaning against a locker, her face immediately brightened when she saw Seth. A mocking scowl appeared on her face when she saw me. I laughed.

"You okay?" I rushed towards her. She nodded and led us to the cafeteria. We grabbed out food and we sat down. I recognized the people; they were all in Glee Club. Except, the tall black-haired dude who spotted me kissing Rachel wasn't there.

There were two seats at the end which Seth and I took, Rachel walked around to the other side where the Mohawked boy sat. They looked to be in deep conversation.

One of the cheerleaders started talking to me, so I smiled and replied back.

"HI I'm Brittany!" She said.

"Hey, I'm Alec."

"I know we saw you in Glee club. Your solo was so, so good! I'm really happy you joined, maybe you and Artie, that's my boyfriend," she paused and waved. He smiled back brightly at her and sent me a genuine smile. I waved.

"He's an amazing rapper too, you guys could do a duet… or a triet, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess I know where you're coming from." I said.

"So," she said leaning in close to me, "Do you like Rachel." I blushed a little bit and Seth, obviously over hearing, nudged my foot slightly. I kicked him back.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said.

"Well, just saying, if you hurt her, or she comes running to me about a broken heart I will personally, have your death plotted out and even execute it myself." She said, dead serious. The Latina beside her, looked at me and glared, as if she was backing up Brittany.

"Understood." I nodded and saluted. She busted out in a grin and said,

"I think I like you a little more now. GUYS!" She said suddenly, "We should all go around and quickly introduce ourselves, since the Twins don't know who we are!" They all nodded and went one by one.

"Artie." The boy in the wheelchair said.

"Quinn." The other blond cheerleader.

"Santana." The Latina.

"Rachel." Rachel smirked at me.

"Puck." The Mohawked boy said.

"Kurt." The well-dressed boy said, he was obviously gay too.

"Blaine." The boy with the bowtie said.

"Mercedes." The girl flashed a toothy smile.

"Sam." The blond-brunette dude said.

"Mike." Skinny Asian.

"Tina." Other Asian.

"Matt."

"Cool. Now I know everyone and don't have to make up nicknames." I joked. They smiled. Everyone went back to their own conversations.

The Latina looked at me and said, "Rachel's special. And let me tell you, she isn't just wanted by you. There are other boys, whether they know it or not, they want her too."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just nodded and smiled. Then she turned to my brother and said,

"You're gay aren't you?" the whole table stopped their conversation and looked at the Latina.

"And you're the school's top bitch." Seth said smoothly back.

"What?" she said, looking confused.

"Oh I'm sorry," he faked sorrow, "I thought we were pointing out the obvious." We both cracked into one of our famous smirks and looked at her.

A cocky grin spread across her face and she said, "You just bounced up from 'loser' to 'someone to consider in my everyday life.'" She said, "Oh and don't worry, there's only one homophobic douche in this school but he won't bother you."

"You mean, her ex-boyfriend?" Seth nodded towards Rachel.

"Finn? Homophobic? Since when?" Asked the Mohawked dude.

"Since he called me a f*****. In the hallway."

"HE. DID. WHAT." Everyone stood up and looked at him.

"WAIT WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU!" I yelled. Seth didn't look unperturbed. I knew he was used to this at our old school, so words didn't bother him much. He shrugged and said,

"Yeah. It was an hour ago or something. Don't worry about it, I can handle it." he said shrugging.

"OH NO. No. Finn deserves a beating." Puck said, looked pissed out of his mind. He got up and pushed his chair angrily. Kurt and Blaine followed suit and soon everyone was up and following Puck outside.

Finn was sitting at a table filled with cheerleaders before Puck yanked him up by his collar and dragged him to the side. We entered the football field and then Puck let go. He shoved Finn who looked totally and utterly confused.

"You called Seth a F." Puck said, he couldn't even say the word so he spat.

"Yeah. WELL he was messing in something he should've been."

"That's no excuse FINN." Kurt growled at him.

"What business?" I snarled at him.

"I was trying to talk to MY GIRLFRIEND before he came and messed it up."

"You attacked her you idiot." Seth sneered at him.

"You. Did. What." Everyone turned to see Matt looking like his was going to rip Finns head off.

"She's not your girlfriend Finn. Get it into your thick skull!" Puck yelled at him. Both him and Matt lunged at Finn. They pumbled him to the ground, only stopping when blood sprayed out of his noise and his clothes were ripped and muddy.

I wrapped my arm protectively around Rachel who looked like she was going to cry. Everyone in glee club surrounded Seth but he shrugged him or her off, assuring them he was fine. I glanced at him quickly and he smiled.

'We'll talk later.' He mouthed. I nodded.

After, we left Finn out of the field. Kurt yelled at him not to come near him at the house and Quinn declared that he was out of glee club for good. Matt took Rachel and had his arm around her protectively. Puck fell into step beside me. Before we entered the school, he motioned for me to stop and I did.

We let them get out of sight before Puck started talking.

"Rachel's a good girl. Don't…hurt her. Or pressure her into anything. Don't be a douche like Finn." He gestured towards the field. "I swear, if anything happens I will not hesitate to beat you up like I did to Finn. I am very protective of my Jewish people. Take care of her."

I nodded and said, "It's good to know how much people value everyone in this club."

"We're all a family. We've been there through everyone's ups and downs." He said, smiling ruefully. "And now, we got four more people to add." He hesitated before asking, "Is your brother okay? I know he said he was, but…"

I looked at him and he looked genuinely concerned, "We put up with a lot worse at our old school. I think he should be good, just take a few hours before shaking it off."

"Kurt and Blaine are also gay, in case he hasn't figured that out. They're good to talk to if he needs some of his people." He smiled, "But he can talk to any of us guys in glee club, we're totally cool with gay people. When Kurt got bullied we beat up the guys. Even Artie."

"I like this family. Always looking out for each other."

"Yeah, at times we may fight but we will be there forever." He closed his eyes and then said, "Don't tell anyone I ever said any of this. I have a reputation to uphold, after all." He winked and then we headed inside the building.

"Will do." I said, "Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>gleek599 - I am actually writing an Alec and Rachel story, but that won't be up for a while because I'm totally focusing on this! When it does come up, I'll totally message you. And I agree, they'd make an adorable couple! :) <strong>

**YEEEEH! So :) Reviews are loved! I do really love them! So feel free to click on the button right there... yup.. COOKIES for all! **

**HEARTSSS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you guys are excited to read it as I am excited to post it! WOOOT! **

**I own: The adorable, adorable, adorable TWINS (sorry I really do love them) Seth and Alec **

**I don't own: Gleee :( Sad sad sad sad sad sad sad ! **

**Oh and BTW this chapter is for one of my awesome friends who probably isn't reading this but might because I have forced her too .. HIII M! :D hearts! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Rachel**

When I got home, I fell into my bed, face first.

"AH." I screamed into the bed. I started pounding the bed with my fists and screaming into it. WHY DID FINN have to be SUCH a DOUCHE all the time? WHY COULDN'T HE GET IT THREW HIS THICK SKULL THAT WE WERE OVER AND THAT HE WAS A LIMA LOSER WHO COULD ROT IN HELL?

And…

WHY did Noah have to be so DAMN GOOD and give Alec a little pep talk about how we were a family and he was PROTECTIVE of me and how he wouldn't hesitate to beat him up? WHY did NOAH have to go all unmacho and SWEET?

I thought I was FINALLY getting over him, but no! He has to pull me back in. Oh god, and now I'm going on a date with Alec. I do really like Alec… our kiss was pretty good. It felt nice and light.

"So." I heard a voice at my door. I didn't bother to turn around, I already knew who it was.

"That was an interesting first day." Matt came and sat beside me. I looked up at him and nodded. He sighed.

"I never knew Finn would use such colorful language. OR that you would make-out with some newbie in the hallway." He raised his eyebrow at me.

I swatted at him and said, "Alec and I didn't make out, we just kissed. He asked me out and I said yes…"

"But… I sense a but…"

"Noah gave a really heartfelt speech to Alec about how we are all a family and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he hurt me." I closed my eyes for a second.

"Well, go on your date with Alec and try to push Noah out of your mind unless…" He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Do you still love him?"

I looked away and let an pause fall between us. Then I sighed and said, "I don't know. I feel like I want to be the girl under his arm, but then I know that he's Noah. Noah doesn't stay with anyone for long. I'll be heartbroken within a few days."

"Are you sure?" I looked at him, throwing him my best glare. He laughed and said,

"Anyone can change." I snorted,

"Yeah Finn changed from Prince Charming to Prince of the douche bags." He laughed at that and then looked at me seriously.

"You never know, but I still think give Alec a chance. Maybe they'll both surprise you." He paused, "Oh and, I came up to tell you that Kurt, Santana and Quinn are waiting downstairs for you. They need a schemer to get back at Finn." He winked then disappeared.

I sighed and fixed my room, mainly my bed and straightened my outfit. I walked out to the railing and shouted downstairs, "You can come up now."

Within a flash, they were standing beside me grinning.

"We need an expert schemer…" Kurt started.

"And since you sent Sunshine to a crack house…" Santana said, waiting for Quinn to finish.

"We came to the badass's house our self. You and Puck would make a cute couple."

"Until then we have to deal with you dating Alec… which might not be a bad combination." Kurt finished the statement with a grin on his face.

I laughed at them and led them into my room. We made ourselves comfy on the ground, Kurt grabbing pillows from my window seat and placing them on the ground.

"So we need a plan, to get back at Finn for saying those dirty, dirty words…" Kurt said.

"I think I have just the right idea… but I'll need some help." Santana said, coyly.

"And the bitch is back." I winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

The minute the three of them entered Rachel's room; I grabbed my coat and my keys and took of through the front door. They wouldn't notice I was missing until a few hours and I would hopefully be done by then.

I got into the car and started driving as fast as I could, driving through old neighborhoods and streets that I used to know so well. Finally, after about 20 minutes of speeding, I reached my destination. I walked up to the house, knocked three times. When I got no answer, I tried the door to see if it was unlocked.

As usual, it was. I opened the door to find Puck standing there with a nerf gun.

"Prepare to die." He smirked and pulled the trigger. I ducked to one side and then scrambled onto the floor. I ran into the kitchen and pulled out my nerf gun that I hid in there a few years ago. I held it up and said,

"No. You prepare to die." He laughed and tried to make his escape. I followed suit, we started shooting everywhere.

We skillfully avoided the lamps and the vases, only managing to hit the floor, each other or the furniture. I ran upstairs and into his bedroom. I closed the door and he started pounding on it.

"Never!" I yelled, I flicked the lock. I stared triumphantly at the closed door and then turned to look around. What I saw on the walls didn't surprise me at all. He had pictures of family and friends posted all over. But when I went over to his desk, I got the biggest shock of all.

There, scattered around was sheet music. He had his guitar leaning against the desk, easily within reach. I picked up one of the papers and started reading some of the lyrics.

_I had her then I lost her_

_She was here now she's gone _

_I wish with all my heart she'd stay _

_For another song_

_But I couldn't keep her with me _

_And now she's with anyone else but me _

_And I wish I could look in her eyes_

_And promise her everything was okay _

_But she's not here _

_And I can't say _

_The words I really want too _

_So I'll save them for another day _

_Some other time, another place_

_But before I die _

_I will make sure I'll tell you _

_The words I always wanted to say _

_I love you_

_Oh yes I do_

_My perfect little berry _

_So ripe as a cherry _

_On a warm summer day _

_I do, I do, I most certainly love you. _

He barged through the door, holding onto the key and grinning. Then he saw what I was looking at and snatched it out of my hands.

"HEY!" I protested, trying to grab it back.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He growled at me. I backed up and held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry man. I never knew you were the song writing type." I said.

"Yeah well. Don't go broadcasting it around okay?"

"Whatever you want. So are you ever going to sing her that song?"

"No." He closed his eyes, "She's better off without me."

"She as in Rachel, I am assuming since you said she's a 'perfect little berry.'"

He glowered at me and then said, "Yes."

"So you never really got over her."

"She was the one who got away."

"I think you should sing the song to her." I replied.

"She's with Alec now."

"They're going on a date. Who says it'll work out?" I replied.

"She's Rachel, who wouldn't want to be by her side while she makes Broadway history."

"Well, I can keep you posted on the date." I said.

"How would you know? You spying Rutherford?"

"Haha. Nah, Rachel and I talk a lot."

"Are you going after her too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Because if there is three guys for one chick, I'm seriously going to start breaking some heads."

I laughed and said, "No. No. Don't worry. Rachel's more of a…" I paused, "Sister to me. Can't have any romance in there, wouldn't be good." I winked.

"Good to know Rutherford." He nodded.

"So I'm going to take off, I got some other stuff to do. By the way, Kurt, Santana and Quinn are with Rachel planning an epic prank to teach Finn a lesson, maybe you should call one of them and give them input from the badass himself." I said.

He laughed and then said, "How do you know all this?"

"I'm dating Santana remember?"

"More like Satan."

"Ah, not always." I said as I exited the room, "Later Puckerman."

"Bye Rutherford."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

"So that plan is we are going to break into Finn's locker, pile it with birds a few minutes BEFORE he arrives, then when he is changing we steal all his clothes and then… for the third and final prank?" I said as I write them all down.

BRING! My phone went off so I ran and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I heard a badass is needed. How may I help?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of Noah's voice. I put him on speaker and said,

"We are planning pranks for Finn tomorrow, we need one more. And by the way, Kurt, Quinn and Santana think I'm the girl version of a badass sine I sent Sunshine to a crack house."

Laughter erupted from the other side of the phone, "I'll give you that one." Pause. "What do you have so far?"

I relayed what I wrote down to him and he said, "For the final prank, why don't when he's running through the halls with a towel since he'll b chasing one of you, who ever has the clothes, the rest of us can get purple and blue slushie and slushie him." I could hear him smirking.

"That's a fantastic idea!" We all squealed and he chuckled.

"Puckerman is a genius." He said, "Later ladies and Kurt who is so awesome." Kurt laughed and we hung up.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun day for one Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>KAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Yeah. So. Hi. Don't you love Matt? Oh and I feel like I should point out that this story is going to jump from different people... like it won't always be Rachel telling it, or Noah, or Matt, or Alec! It'll be bunch but I'm pretty sure you've already figured that out! WOOT <strong>

**Random Question: Who is dead set against Klaine breaking up? (This probably won't happen but I'm just curious.) Personally I like them. They are adorable!**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE SOOO AWESOME! I LOVE THEM AS MUCH AS I LOVE COOKIES! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! **

**I own: SETH AND ALEC and the story plot**

**I don't own: Glee so sadddd **

**and yeah, this chapter is for my very good friend (like in the last authors note) :P and to a really good friend R5Fanatic Lover :D LOVE YA TOOO**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Rachel**

When I woke up in the morning, I had a smirk plastered to my face. I was anticipating what was yet to come. My phone beeped and I rolled over to pick it up.

**We'll be there in five minutes. – K**

I internally groaned. I was hoping of having a few more minutes to myself. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked into my closet. I rearranged my hair, which was still curly from yesterday. I carefully brushed it before venturing further into my closet. I pulled out a pair of green shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. I piled on three or four necklaces, and got my navy blue Hollister sweater out. I rolled up my sleeves and didn't zip it up. I grabbed a few rings and slide them on my dainty fingers. I grabbed the last pair of socks, mentally reminding myself to do the laundry tonight as I slipped on my black converse. I took out my ray bands from the drawer and placed them on top of my head.

I quickly ran to my desk and stuffed all the music and homework I had been working on yesterday into my bag. I stuffed my laptop into its case and carefully placed it in the bag with my binder.

"HURRY RACHEL! OUR RIDE IS HERE!" Matt called from downstairs, "Breakfast is on the go!"

I grabbed my to-go makeup bag, praying Santana would be able to help me apply some in the car. But if Quinn is driving… then I'd rather go without make-up than have my eyes poked out by the end of the ride.

I ran downstairs, two at a time and then grabbed the toast that was lying on the table. I quickly filled up my travel mug with coffee and dumped milk and sugar into it.

I ran out the door and literally jumped into the car, on top of Matt who laughed as a little coffee sprayed from the mug and onto Santana who glared at me. She wiped the coffee off of her and then wiped it on Brit's face. She pouted and then laughed.

The car started and thankfully, Matt was driving. Santana and Kurt helped apply the make-up while Brittany chose the colours. Quinn was busy smiling and on her phone, leaning away every time someone would try to look at her screen.

We got to school a littler earlier, Kurt claiming that Finn would be here in ten minutes. Quinn was quick with the lock and got it open within a few seconds. Kurt and I carefully placed the birds inside the locker, feeding them and making sure they had water before entering the dim, dark locker. They were awake and the stopped making noises after a few minutes, getting used to the new environment. We chuckled and went to our lockers, which was across the hallway, eagerly waiting for Finn to arrive.

Five minutes later, right on schedule, Finn arrived. He looked wary at our grins and attentively opened his locker. We laughed as the birds attacked Finn with vengeance. They squeaked and squeaked and attacked him with their claws.

"AHHH!" He screamed as they followed him down the hallway, attacking at every step.

We all fell on the floor, laughing. Santana was laughing so hard that her makeup was running down her face. Kurt was literally rolling on the ground. Quinn was leaning against the locker, holding her stomach and Brittany and I were hugging each other, trying not to fall over.

Sue Sylvester came down the hall and gave us looks. We pointed to the locker and Santana finally stuttered out,

"Fi-Finn go-got a bun-bunch o-of b-birds ch-chasing a-after h-him…" Then she collapsed on the ground from another fit of laughter. Sue looked at us, roller her eyes and muttered something about the ARTS corrupting children.

Finally, the bell rang so we had to get up and go to class.

"I cannot wait till after school. 4:30!" Kurt squealed as he ran off to class. We nodded.

We ran to class, hoping that we weren't too late. We quickly slid into class, since Mr. Schue taught Spanish; if we were late he ignored it since we were in glee. It was awesome. We took our seats at the back and flipped out books open and onto our laps. We placed out phone behind it.

**So who's running with the clothes? – S**

**Um. I can, I'm the fastest. He'll never been able to catch up to me. – Q**

**Then it's settled. Puck will get the clothes, Quinn will run. He'll chase after her and then we'll throw the slushies at him. – R**

**Wonderful! He is going to look like a rainbow! – B**

**Yes. – Q**

We smirked at each other and then forwarded messages to Kurt who excitedly texted back saying that he was going to videotape the whole thing.

"Santana? Questions?" Mr. Schue said, spotting that we weren't paying attention.

"Yeah." She said leaning forward and crossing her arm. "When are you going to stop wearing sweater vests all the time?"

Mr. Schue blushed and said, "A question related to Spanish…"

"Oh, then no." She said, leaning back into her chair and smiling 'genuinely.' Mr. Schue snorted and then turned back to the board. We rolled our eyes at his back and waited for the bell to ring. Glee club was next and we couldn't wait to see what our fellow glee-clubbers would be saying about the prank.

Finally, the bell rang and we dashed out of the class, not bothering to hear what the homework was.

We ran to the choir room and everyone was hysterically laughing at pictures that were posted of Finn and the birds.

"Thi-this is pr-priceless!" Mercedes said, "Who did this?"

"WE DID!" Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and I chorused. We received high-fives and congratulations. Mr. Schue walked over to see what we were laughing at and gave us all glares.

"And why isn't Finn here?"

"Because he called Seth a F. And then he started screaming and being a douche." Noah summarized.

"Well in that case…" Mr. Schue said, "What else has been planned for Finn?" He smirked at all of us gaping.

Alec and Seth had just entered the room. Seth went to sit beside Blaine and Kurt who were catching him up on the plan, while Brittany explained it and Santana translated it to the rest of the group. Alec came and sat beside me.

"Excited for tonight?" He whispered in my ear, eyes still on Santana.

"Yeah. I suppose." I said, only just remembering I had a date.

"You should be. It'll be amazing." He winked.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"Oh I can't tell you. It's a surprised."

"I hate surprises."

"I know. That's the point." He said, leaning away so I couldn't whisper back without being caught. All of the glee people were caught up in the planning and they agreed with the pranks.

"4:30 can't come fast enough!" Artie said, glancing at the clock.

**4:30**

We had the slushies ready. We had mapped out the route, where Quinn would come and how we'd open the bathroom door for her to hide in. When Finn comes, rainbow explosion would happen, as Brittany said. We smirked as we shook and put extra ice in the slushie.

"Clothes are with Quinn. Finn has left the change room!" Noah said though the phone. I snapped it shut and turned to everyone. All the glee clubbers had decided that they wanted to throw a slushie on Finn, so we let them. The more, the better.

I nodded and we got into a line. There were still quite a few people at school, jocks, cheerleaders were getting out of practice and some nerds had stayed behind to study.

A blur of blond streaked past me and Kurt opened the washroom door just in time for her to dump the clothes and grab a slushie. We lined up and we were taking up the whole hallway.

Finn skirted around the corner and started running towards us. He slowed down when he saw the wall of glee clubbers.

"Hey guys." He said, holding his head up. The cups were behind our back. He grabbed at his slipping towel.

"Whatcha doing here so late?" he asked.

"None of your business." Growled Alec. Finn raised his eyebrow at him. We slowly, ominously started walking forward.

"DUDE! Why'd you leave without your clothes?" All the footballers came behind. Noah smirked at me and joined the line.

"Someone took them. Quinn!" He jabbed a finger at her. She shrugged innocently and said,

"I've never stepped foot into the boys change room."

"Well, where are my clothes?" He yelled.

"Somewhere only we know." Blaine smirked as he said it. We took one more step towards him, then released the slushie content onto him and the surrounding jocks.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed. He'd dropped his towel and everyone in the hallway saw Finn Hudson naked. Phones were instantly wiped out, jokes were already being made and pictures were snapped. This moment was going to live forever.

"I don't know what we ever saw in you Finn." I said, looping arms with Santana and Quinn. We turned on our heels and we all fled down the corridor before the angry by-standers of the slushie's could come after us.

We ran into the parking lot and started laughing. Seth and Alec were on the ground, holding each other and laughing. Santana and Quinn were leaning against the wall exchanging pictures and cracking up even more.

"Best. Prank. EVER!" Noah shouted into the air. "Let's get slushies TO DRINK!" Everyone cheered until Santana said,

"OH but Quinn, Brit, Kurt and Rachel. We have to leave." She winked. I glanced at Noah who's face fell a little bit.

"See you guys Monday!" He said, smiling a little bit. He winked at me and I giggled before following the girls and Kurt to the car. My phone buzzed.

**Will you get Santana to pick me up later? I can't have one of the guys drive me to your place. – M **

**Sure. – R **

I showed Santana the text and she nodded. When we got into the car she turned to us and said,

"We need to get Rachel prepped for her date! We only have a few hours!" Everyone started squealing with delight.

To be honest, I was excited. I hadn't dated anyone except for Noah which only lasted a few days, Jesse who cracked an egg on my head (I still have the nightmares of the mama hens coming after me) and Finn who was only using me because Quinn wasn't around.

Seeing as I was the first McKinley girl Alec was dating, I didn't have competition from any girl at this school, which made me a lot happier.

We got out of the car and Santana grabbed the house key from me, and shoved open the door. We all ran up the stairs, two at a time and almost broke down my bedroom door in a haste.

Kurt and Quinn ran straight to my closet, Brittany made a b-line for the make up and Santana dashed into the washroom to plug in the curling iron and the straightening iron.

"We are going to make you even more fabulous than before!" Quinn said with excitement.

These were going to be the three longest hours of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH. I hope you liked it! WOOT! :D i'll update again tomorrroow! <strong>

**It's almost chirstmas wooooot! **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME. AS AWESOME AS COOKIES! heartss **


	6. Author's Note

Hi lovely reviewers!

It has come to my attention that someone is ripping off a very valued reviewers username. This isn't good. I honestly cannot believe someone would do this, I received a message from them saying that they were upset about this. I like to believe that everyone on here is good, but apparently I've been proved wrong by this… person. Who ever is doing it, please stop. I don't want my lovely reviews to be harassed by someone who has nothing else better to do with their time.

Thank you,

R5Fanatic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you guys like it! Oh and Btw, I'm not posting until the 27th because tomorrows Christmas eve, then Christmas and then I am celebrating with my family on the 26th! So on the 27th I'll update again! **

**I own: The story plot and Seth and Alec **

** I don't own: GLee! :(**

**BTW this is chapter is for M! She's going somewhere tomorrow and imma miss her! Luv ya! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – The Date<p>

**Alec**

I was nervous as hell for the date. The night before, Seth had picked out what I was going to wear. It was simple, get awesome in my words. In his, well, I don't understand half the fashion terms he used but I pretended to get it and nodded along. I felt bad for him, he always has to watch what he says so that he doesn't come across as 'too gay.' Like our bastard of a father says. But with me, he can say whatever he wants because I'm his brother and I love him no matter what. But whenever he talks fashion, I tune out.

At least now he has Kurt and Blaine to talk to about fashion and stuff. But I can tell he isn't too thrilled about the fact that they're happy and dating. I guess he was hoping to find some single people. But Brittany did take a liking to him, not letting him get off of iChat for hours on end after school. He doesn't mind that she isn't the smartest in the world and he likes her company. I'm happy for him… I just wish it wasn't so hard.

I got to her house early, getting directions from Puck. He was a cool guy, but I could totally tell that there was something between him and Rachel. The way he was talking to me the other day, I dunno, there was something there. I waited in the car for a bit, putting on the radio and humming to whatever tune was playing. At 8 sharp, I jumped out of the car and ran up to her house. I rang the doorbell once and the door swung open.

There was Quinn and Brittany, standing in front of me looking quite pleased with themselves. They smiled at me and backed up, revealing a small brunette figure that was obviously Rachel.

She was dressed in a short black dress with sparkles covering it. There was a silver-star pattern on it. She was wearing flats and her hair was totally straight. She was grinning at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Perfect dress for a diva." I commented casually. Kurt, who appeared out of nowhere hit my arm playfully and winked. I laughed and said,

"Perfect dress for a pretty girl like you." I smiled and hers widen. She slowly walked forward and said,

"Let me guess, Seth picked out your outfit?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Because you have terrible taste." Rachel smirked. Santana coughed, "Coming from someone who used to wear reindeer sweaters." Rachel turned around and dive-glared/bitch-glared her before they both started laughing. She waved and the door shut behind us.

"So will you tell me now where we are going?" She asked me as we got into the car. I smirked and shook my head.

"You only get to pick the song we are listening to on the way over." She rolled her eyes and settled on a radio station. I smiled and we hummed the melodies as I drove.

We weren't going anywhere far, the place was actually a little restaurant called D's. It was good, better than Breadstix (if I may say so myself) and many people hadn't been there before.

I pulled into the parking lot and her eyes were wide.

"I've never been here before, lived in Lima my whole life and never known it existed."

"Well, now you know." I winked and got out of the car. I ran around to the other side and carefully opened it for her. She smiled as she got out. We walked to the entrance. I'd been there so many times, with and without dates that they knew what I liked and where I liked to sit. I waved at Melody, the waitress and she smiled back. I headed towards the back, that's the table they always reserve for me and I pulled out Rachel's chair. She blushed and sat down. I sat across from her and handed her a menu.

"Not going to take one yourself?" She asked.

"Nope. They already know what I like, and I know the menu by heart."

"Really? What's number three?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs."

"Nicely done." She replied. I smiled at her.

"I take it you've been here a lot…" I nodded, "So do you bring all your dates here?"

"Not always. Sometimes I come with my brother and our friends." I said. "And while we are the subject of dating…"

"May I take your order?" Abby asked, clearing not realizing she was interrupting something, "Oh." She said looking at me, "I know what you are having. But what about the pretty girl? What's she having tonight?"

"Can you do the spaghetti without meatballs? I'm a vegan." Rachel asked.

"Of course!" Abby said, "And to drink?"

"Coke please."

"Coming right up!" She took the menu and then dashed off.

"So while we are on the subject of dating…" Rachel repeated my last sentence. I laughed a little before continuing,

"What's up with you and that Puck guy?" She looked a little taken aback and said,

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon. Don't pretend with me." I said it rather calmly, which took her a minute to reply to.

"We dated for a few… days in sophomore year or maybe it was freshman." I raised my eyebrow at her and she said,

"Freshman year. Just a few days… and then we realized that we were in love with two different people. He liked Quinn and I loved Finn…"

"Oh. And now…"

"Well, he and Quinn didn't work out, but they are still really close friends. I hate Finn. Hate him."

"So why don't you two try dating now?"

"Because I'm on a date with you." Then she realized what she said and tried to cover it up. I held up my hand and laughed a little.

"So I'm the bastard that's keeping you too."

"Well no. I don't know if we would ever work. Theoretically…"

"Why don't you stop theorizing, because last time I checked you weren't a theorists' and we are in high school. Take a risk. Jump across a river and you may just land on the other side. You don't know until you've jumped. And, obviously you haven't been on the market long enough for him to make a move."

"He's also a dirt bag. A man whore, if I may be blatant."

"For some reason, I don't think he was like that when you two were together for a few days." I said, laughing. She blushed and I knew I was right.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. That's in the past, this is the present." She said.

"But both of you are still living in the past. There's no point trying to live in the present when you want something you had in the past."

"I don't want Noah." She said rather forcefully.

"Then they are you the only one who calls him Noah and not Puck. Because he'll always be Noah to you. Never Puck, the 'manwhore'. Just Noah, the good little boy you love." I said calmly. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

I smirked knowing I was right. Then the food came. We changed the topic and we ate. I liked being around Rachel, it was easier now that I knew where I stood.

By the end of the night she was exhausted. I drove her home and at the door she said,

"Well aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends. Friends don't kiss other friends."

"Why are we just friends?" She asked.

"Because from Monday, I'm going to help you get Noah back." I winked at her. Her face lit up a little and said

"I'm sorry."

I waved at her, "It's okay. I don't mind being your friend. I'm glad we at least found out before we were in too deep. Night Rachel." I said, giving her a hug. She smiled back at me and said,

"Thanks. We should have another friend-date sometime soon. I had fun." I laughed as I headed down the stairs. I started my car and she waved from the window. I waved back and winked.

As I was driving, I thought about the evening. It was fun, I really like Rachel but she's in love with someone else. I sighed, oh well. There are other fish to fry.

When I got home, I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed. Seth looked up from the book he was reading. We shared at room.

"It's 12. I thought you'd be back later." He noted. I shrugged.

"You're not bursting to tell me what happened, so I guess you blew it with Rachel, eh?"

"She likes someone else, who am I to deny people happiness?" I shrugged again.

"Aw, rough."

"Yeah whatever though. I told her tomorrow that I'll help her snag the guy of he dreams."

"Is that a good idea?" Seth raised his eyebrows at me.

"That's what friends are for aren't they? To support one another? So I thought I'd give it a try."

"And if she fails to get the guy, you get to swoop in and being her knight in shining armor…" Seth said, looking skeptically at me.

I laughed, "But the only thing wrong with that, is that she'll totally get the guy. He likes her too."

"Wow. First unselfish thing you ever done in your whole life. I'm impressed bro." he smirked at me.

"New Year. New School. New Alec." I winked at him.

"Yeah, that façade doesn't last for long." I took off my shirt and wiped it at him before stepping into the bathroom. He chuckled and then went back to the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

The minute I stepped into the house, Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Quinn surrounded me and said,

"WELL?"

"Well what?" I said softly, taking a step further into my house. My dads were out of town, hence the reason why people were over so late. I checked the clock and it said, 12.

"Why are you back so early and how come there was only a hug? No a kiss at the door?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, because we were just two friends going out and having dinner…" I said as I made my way upstairs. They followed.

"Friends? You guys are starting real slow." Quinn commented.

"No, we aren't going to date. No. He kind of helped me figure something out…"

"That you love Puck?" Brittany asked.

I smiled at her, "Yes. That I like…" I emphasized like, "Noah."

"I'm glad he helped you figure that out." Kurt said, "But you two would've made a cute couple."

I laughed and said, "Do you guys need beds for tonight?"

"Already got that set up. We picked up Matt, who is peacefully snoring right now and he helped us set up."

"Either way, we can still gossip about… your 'date.'" Santana said smiling.

"Sure." I said, leading them to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you liked it :) EEPPPSSS! <strong>

**K So. REVIEWSS PLEASEE! :) LOOOVE YOU! KISSES**

**MEERRYYY CHRISTMASSSS and HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! **


	8. Chapter 7

**HEYYY! I hope you haven't forgotten about me :) Here is Chapter 7! I hope you guys liked it and had an awesome Christmas (and holidays) ! I got some pretty sweet stuff :D WOOOOOT! **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTERR!**

**I own: The Story plot and SETH and ALEC! **

**I don't own: Glee :( SO sadd! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

The whole weekend went in a blur. We plotted, we planned but no plan satisfied all of us. Noah was an impossible task that we could not map out and trap. Finally, Matt who was frustrated that Santana was paying little attention to him said,

"Why don't you just go up to Puck and said you liked him. That would make life so much easier."

"What if I get rejected? That's so blunt! If I make a fool of myself…"

"Well these plans are lame. Just go and talk to him. Or maybe when he finds out that you're on the market again, he'll make a move."

My eyes lit up as I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Will you ask him?" I asked him hopefully. His face fell and then he laughed. He raised his hands in surrender.

"No. No. This is your war to fight without me."

"Please Matt! Please Matty?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, please, Matt!" Santana battered her eyelashes at him, a very Quinn thing, not a Santana thing and crawled onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"Please, Mathew!" She begged. He laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

"Fine. Fine, I'll ask. But at school, I'm not doing anything over the phone." He said. Santana smiled triumphantly and then crawled off of him and sat beside me.

"Hey." He said, surprised, "Come back here!" She got up giggling and started running. Matt laughed and chased after her.

"Oh those two are the cutest couple! Beside me and Blaine, Rachel and Puck and whoever Quinn is texting over there." Kurt said. Quinn looked up, blushed then looked back down at her phone.

"What about me and Artie?" Brittany asked.

"Oh boo. You two are too cute too!" Kurt said, pulling her into his lap. She giggled.

I laughed at the sight of them on the ground, rolling around. Even Quinn was laughing at them. I slide over to where she was and tried to peak over her shoulder. She shielded it.

"C'mon, tell!" I whined.

"Whining is not something a pretty girl does." Quinn said jokingly, "It's no one."

"Sure." Kurt rolled his eyes, "No one is texting Quinn Fabray." She blushed and said,

"You might know the boy actually."

"Pray, please tell. Who is it?"

"Oh, I'm not giving up the secret that easily. First we fix Rachel and Noah then you guys may find out who the mystery boy is." She smirked and locked her phone.

"He's a Dalton boy right?" Kurt asked, "C'mon, at least tell me that much."

"Yes. He's a Dalton boy." She smirked.

"Then this will be a piece of cake."

He took out his phone and we watched at what he was doing.

**Who knows Quinn Fabray? – K**

**You mean Trent's sister? Yeah we know her. – All the warblers**

**Who is texting Quinn Fabray, besides Trent. – K **

…**No one. – Warblers **

**Don't lie. No cookies for MONTHS. - K **

**Ask Three and Six. – Warblers**

**Agent Three. Agent Six. Report for duty. – K **

**YUP? – 3&6**

**Which one of you is texting Quinn? – K **

**Both of us. – 36 mafia **

***Raises eyebrow***** uhuh. Give it up. – K **

**NOPE! WE BOTH ARE! BYE KURTIE! 36 mafia OUT! **

Kurt sighed and Quinn looked happy. He tossed his phone across the room and pouted,

"You're no fun Fabray." She laughed and said,

"After Puck and Rachel get together." She teased, "In fact, we haven't sent out the cool list in a while."

Brittany's eyes looked hopeful. The Cool List was a list of a few things that we named this years' trends or people who were official IN or OUT. It changed every so often. Only Santana, Quinn and Brittany could send them out.

Quinn hurried to the computer and we called Matt and Santana who were happily snuggling on the couch. They came over and we huddled by the computer.

In: Rachel Berry, Single and ready to mingle, sparkly dresses and rings.

Out: Finn Hudson, 'it's complicated' relationship status on Facebook, anything un-sparkly (besides the cheerio's outfits) and anklets.

"Not your best list Q." Santana said.

"Anything to add anyone? Well all I really wanted to say was that Rachel's IN and Finn is out. He'll be the most hated kid in school soon." She smiled evilly. We laughed as she pressed send. Instantly, Kurt's phone went off.

**So Rachel's single eh? – Puckerman **

**Why are you texting me Puck? – K **

**Because I know you're tight with her. What happened to the date? – Puckerman **

**Ask her yourself. – K **

"This means, tomorrow he'll come up to you and start talking and possibly ask you out once he finds out that your not dating Alec."

**I just might. – Puckerman **

**Good. Now stop bothering me. – K **

"I cannot wait for tomorrow." Brittany squealed. "It's going to be awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

When Monday came, we literally could not wait to get out of bed and run to school. Everyone was bouncing around and jettier and the clock decided, for the first time that it'll take its own sweet time until it chimed 8 o'clock.

We literally ran to the car, Matt gunning it up as we sat and chatted and anticipated what was to come. We climb out of the car the minute it came to a halt in the parking lot. We calmed ourselves and Quinn fixed some last minute things onto my outfit.

"Ready." She said as she spun me around once. We all linked arms except for Matt and Santana and started walking towards the front doors.

When we got inside, Noah spotted me instantly. I pretended that I was in a deep conversation with Quinn and didn't notice him. He sauntered over to my locker and said,

"Hey Berry."

"Hi Noah." I replied, grabbing some books from my locker and pretending to be bored.

"So. I heard from a little bird that you're single and ready to mingle."

"I never thought you'd read Quinn, Santana and Brittany's little blast."

"I don't." he repeated, "A little birdie told me."

"Uhuh. Sure it did." I said, continuing to search for something in my locker.

"Anyways, I was thinking…"

"There's a first." I grinned at him. He chuckled and swatted at my shoulder.

"I was thinking we should date. You. Me. Breadstix. 7 o'clock. Tomorrow night." He flashed his famous smirk, "And after. We can go back to my place and get to know each other." He wagged his eyebrows.

"How about, no." I replied, shutting my locker.

"NO?"

"You heard me. That isn't a date. That's a hookup with food."

"Isn't that what dates are?" he said confused.

"Not to me. Next time you want to ask me out, trying being, Noah." I said, pressing my lips together as I walked away.

"I am NOAH!" he screamed down the hallway.

I turned and faced him, with one hand on my hip, "No you're being Puck right now. I like Noah so if you see him, tell him to call me and maybe we'll go on a date." Then I flipped my hair and left him dumbfounded.

I walked all the way to Spanish when Alec suddenly appeared around the corner.

"Wow."

"You heard that huh?" I said gesturing behind me.

"Yup. You are one crazy girl." He smirked.

"Did I ruin my chances?" I asked as we walked into the classroom. Quinn and Santana waved me over.

"No. There's hope yet." Alec said, "Plus I doubt a few words will intimidate the Puckzilla." He winked before going across the classroom to sit beside Seth who waved at me. I waved back before sitting down beside Santana.

"So… what happened?"

"He asked me out in his puck-ish manner and I told him that he if sees Noah to give him a call because I'd rather date him. He looked shocked when I left him."

"That's because no girl has ever turned down Puck. Don't worry, I think he'll enjoy the chase. Let's see what he does next!" Santana said, "Remember him with Lauren? She wouldn't listen to him either and he didn't give up."

"I hope he doesn't get bored."

"Channel your inner diva and he'll never be bored." Quinn said, "Don't worry, if you run out of ideas, I'm sure we can all come up with something. And I'm pretty sure Alec will have a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Me too." I said, settling down to listen to whatever Mr. Schue was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

After Rachel left me in the hallway, I went straight to the nurse complaining about a headache so I could skip Math class (which I hadn't attended in four years) and lay down. She left after a bit, thinking I was asleep and knowing in my 'sleeping' state I couldn't cause havoc. So the place was pretty peaceful.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Rachel totally shut me down this morning. And what did she mean about calling up Noah? I was NOAH freaking PUCKERMAN. I didn't have an alter ego, I was always Puck. She was the one insisting on calling me Noah. Though I never objected because I liked calling her Berry and when she said 'Noah' it sounded a lot better than when my mom said it. I sighed and took out my phone.

**What does Rachel mean about me being Puck and Noah? – Puckerman **

**You're a big boy. Figure it out. – Q **

I sighed, I should've known Fabray wouldn't be any help. Next I tried Kurt.

**What the hell does Rachel mean about Puck and Noah? I'm the same person aren't I? – Puckerman**

**Granted you're both dense. But Puck is the guy that all the girls go after. Noah is the guy that went after Rachel in freshman year. Please keep in mind she isn't your regular girl you 'date'. She's **_**Rachel**_**. And I think I've helped you enough so bye bye. – K**

**Wait. How should I ask her out? – Puckerman**

**Ask Noah. He'll know. – K**

"AGAIN WITH THE NOAH?" I screamed at my phone, forgetting where I was.

"Mr. Puckerman, are you alright?" the nurse asked. She'd come back but I'd been so busy I didn't hear her.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, nightmare." I said. She nodded and went back to her desk. I sighed and stuff my phone into my pocket.

My mind wondered for a bit, and then it went back to the Rachel situation. How the hell was I going to ask her out? Did she want something sappy, like a rose or whatever? I mean, girls usually like that romantic crap.

I really wanted to ask Kurt what to do, but he wouldn't be any help. Who else could I ask? Finn. NO. Mike… no. Artie? Nope. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were out. Kurt wouldn't help me and I knew if Kurt wouldn't than Blaine wouldn't either. I don't really talk to Tina so it would be weird asking. I'm pretty sure Alec would be pissed if I asked him how to ask out a girl he got shot down by… I don't really know Seth… and that left me with… Matt.

BINGO! He said that Rachel was more of a sister to him, so he MUST know.

**MATT BUDDY. How do I ask out Rachel? – Puckerman**

**Dude? Are you seriously going around to EVERYONE and asking us. WOW. I never thought I'd see the day where Puckerman was asking everyone for GIRL advice. Ha. Rachel's got you under her finger already.** **Laughing. Um, I don't know. Why don't you leave her a rose or do something romantic. You know she loves that sappy stuff, didn't you plan Finn's date with her in New York? – M**

**Yeah I did plan that. Because that's what she'd expect from Finn. I didn't know she'd expect that from EVERYONE. – Puckerman**

**So you're giving up the chase? – M**

**NO. But I'm going to upstage myself. AH. Rachel Berry, watch out. The Puckerman just got Noah-afied. – Puckerman**

I stuffed my phone in my pocket once again and jumped up.

"I gotta go!" I said, running out of the nurses before she could say anything. I ran to my car and started it up.

I need a whole days worth of planning and school could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

"You got the boy under your finger, Rachel." I said to her when I saw her at lunch. Not surprisingly, Puck wasn't there. I figured he took the day off to plan the date.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going crazy on how to ask you out." I said, just as Santana plopped herself in my lap.

"Good. Finally someone can tame the Puckerman." She said.

Rachel laughed and said, "I don't want to tame him. I just want to show him what a gentleman he can be. If only he's able to channel the Noah part of him."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHH<strong>

**YEAH. Hi! *Waves* Reviews would be lovelyyy! :D I hope you guys liked the chapterr! The next one will be up tomorrowww :D:D:D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! I hope you guys like it! WOOOOOT! YEAH! So how's all everyones holidays?**

**Oh and for those who are wondering, Quinn is texting Jeff. I ship Quiff! :D **

**I own: Seth & Alec + The story plot**

**I don't own: GLEE :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

I jumped onto my motorcycle and I gunned the engine. I took sharp turns, almost falling off but I didn't care. I loved feeling the wind in my Mohawk and it gave me a rush of adrenaline as I took the sharp corners. By the time I got home, I was sad that the ride was over. I quickly jumped off of the bike and ran into the house. I literally just had to push the door open, my mom refused to lock it for some crazy reason. But I loved her non the least.

"Hey Ma! I'm home." I called as I entered the house. I dropped my bag at the front and went into the living room where she was cleaning. I jumped onto the couch and she looked up.

"Hi Noah, darling. Why are you home so early?" She asked.

"Girl problems." I said, facing the ceiling. "I am totally stumped on how to ask out this girl."

"Oh. Must be someone special. Usually you have no problems. Who is this girl?"

"Berry. Rachel Berry."

"Oh!" her eyes lit up, "A nice Jewish girl. No wonder you're stumped. Why don't you do something romantic."

"That's what she wants I'm sure." I replied, "But it isn't my style. I have no idea what to do."

"Why don't you leave a rose on her locker with a note? Something simple?" she replied.

"Nah. If I'm going to be romantic, I want to go all out. I want it to special. I am a Puckerman after all."

"That you are." She winked, "So what are you going to do?"

"Um… I could leave a trail of rose petals down to the theatre… it think should would like that. Then I could… um, sing a song or something?" I said.

"That sounds good. But you'll have to do it in the morning. And early."

"Yeah I could get Quinn and everyone to help me… and tell Mr. Schue so he knows why were aren't at Glee club in the morning. I have it first so I think it should be okay."

"Well where are you going to get the rose petals from?"

I glanced shyly at the front garden where my mom grows all her roses. She sighed and said,

"Be careful." She shook her head and went back to cleaning. I jumped up excitedly and ran to the front. I carefully got out the scissors and started cutting the rose heads off the stem. I got about ten of them before I was tired. I gathered them up in a plastic back and walked back into the house.

Mom looked pained as she saw me de-petal them. But then she sighed and said,

"There's always next spring." Then she sat down and started helping me.

"I'll go get more." When we had finished, she still didn't think it was enough. She cut the rest of her roses and we de-petaled them. We placed all the petals in a bowl of water so they could soak. After an hour or two, we took them out and pressed them in between books.

I found the glue and shoved a few bottles into my bag. Next I took out some sheet music and started fiddling with my guitar. Then my phone went off.

**Got any idea's for your date with Rachel? – K**

**Don't have a date yet. But I have an idea on how to ask her out. It's very romantic… but I have a question… - Puckerman**

**Yup?** **–K**

**Do you know a romantic song I could sing to her? With only the guitar or piano possible? – Puckerman**

**Well, one of the warblers wrote a romantic song. I'm sure he won't mind if you use it. It's on piano. – K**

**SEND AWAY! – Puckerman**

Minutes later, I received an email Brock Baker who I assumed was the warbler. The song lyrics and the melodies were all there.

"YES!" I said, happily. I downloaded the document and printed it off and started practicing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

I chuckled to myself, after getting Brock to send the song to Puck. It would be perfect, Rachel the princess and Puck was definitely the knight in tattered armor. He wasn't a perfect knight but he was perfect for Rachel.

"So?" Quinn walked up to me and asked, "Has Puck asked you for advice yet?"

"Oh yeah. But you know me. I think Noah has something planned though. He asked me for a romantic song so I gave it to him." Rachel passed by.

"You're in for a treat!" I said to her. Her eyes went wide and she said,

"What?"

"I think, Puck has turned into Noah." I winked before Quinn and I fled down the hallway, leaving a shell shocked Rachel.

"WAIT!" She called after us but we continued to run down the hallway. We could hear her stamp her feet but we kept on going.

**Rachel**

After Quinn and Kurt artfully ditched me, I rolled my eyes and went on a hunt for Matt. He was my ride home.

"Matt!" I called as I pushed the door for the boys locker room. I didn't step inside.

"Matt!" I called again. I saw Finn so I opened it fully and said,

"Finn could you find Matt for me?"

"Why? Alec not good enough?" He sneered.

"Well if you're not going to be any help." I said, carefully walking in. There wasn't anyone else in the changing area or changing except for Finn who still had his clothes on. I tried to walk further back, in search of Matt but he blocked my way.

"You didn't answer my question." He growled.

"Alec and I are friends."

"With Benefits." He sneered. I slapped him.

"NO. Just friends." I pushed my way past him and started walking. He grabbed me from behind and slammed me into a locker.

"Don't slap me." he said.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I like!" I growled back at him. He forced himself against me and then suddenly, kissed me. Instantly I put my hands against him and tried to push him off. Him, being a giant and me being much smaller I was unsuccessful.

I twisted and when he finally pulled away he grinned.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF M—" I tried to scream before he pushed his lips back onto mine. Again, I started to pound my fists onto him.

"STOP MOVING." He said growled and then his hands started to wonder. He pressed his hands hard against my thigh and then moved them up, under my shirt. There was so much force, I thought he could break a rib or too.

"You. Are. Mine." He said. I desperately tried to push him off of me or get his hands out from under my shirt.

"HEY! THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" I heard someone scream, he looked around and there was Matt and Mike. They came forward and Finn blocked me with his body.

"No." he said.

"Get the fuck away from her." Matt was seriously pissed. When Matt was pissed, hell came loose. He swung at Finn who ducked and he hit the locker instead. I slipped out of Finn's reach and into Mike's arms.

Finn and Matt got into a full-blown fight and Mike led me out. I had started screaming at both of them to stop, but neither listened. Mike held me in his arms while I cried. I was so worried for Matt, Finn had the height advantage but I knew Matt was strong. Still I was scared. We heard a thud and a crash, which made me shriek a little.

"What's going on?" Seth and Alec came running.

"Why are you two still here? It's late." Mike asked.

They both shrugged, "At the library and then I was getting something from my locker when I heard…" Seth's eyes went wide.

"Matt and Finn." I replied. Seth instantly ran into the change room, Alec following suit.

"NO!" I screamed but it was too late.

"Mike go in and break it up! Please!" I begged. He nodded and disappeared through the door.

I stood against the locker, waiting for them to emerge. Finally, after what felt like hours, Mike, Seth, Alec and Matt came out of the change room. Seth had a bloody nose, Alec had a small bruise on his forehead, Mike was fine, untouched. Matt however, was the worst, he had a bloody nose that looked slightly crooked. He had a bruise forming on his cheek and his knuckles were bleeding and bruised. All four of them were breathing heavily.

"Matt…" I said as I hugged him.

"I am so sorry! Guys, I…" I said tried to say, but a river of tears came to my eyes and flowed down my cheeks.

"Rachel. It isn't your fault. Finn's a douche and deserves to burn in hell. I'd fight him a thousand more times if I had too." Seth shrugged. He said it so casually, it sounded like no big deal.

"You make it sound so simple." I said.

"Because it is. Finn is a douche bag." He smiled at me. I laughed and said,

"I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"Me neither." Matt grinned. He put his arm around me and we all started walking towards the front. Alec and Seth stopped at the library and said bye. Mike ran to a worried Tina who was waiting in the parking lot for him.

We slowly went towards the car. When we got inside, Matt asked,

"Did he…"

"He tried to. His hands got up my shirt but… he kissed me. That's all." I replied, looking away. Matt nodded then started the car.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing Hiram can't fix." He said as we drove off.

"Thanks Matt."

"It's what brothers are for."

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

When we got home and I explained what happened Hiram, he fixed my nose and sent me to bed with two Tylenols. I quickly took out my phone and sent a mass text to all the glee club, excluding Rachel.

**Finn Hudson needs a serious beat down. – M**

**Agree. We just heard what happened. We are at Breadstix's. Can you meet us? – Artie and the rest of us**

**Can't get out of the house. Make a plan. Fill me in later. – M**

**All hell is lose for Finn Hudson. Obviously he didn't understand our first message. – Satan**

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH YES. Well. I do love Satan. :D Reviews would be loved! LOVED ! Reviews bring colour into my life :D wink wink nudge nudge <strong>

**HEARTSSSSSSSSSS**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 8! ****I hope you guys like it! :D:D I'm excited! I've already written most of this fic because I started it awhile ago and only posted it a few weeks ago! It's going to be loooong! **

**I own: Seth & Alec + The story plot**

**I don't own: GLEE! :(**

**This chapter (like the whole story) is for my awesome, epic friends who read my stories :) M & puckleberryfanatic123 ! HEARTS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

After I found out what happened to Rachel, I flipped shit and drove to Breadstix's.

"How could this of happened?" I bellowed at everyone. They looked shocked at my outburst. "Finn was fucking going to RAPE her. He has a sick mind that bastard."

"Agreed." Seth said calmly, he had a little blood on his shirt, "That's why we've decided that we are going to get him kicked off the football team. He'll get tormented and even better," he said grinning at the cheerios and the few jocks, "We get to torment him. There'll be one spot on the football and Alec's planning on getting it. We can use the leverage we have inside the team to boost up Alec."

"Are you good?" I asked, genuinely wondering. He nodded.

"Already have a football scholarship. They told me I could take a year off in case I wanted to rest up for university but if we can use the spot to bring Finn down… why not play a little?" he shrugged. I high fived him. Alec and Seth were pretty cool. Now I get why Rachel would go out on a date with him… speaking of Rachel.

"How is she?" I asked. Santana looked up and said,

"Matt's taking care of her. Okay, along with the tormenting, what else should we do?"

"Shunning." Quinn said, "If the most popular girls and guys don't talk to Finn, slowly no one will either."

"Someone else can be alpha male." Brittany joked.

"We can stick fat cakes to his locker every day." Santana said, we all gave her looks. "What? He's fat. Remember Rocky Horror?" Everyone shuddered.

"That was a horror." Mike said. Everyone agreed.

"We can form a protective circle around Rachel." I suggested, "So that no one messes with her." They all nodded.

"Out of random curiosity," Mike said casually, "Has anyone else noticed how close Matt and Rachel seem to be?" Everyone nodded, but I noticed that the three cheerleads and Kurt kept their heads down.

"Matt told me that he and Rachel were like brother and sister." I replied, "They're close, what's the big deal?"

"I dunno. I thought it was interesting how he ran into the change room and started beating Finn like his was a knight…"

"In tattered armor…" Kurt sang quietly. That was a line from the song. I shot him a looked and he shrugged innocently.

"Whatever. Let's focus at the task at hand please?" Santana said, irritably.

"Of course. We all know Santana doesn't want to her about her boyfriend being interested in another girl!" I joked, poking her. She growled at me and said,

"I'm sure this will be a fun conversation when Rachel's your girlfriend. IF she even goes out on a date with you." I shot her a look.

"That shouldn't be a problem." The twins raised their eyebrows at me, "I have something planned out that's going to blow your mind."

"It better be better than, You. Me. Breadstix's. 7pm." She mocked.

"Oh it is. And when you see it, you'll wish someone would do something that romantic for you." I said, standing up. "WE all good now?"

"Yeah." Santana waved her hands and everyone got up. She was concentrating on her phone. I got up and walked towards my motorcycle. I quickly hopped on but then I remembered I might need Quinn's, Santana and Brittany's help. I jumped off and quickly walked back inside and to the table. I sat down and said,

"I need to make a deal." I said, folding my arms and putting them on the table. Santana, Quinn and Brittany looked up and cocked their heads to one side.

"I have the perfect idea on how to ask her out. But I need some help with it."

"Go on." Quinn said.

"I want to glue rose petals from her locker, down the side of the wall and make a trail of them down to the auditorium where I will be playing a song."

"That's… adorable." Quinn said, smiling. "Who helped you come up with that?"

"No one. I got the idea myself." I said smirking, "So will you help me or not?"

"Yes we will!" Brittany said. "But we should get there earlier and get Rachel to come early too so that we no one tramples the petals." Santana grinned at her and I high fived her.

"So what time tomorrow?"

"We can get Rachel there by 6:30. So we can get there at 5am."

"How will we get in?" I asked.

"Simple. I have a key to school. I am Quinn Fabray for heavens sake." She flipped her hair.

"Okay. I'll meet you there at 5am." I said. I got up and they waved. Again, I jogged out to my motorcycle and jumped on. I floored the engine and took of, again taking the curbs like it was easy. Well it was.

When I got to my destination, I threw my bike to the ground and stormed inside. I walked inside and stomped into my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed,

"WHY THE HELL DOES FINN HUDSON HAVE TO BE A DOUCHE."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

After a while of being curled up into a ball and covered with my covers, I decided to fish out my iPod and plug it into my dock. I blasted Party Rock Anthem to get my mind off of the events that happened. I striped off my clothes and stepped into my steaming shower.

I sang along with the lyrics.

PARTY ROCK  
>YEA<br>Whoa!  
>LET'S GO!<br>Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

Shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl  
>She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>What the track I got to know<br>Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white domino<br>Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!  
>I'm running through these hoes like drano<br>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping<br>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin  
>Hey!<p>

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Let's go  
>Party rock is in the house tonight<br>Everybody just have a good time  
>And we gonna make you lose your mind<p>

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling  
>Shuffling shuffling<p>

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad<p>

One more shot for us  
>(Another round)<br>Please fill up my cup  
>(Don't mess around)<br>We just wanna see  
>(You shake it now)<br>Now you wanna be  
>(You're naked now)<p>

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up  
>Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound<br>Put your hands up!

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<p>

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!<br>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
>Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)<p>

Shake that!  
>Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling<p>

Put your Put your  
>Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)<br>Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
>Put your Put your<br>Put your hands up  
>Your hands up<br>Put your hands up

I laughed. I loved that song, though I'd probably never admit it to anyone. It wasn't very Rachel Berry style so I thought if I told people I liked it, they'd think that I'm crazy since it's not usually my Broadway style music or whatever.

I stepped out of the shower and as I was reaching for the towel that hung nearby, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I gasped at the sight. There was a bruise on my thighs and on my rib cage. On my rib cage, you could see Finn's fingerprints clearly. I quickly the towel and wrapped it around me, covering the bruises immediately. I ran out of the washroom, not even bothering to grab my hairbrush. I quickly threw on a pair of PJs that covered me from top to bottom and dived under the covers with my phone, laptop and iPod in hand.

I shoved the headphones onto my head, plugged in and started up my laptop and quickly switched on my music, blaring it so I could get the image of the bruises out of my head. The more I thought of it, the more I remembered how Finn pressed himself against me, locking my lips with his and his hands…

I shut my eyes, cursing myself for thinking about it. Suddenly, my phone went off, startling me.

**You okay Berry? I heard about what happened. – Puckerman**

I sighed and smiled at Noah's concern.

**I think so. – R**

**If you're not Berry, don't hesitate to call. I'm here if you need anything. – Puckerman**

**Thanks Noah. I appreciate the thought. – R**

**Anytime darling. Keeping smiling, pretty girl. – Puckerman**

**Keep smirking, Noah. – R**

I chuckled and then carefully tossed my phone to the fuzzy chair that lay beside my bed. I flicked up my laptop and started writing my English essay which was due in a few days. I wanted to get a head start on it, and anything related to English always took my mind off of the daily events.

_Katharina does not want to marry Patruchio because he a douche. He reminds me of a boyfriend I used to have…_

I quickly erased that, laughing to myself.

_Katharina does not want to marry Patruchio…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I'm reading The Taming of the Shrew in english class so I thought I'd add in a little bit! The song was Party Rock Athem by LMFAO love that songg! <strong>

**Reviews would be lovedd! :D wink wink nudge nudge :) ITS ALMOST 2012! WOOOOT! **


	11. Chapter 10

**HERE IS CHAPTER 10! I hope you guys like it! And BTW, I won't be posting until after New Years, like the 2nd or the 3rd! So enjoy this chapter! **

**I own: SETH&ALEC and the story plot**

**I don't own: GLEE :( Sadness**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

The next morning, Santana, Brittany and Quinn jumped onto my bed rudely awakening me. I growled at them, and nonchalantly held my chest. The bruises had started to get worse over night. I had barely slept, always tossing and turning trying to find a good position to sleep in.

"WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?" I screamed at them, no doubt waking up the whole family in the process.

"SH!" Quinn clamped her hand over my mouth and led me out of bed. Santana go out duck tape and wrapped it around my mouth.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this." She said, not looking the least bit sad. I glowered at her while Brittany ran around the room, placing outfit after outfit on the bed.

"Brit, honey, pick one." Quinn called as she started doing my make up. She sighed unhappily and put back the options she didn't want. Finally, she settled on one out fit and threw it to me. Glaring at them, I put on the outfit. They sighed and then said,

"Perfect. We'll grab breakfast on the way or when we get there." Santana shrugged and grabbed my hand.

"Bye Matt!" They called and I mumbled. Matt laughed and waved. He winked at Santana who blushed.

They shoved me into the car, pushing my bag in after me. I glared at them, as the pulled out of the driveway and they started blaring music. I glanced at the clock and it said, "6:25."

I pulled off the duck tape and said, "What would possess someone to wake me at this ungodly hour and drag me to school? I don't have to be here for another two hours!"

"We have cheerio practice and we wanted you to practice a duet with a special friend of ours. Who will remain nameless." Quinn said as she sped up. Santana hooted and Brittany grinned. They had somehow managed to squeeze three people in the front and left me in the back alone.

"Tell me who!"

"You don't know them. They really wanted to meet you. Now, Shh!" Quinn said silencing me with a look. I looked startled. I'd never received a Quinn death look before. It was deadly.

We pulled into the parking lot and Santana pulled me out forcefully.

"OUCH!" I said, then quickly shut my mouth. I didn't want to worry anyone about the bruises. Finn was enough hot water and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

We started running towards the building, Brittany trailing after us complaining about some breakfast sandwich.

Santana and Quinn pushed me in the building and said, "Go to your locker! No where else until you get there!" Then they closed the door and shut me inside.

I banged on the door, pounding but they didn't let me out. I ran to my locker, trying to figure out why they would do this. When I got there, I saw a trail of rose petals from my locker, down the wall of lockers and onto the ground when it turns into a trail down the hallway. I followed the petals down the hallway. The trail led to the wall, where there was a note and then the trail continued. I took the note off the wall and read it.

_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you… _

I smiled at the note, and continued down the path. It led to another wall, that had another note taped it to it.

_It's not always easy but I'm here forever… _

I smiled, knowing exactly which song he was quoting. It was another unusual, different song that I didn't like to admit I liked. I had a feeling Santana probably told him. The trail led to the auditorium, but there was one last note on the door.

_And we are the lovers…_

I started bouncing up and down, then I calmed myself and carefully opened the door to be hit with a wall of amazing sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

The minute the door opened in a fraction, I hit the piano keys and started playing. Kurt thank god, had sent me a recording of the other instruments, which I blasted in the background.

"Every time I look at you

I see a crown your eyes of blue

Love inside so thick with deep emotion

I hear the words inside your head

The ones you wish I woulda said

The night is out the day is dead

You sway me more violent than the ocean

You are perfect in this light

You are the damsel in distress

And I am nothing less

Than your knight in tattered armor

So, take my hand

Oh, baby come on

And we will run through the open fields

You and me

We will be living

In a fairytale ending

When we touch I feel your heart

Beat inside your chest it starts

Making me wild without a hesitation

I cannot contain this love

As strong as the hand of God above

More powerful than the kings of any nation

You are the damsel in distress

And I am nothing less

Than your knight in tattered armor

So, take my hand

Oh, baby come on

And we will run through the open fields

You and me

We will be living

In a fairytale ending

When the dark gets too dark

Then I will be your light

When the pain's too great

Then I will be your fight

When you're blind to love

Then I will be your sight, oh

I will be your knight

In tattered armor

You are the damsel in distress

And I am nothing less

Than your knight in tattered armor

So, take my hand

Oh, baby come on

And we will run through the open fields

You and me

We will be living

In a fairytale ending

Yes, you and me

We will be living

In a fairytale ending

Yes, you and me

We will be living

In a fairytale ending

A fairytale ending

Welcome, welcome, welcome

To happily ever after"

When I finished, I looked at her. She stood there, looking at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Berry?" I called. She hadn't moved form the top of the staircase.

"Puck?" she said with a shocked tone.

"No." I replied throwing her a grin, "Noah."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I couldn't believe this. This was beyond romantic. It was adorable. I couldn't believe Noah had put this together himself.

"Puck?" I asked, I was trying to see if this was Puck or Noah.

"No." he said and I smiled, "Noah."

He threw me a grin that made my heart skip a beat. I ran down the staircase and into his ready arms. I missed being in his arms, his strong, powerful arms. I felt like I was safe with him. I never felt that with Finn, I only felt like a ball of fat was hugging me.

"So, tonight, want to go on a very romantic date with moi, Mr. Puckerman." He asked. I giggled and said,

"I don't really want to go on a date with your dad."

"I meant me." he said.

"I know, silly." I said, clinging to him. "And I'd love to."

"YES! I'll pick you up at seven." He grinned, then he frown. "I have to go to football practice…"

"I'll sit in the bleachers." I replied.

"Meet you there darling." He kissed my forehead and we walked out of the auditorium. He stopped at the change room and I kept walking to the field. I climbed to the top of the bleachers and waved to Santana, Brit and Quinn. They smiled back.

The window blew threw, messing up my hair so I quickly fixed it, taking out my brush. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

**Need help untangling your hair? – Unknown**

…What the hell?

I whipped around but the only people on the field were the cheerios who were busy running around. No one was near his or her phones. The football guys had just come out of the field, running laps and Bieste was yelling at them to go faster. There was no one here except for me…

'It was probably just a stupid prank by someone.' I thought. 'There's no one here.'

I kept my eyes on the football team, watching Noah, Matt and Mike running hard. I noticed Finn trailing behind, wincing every so often. I smirked to myself. He was probably hurting from the fight.

Then, I saw Alec come out onto the field and went straight to Bieste. She looked pleased and they started talking about something. She looked very pleased by the end of the conversation and Alec disappeared back into the school. I waved to him, but he didn't see me.

**I am on the bleachers. Way to see me. – R**

**HAHA. Sorry was busying talking to coach. *****Mental wave* Why you on the bleachers? – A**

**I was here early and decided to come watch Noah play. – R **

**Very early. – A **

**Yeah… well… - R**

**I saw the trail of roses. Cute. I never thought from what I heard of Puckerman that he would do that. – A **

**People are capable of surprising you. – R **

**I know. I am very surprised. HAHA. When's the big date? Seth will be dying to help you pick out an outfit. – A **

**So will Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Kurt. – R **

**They can all work together. – A **

**Yeah I'm sure that will end well… excuse me, have you met Santana? Or Quinn when she wants something? – R **

**Have you met Seth when he has his eye on something, no. If he wanted Kurt bad enough, Klaine would be broken by now. – A **

**Well. This should be an interesting fight. I'll bring the popcorn. – R**

**And I'll bring the shovel and garbage bags. – A**

* * *

><p><strong>FairyTale Ending - Brock Baker <strong>

**And the lyrics Noah wrote out were from The Heart Never Lies by McFly ! I love them! **

**Reviews would be loved! Last ones for 2011! WOOOT WOOOT!**

**Have an awesome New Years! SEE YOU IN 2012! :D:D**

**Heartss! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is their date! WOOOT! Everyone excited? PUCKLEBERRRY WOOTWOOT! AHHA **

**How was everyone's new years? awesome? it's 2012! WOOOOOT! yeah so ENJOYYY **

**I own: Seth and Alec + the story plot**

**I don't own: Gleeeee :( sadddd**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

**4pm**

Alec was right. Seth did want to pick out my outfit. Unfortunately, I was right too. Santana started screaming in Spanish when Seth decided on replacing something in the outfit and Quinn almost burned my hair with anger. Matt had vacated the house; not wanting more people to figure out he was a Rutherford-Berry.

"URGH. You're making my life more difficult!" Santana screamed at Seth. He didn't even flinched just calmly said,

"That doesn't match."

"That's the POINT. Rachel is… a DIVA. She'll wear whatever she wants and I think we should stay true to that."

He rolled his eyes and then said, "Fine. Mismatch the shoes then. But we ARE making this match."

Santana growled at him and I said, "San. Leave it be. Just mismatch the shoes."

She rudely turned and stomped into the closet, slamming the door behind her, not realizing that she was now locked in. We all laughed as she banged on the door.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" She banged on the door. After a few minutes, Brit opened the door and Santana threw the shoes at Seth who actually caught them. That enraged her more, which made her stomp out of the room and down the stairs.

Quinn sighed and said, "I'll be back." She handed the iron to Alec who surprisingly knew how to straighten hair.

"I thought you said that there were going to be popcorn." Alec whined.

"We ran out." I said laughing and trying not to move my head. He sighed and kept on straightening.

"Does Santana get like that every time someone corrects her?" Seth asked. Brit nodded and said,

"You learn to love it." Seth mumbled something about crazy people should be locked up.

"So is the outfit finalized?" I asked, motioning to Alec that I was going to turn my head. He let go of the straightener and I turned my head.

"VOILA!" Brittany said, holding up a violet dress with gold and silver shoes. They had mismatched the shoes, like Seth said. She held up a silver chain with a feather on the end. It was blue.

I smiled and quickly took it. I fled to the washroom where I hurriedly tried to put everything on.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany<strong>

The minute Rachel went into the washroom I turned to Alec and said, "You still like her."

He shrugged and started picking up all the discarded clothes.

"Not really. More like a friend."

"I may be stupid, but I DO know something's."

"Never said you were."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Just stop avoiding the truth."

"Nah. Nah. Nah. I never confirmed or denied it." he replied.

"I don't need your confirmation. I know it." I said.

"Are you going to tell her?" He whispered softly.

"No." I breathed, "But you are going to get over this crush. I don't want to sound mean, because really, I'm not, but she and Puck are meant to be. So! Get over it!" he nodded sadly so I bounced over and gave him a hug.

"There are plenty of cheerio's I could hook you up with." I offered.

"Nah, I'll find something to occupy my time with." He grinned at me. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I could hear Brittany and Alec talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When Brittany started to laugh, I decided it was safe to come out so I said,

"I'm coming out." Then I pushed the door open and Brittany gasped. Alec did a double take.

"Woo… who's that pretty lady?"

"Still me Alec." I said a little sourly. He laughed and I smiled back at him.

Kurt, Quinn and a less angry Santana entered the room. They all stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me.

"Damn Rachel… if I wasn't with Matt." She whistled. I blushed and threw a pillow at her. She dodged it with ease and then settled down.

"You look stunning, Rach." Both Quinn and Kurt said. Seth nodded in agreement, eye twinkling with delight.

"I was right!" he sing-songed. Santana threw him a dirty look but the smug smirk on his face remained.

"OH MY GOD. IT'S 6:30! Half an hour till Puck's here!" Quinn squealed. We all headed downstairs and sat in the living room. Santana turned on the TV and we started watching the Suite Life of Zack and Cody per Brittany's request.

"If we were in that show, I'd totally be Zack and you would be Cody." Alec said to Seth.

"Sure you would. I'm a hit with the ladies too.. even if I don't swing that way." Seth retorted, winking at Brittany who giggled. Alec blushed.

"Well so am I."

"There can't be two Zack's." I said.

"Well we'll just have to make our own show. The suite life of Alec and Seth." He replied, "Yeah I like the sound of that. We'd run the twins out of business!"

"No! NO ONE CAN RUN THEM OUT OF BUSINESS!" Brittany squealed, taking the remote and pulled the volume up higher. We all chuckled and Brittany pouted until I put my arms around her and gave her a big hug.

Then the doorbell rang. We all jumped up and they ran to the door. Alec shoved me behind so that they all crammed up to the front door. I stood behind them, impatiently tapping my foot.

"Ah. Hi Guys." He said, uncertainly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How may we help you?" Alec said smoothly.

"I'm looking for Rachel Berry."

"Oh she's not available. She just went on a date with Matt." Alec said then I heard an HURPHM. I saw him clutching his chest and Santana glaring at him.

"I official hate the twins." She said. Then they all stepped aside to reveal me. Noah looked absolutely handsome. He was wearing a black suite, with a baby pink tie and a white shirt. He was holding a bouquet of red roses. I walked forward and took them, quickly handing them to Santana. I stepped out and forcefully closed the door behind me. I heard a little squeak then I turned to face Noah.

"You look like a gentleman, Noah." He smiled and said,

"Why thank you Miss Berry. You look quiet gorgeous yourself." I smiled back, blushing a little and staring at my feet.

"Hey. My eyes are up here." He smiled gently. I blushed again but this time managed to keep his gaze.

We walked down the stairs, our hands brushing a little bit. He kept looking straight and so did I. When we got into the car, he opened my door for me. I thanked him then got it. My phone buzzed just as he sat down. I took it out to check it.

**You look very pretty tonight. I hope he's on his best behavior or… - Unknown**

I looked around, looking a little panicked.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"Get ready Berry. For the best night of your life." He grinned.

And he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>OH. WELL. HAAAA. Kay, so :) Did you guys like it? Like it enough to leave a review perhaps? :D AHAHHAH k<strong>

**SO, random poll: If you could date either of the twins; who would you date? Seth or Alec? **

**Anyways! Reviews are looooved! :D WOOOT! HEARTS TO ALLLLL! **


	13. Chapter 12

**HEYYYYYYYYY SORRY for the break, I was really busy! Here is Chapter 12! Their dateeeeeeee wooooot! :D**

**I own: the story plot and Seth and Alec**

**I dont own: Glee :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

After the unsettling message, and Noah's terrible driving, we finally arrived at Breadstix's.

"How did you even get a car?" I asked. He always was on his motorcycle. Never had I ever seen him drive an actually car, which would pretty much explain his bad driving skills.

"Oh how do you think I go on all my dates? With a motorcycle?" he laughed.

"Well considering those aren't dates…" I muttered. He heard me and laughed again,

"Gotta be classy."

"Yeah, of course you do Noah." We walked in, boys from McKinley were in there and they all turned to stare at me. Noah put his arm protectively around me and I giggled as tucked myself closer under his arms. Noah waltzed over to his favourite table. I giggled and followed closely behind.

"They have these AWESOME Vegan meatballs… I tried them yesterday when I can just in case I had to switch the restaurant."

"Wait, what?"

"They have awesome vegan meatballs…"

"You had them?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah. If they were bad I didn't want you to order then so I decided to try them before so that I could find a different restaurant if their bad… it's the only vegan meal."

"… Wow. Noah that's… so thoughtful…" I said, totally shocked. None of the other guys I had dated did that. Alec was the only exception since he didn't know.

"I didn't know you remembered…"

"Of course I remembered baby. It's Rachel Berry for heaven sakes. I could I forget?" he said genuinely. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Baby don't cry…" he wrapped his arms around me. I tried to control the tears but it was hard. Noah wiped n the tears off my face with a napkin.

"Oh shit my make up."

"Baby you look better without it. Way prettier." He winked at me and I moved off my chair and into the booth beside Noah. He wrapped one arm around me and whispered in my ear.

Until the waitress came, we had a light conversation. When he came, he couldn't stop staring at me chest. I blushed mentally kicking Brittany for choosing a dress with such a low cut.

"Excuse, but I believe my girlfriend's eyes are on her face. Not her chest." Noah growled at the waiter. He looked at Noah and said,

"Well then maybe she shouldn't wear clothes so low if she doesn't want half the restaurant to stare."

"She can wear whatever the fuck she wants. You control your eyes." Noah's tone went from angry to hell-is-going-to-break-lose-if-you-don't-leave tone.

I smiled apologetically at him and then said, "Can you send us another waiter? I don't want you to upset my… date." He nodded curtly and then walked away.

I turned to Noah and said, "What's wrong with you?"

"HE was staring at your BOOBS!"

"Plenty of people do that." I said, rolling my eyes, "You don't have to get so mad about it."

"You're not a horse up for sale. You don't need to be ogled at by passing men." I noticed the whole time he said it to my face, eyes not waving from mine.

"Tons of girls stare at you." I said.

"That's because I'm a stud." Then he rolled his eyes, "Rachel… he was checking you out like a piece of meat. I was just trying to save you some dignity. "

"I don't need you to save my dignity. I can do that myself." I said back, hotly.

"Rach… I'm sorry." he closed his eyes and then opened them. I could see a little hurt, but I was too angry to care, "Please, let's not make a big deal out of this. I won't do it again if it makes you so unhappy."

"Fine." I said, sliding away slightly. He turned away for a second, probably regretting asking me out and then turned back.

"So. It's senior year. Plans for next year." He said, folding his arms on the table, looking slightly happier.

"Going to NYADA. I know I'm going to get the lead in the school play and outside of the school I do some theatre work outside of school too so I'm all set. I need to help Kurt get in too because it wouldn't be New York without Kurt." I said, "And yourself."

He just shrugged and said, "I'm not sure yet. There might be a football scholarship in the works for me, but I want to stay somewhere where I can be close to Beth…"

"You're a family man. That's cute." I said, instantly forgetting about our earlier fight. He smiled and said,

"But if an opportunities comes up somewhere far, I might have to leave."

"Of course. You can always video chat with Shelby. That's what we are doing."

"So you two fixed your relationship?"

"Yeah we did. She wants to be a part of my life as much as I want her to be a part of mine. My dads agree too." Right after I finished that sentence, the new waiter came, this time a girl.

"Can I take your order?" She asked.

"Can I get the vegan meatballs on top of the spaghetti and a coke please?" I asked. She nodded and then Noah said.

"Regular meatballs and the spaghetti." He said, "And a root bear please." We handed her our menus and went back to the conversation.

"That's good that you two are close again." he said. I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"How are things going with your mom?" I asked. Matt had told me that things were rough at home with Noah and his mom. Apparently there had been a lot of fighting. A few times he ended up at one of his friends houses to sleep. I felt guilty because I knew he would've come to Matt's house, but I was there so he couldn't.

"It's been better." He said, not looking at me, "Everything's a little rough because I'm going to university next year and it'll only be her and my little sister. She doesn't know if she's going to have enough money to keep up. I told her that I'd get a job and send money back but she insists that I'll need it. That's why I'm trying extremely hard to get a scholarship."

"If you need help with making notes and things for your subjects, I can help. I have a pretty good average." I smiled at him and reached out my hand. He took it and smiled back,

"Yeah. I'd like that." We sat there for a minute, before the food came. We started eating and things went back to normal. He asked jokingly about the date with Alec and I told him that we decided we should be friends. I didn't mention anything about how Alec figured out I liked Noah and vice versa.

Noah laughed and I said, "What? Can't a guy be friends with a girl or do they always have to be dating."

He smirked and said, "I guess its possible." He got a little tomato on his nose and didn't notice it. I took my finger and wiped it off and onto his cheek. I giggled and he narrowed his eyes at me. He picked up a little piece of my meatball and pretending to feed it to me, but instead smeared it all over my face.

"HEY! Stop being such a child!" I said, jokingly.

"You started it!"

"I didn't ask who started it!" He laughed and the quickly slide over and gave me a hug, I laughed and we asked for the check.

When we got to the car, and he took me home. He walked me to the front door and then stood there.

"SO what would a gentleman do at this point?" he asked.

"He could kiss me…" I winked suggestively. He laughed and leaned in. Instead of kissing my lips, he lightly kissed my forehead. He hurried down the stairs and I called to him,

"Wait." I came running down to the car and said, "Did you mean what you said about me being your girlfriend in Breadstix's?"

"Of course." He said, looking surprised that I'd even ask that question. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his lips lightly, before blushing and turned to run to the door. He caught my arm and pulled me back for more.

It felt like a good few minutes, before I heard the door slam and a smirking Seth standing there, wagging his fingers.

"Get lost Puckerman!" he joked. Noah smirked at him, smiled at me then got into his car and drove off. I smiled and started slowly walking back to the door when I shoved Seth further into the house and growled at him.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes." He said cheekily leading me into the living room where everyone was curled up or snuggling with someone. I spotted Quinn snuggling with an unfamiliar face.

Kurt looked up from Blaine and smiled at me, "Rachel meet Jeff. Jeff meet the owner of the house." He smiled at me and waved. I waved back and walked over to Quinn who was sleeping peacefully on top of Jeff. I nudged her and she shot up like a bullet.

"Hey Quinnie. Do you want to come upstairs and sleep in a bed."

"No." she mumbled, "Jeff's comfy enough." He laughed at that and snuggled, "Plus I want to hear about your date."

Blaine looked up and waved at me, then said, "Well if you are going to talk, Jeff and I should probably go. Bye Rachel!" He and Jeff got up, even though both Kurt and Quinn were protesting. They chuckled and then left.

Alec was peacefully sleeping beside Brittany who was also sleeping. Quinn nudged both of them awake and they woke up. I sat in on the floor with everyone and started my tale.

"So basically we are in Breadstix's everything's good when this waiter comes over. He's obviously staring at my chest but I don't make a big deal out of it. Noah however, blows up and tells him off. They get into a little squabble. When I told Noah to just leave it, he acted all macho and said he was protecting my dignity! Who is he to say if my dignity needs protecting or not!" I huffed. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and I snapped,

"What?"

"I think it was sweet, protecting you and all that. Maybe next time we shouldn't pick something so low cut." Quinn said.

"I should be able to wear whatever I want. People are always going to stare so what's the point?"

"Rachel…" Quinn started. I huffed and got up and made my way to the kitchen. They tried following but I waved them off.

I got out a glass and got some water, sitting on top of the counter, pouting.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

I honestly didn't understand what was wrong with Rachel. I thought it was cute how Puck defended her, but if she was going to get all huffy about this, I was going to fix it. Even though they had kissed, (yes we were all watching), I don't think this matter was resolved. And I knew it was going to come up again and hurt their relationship even more than how it is now. I called Puck and left the room.

"You go for Puckerman." He said, sounding tired.

"Look Rachel told us about your little fight." He groaned, "But just listen, I'm going to keep you on mute and you'll be able to hear what we are saying. I'm going to get her to tell me why she got all-mad about this. Okay?"

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because, and I swear if you tell anyone this, I will kill you, but I'm kind of a sucker for a sappy story." I said, half lying. The truth was, I wanted Rachel to be happy and Puck made her happy. So this relationship better not end in flames.

After a few moments he said, "Thanks Alec."

"No problem. You are going on mute now." I said, clicking the button. I looked up and Seth was leaning against the wall staring at me. He mouth,

'Sucker for a sappy story, huh?' I shrugged and he narrowed his eyes. Then he waved his hand meaning we would talk about this later. I internally groaned because strutting into the kitchen.

There was Rachel, as pretty as ever, sitting on the counter with a pouty face. She was sipping her water and kicking the cabinets that were under her make shift chair.

"Rachel…" I said, she looked at me, "Why did you get all mad about the whole waiter and Puck thing?"

"Because he was getting all clingy. It bothered me that he… he…"

"That he cared so much?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded,

"When you're talented, you get used to being on your own." She responded.

"I'm taking a wild guess here," Alec said, "But none of your boyfriends ever acted like that when a guy… looked at you like that."

That threw her for a moment. She looked down at the glass, then back at me.

"Yeah. Guys won't stare that often but… I don't know. It was weird that Noah even noticed it. Finn never did, hell Finn was always looking at other girls to pay attention to me. I guess it… it was weird for someone to stand for me with so much passion. As in a guy, or someone I'm dating… or my new boyfriend." She giggled at the end of that, liking the way it sounded. I smiled and said,

"So, if another guys does that, you won't chew up Puck for yelling at him, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it was kind of romantic, like what Quinn said." She giggled again and set down the glass of water. She hopped off the counter and then gave me a hug.

"Thanks Alec. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" I said, revealing the phone, which had Noah's name and the calling time on it. Puck was still listening. I unmated it and said,

"You're on with Rachel, Puck."

Her eyes widened and she hit my arm, "ALEC!" I chuckled and said,

"What? I had to fix it!"

"Thanks Alec. Baby I'm sorry." She said.

"Darling its okay. It should've guessed, though."

She giggled again and then I said, "Okay. If you two want to have a sappy conversation, call her yourself Puckerman. I'm out. Ready to crash for the night."

"Bye Alec. Thanks man."

"Anytime, Puckerman." I nodded to Rachel who was already on the phone with Puck. I laughed silently and walked upstairs. Everyone was in Rachel's room. Santana and Kurt were cuddling in a corner, Brittany and Quinn in the other. Seth was in the middle of the room and he looked at me, expecting an answer. I nodded to him and we went outside the room.

I peered down, and Rachel was still in the kitchen. We made our way to the guest room and sat on the bed.

"So. Rachel. Sappy story."

"She needs to be happy. Puck makes her happy. The end."

"But you still like her."

"Of course. She's Rachel. Who won't like her?" I shrugged again. Seth sighed impatiently and said,

"You should try to move on dude. We all know that she's meant for Puck. I know that's not very helpful but…" Then he shrugged.

"I know."

"Helping her doesn't help your case either."

"I know."

"So why do you do it?"

"Because it's the only way I can stay close to her."

"Find something else to get close to her."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you're a stubborn as an idiot and you are going to get in too deep and then SHIT ALLS." Seth said, getting up. "Come on."

I shrugged passed him and entered Rachel's room. She was on the bed, ear pressed to her phone. She saw me and then quickly said Bye to presumably Puck. She put her phone away and then smiled at me. I smiled back at her and winked.

Seth and I settled down on the floor. He curled up and I put my arm around him. It's how we've slept since we were babies. Rachel said goodnight and turned off the light.

I rolled over, arm still around Seth and I could make out her face in the darkness. She was peacefully sleeping and lightly snoring. I smirked, before clothing my eyes and falling into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well ... did you guys like it? Oh I adore Alec! So please, please, please! I adore your reviews as much as I adore Alec :D <strong>

**Back to school... urgh... hope you guys are having a better time than me! :) **

**HEARTS & COOKIES! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13! I hope you guys like it :) Sorry for the long wait for the chapters, I've been incredible busy lately. SO yeahhhhhh... **

**This chapter is for my awesome bfffsssss M and puckleberry123! :D**

***** Side note, has anyone seen VD lately? OMFG. DELENA FOREVEEEEEEEEEER! WOOT! Just like, Puckleberry forever & Quiff forever! HEARTS **

**I own: The story plot and Seth + Alec :D **

**I don't own: GLEE :( Sadness**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I woke at an unusual hour, at the sound of a beep. I checked my phone and there was one unread message.

**Did you sleep well? – S**

**Nope. – M**

**Aw, why baby? – S**

**Because you weren't in my arms. – M**

**AW BABY. C'mon over and we can do a lot more than cuddling. ;) – S**

**You know how I prefer cuddling over… at what you're hinting at. – M**

**AW. But still will you come over? – S**

**It's like four in the morning. Baby I can't come until the twins are gone. – M**

**And preferable everyone else… - S**

**Ah. Yeah. Okay. Sure. Santana. – M**

**Where are you anyways? – S**

**At our friend, Sam's house. He's transferring into McKinley tomorrow, slash later today. – M**

**He hot? – S**

**I won't know. I don't stare at my friends. And plus, why you looking at other guys when you're with me? – M**

**Which way does he swing? – S**

**What? – M**

**Seth looks kind of lonely. I thought maybe if this Sam dude wasn't bad looking and swung that way, they could get together. – S**

**Never thought you'd be considerate. No he doesn't swing that way unfortunately for Seth. – M**

**Pity. Maybe I'll just snatch it up. – S**

**I hope to god that just because it's night you are acting like this. – M**

**Goodnight baby. – S**

…**. You didn't…. oh never mind. Good Night. – M**

I put my phone away and then settled back on the ground. Sam turned his eye, yawning and said,

"What time is it?"

"A little passed four. Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we have to go to school." I said, putting my head down. Sam nodded then flipped over. I propped my pillow up on the floor and put my head down and promptly feel asleep.

**Matt**

_Later in the morning, around 8am _

"Wake up dude! It's passed 8!" I screamed into Sam's ear. He jumped awake and then ran to the bathroom. I chuckled and quickly threw on my clothes. By the time I was done, Sam was out of the bathroom.

We quickly fixed our hair (thought we'd never tell anyone that.) and we dived into the car. I drove as fast as I could to school, quickly parked and we ran to the front office to enroll Sam. He had all the parents' signatures and everything so we had a few papers to fill out. He got a similar schedule as mine and we had first period together so we walked there.

"Here." I said, opening the door. I spotted Rachel in the back with Santana and Brittany. Quinn regrettably wasn't in this class with them. She was in the AP version. I walked over to them, and Rachel smiled at me.

"Hey Matt!" She said, smiling, "Hey, I'm Rachel." She introduced herself to Sam.

"Hey, ladies. I'm Sam." He said, blushing a little bit. I chuckled, he used to go to an all boys school so he had little experience with girls. This is going to be an interesting few first weeks.

"So, which way do you swing?" Santana said immediately.

"SANTANA!" I said.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Um, either way." He said, "I'm mainly into girls, I guess."

"Oh." She said, looking a little disappointed.

"Why?"

"Oh no reason." She said quickly before turning back to Brit and Rachel. Sam looked at me, bewildered.

"So you going to join Glee club?" I asked him as the teacher started talking and we zoned out.

"I guess. I get to play the guitar right?"

"Yeah totally. And sing too."

"I don't know about that…" he blushed and I laughed quietly.

**Glee club**

When Mr. Schue walked into the room, we announced we had a new arrival and his eyes lit up. Then he got even more excited when announcing our new project.

"We are doing DUETS!" he said excitedly. "I got you into groups already, Rachel was going to be alone but now she can sing with Sam!"

He announced the groups. I am with Santana. She smirked as I walked over to her.

"What song, mattie?"

**Rachel**

I was excited to work with the new guy. He was actually one of Matt's and Noah's friends, I found out later. He was cute, nervous and really dorky but it was fun to chill with him. We compared favourite artists and a music. He showed me how to play a few chords on the guitar.

He even invited me over to his house, so that we could pick a song together. I had dance rehearsal so I was only going to show up around five ish. He gave me his address before rehearsal ended.

Noah came over and said, "So how's it going with Sam?"

"Good. I'm going over to his house after dance practice so we can practice a song." I replied.

"Ah. Make sure its just practice." He winked jokingly. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of cheating on you."

When I got to Sam's house after rehearsal, I was tired and sweaty. I knocked on his door and he let me in, flashing one of his goofy grins at me. He led me upstairs to his room, which was surprisingly neat for a boy.

There were guitars hanging from the wall, he undid one and pulled it down.

"Do you mind if I quickly change? I didn't have time at dance," I asked.

"Sure. I'll just turn around." He said, turning. I quickly grabbed my bag and found my clothes. I slipped on my pants and didn't realize I didn't have a top until it was too late.

"Can I borrow one of yours please?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I turned around and he turned at the same second, handing me the shirt. His eyes went wide when he saw the sit of the bruises that I had forgotten about. I quickly tried to throw the shirt over my head, but he grabbed my by the waist and pulled me in.

"Did Puck do this?" he asked, menacingly.

"No."

"Who?" he pulled my closer, so that our noses were touching.

"Someone else." I said, "Please don't tell Puck." Instantly, he dropped me and moved away. I put the shirt on and he said,

"You still haven't told him?"

"No." I said, "Please don't. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Fine Rachel." Sam said, sadly, "Please. If something happens again, tell me. I-I want to be your friend."

"I want to be yours too." I said hugging him. Then my phone went off. I quickly ran to it, opening up the message.

It was a picture of Sam and I. When he was holding me, I hadn't realized it at the time but I was in my bra. In the picture, it looked like he was holding my seductively.

I gasped at the caption.

**I wonder what the boyfriend would say about this. I don't think we'll have to wait long. He should've seen it by now… - Unknown**

Then there was some banging on the door. Sam and I opened it to find a very, very pissed off Noah. Then Sam hit the floor with a crash.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHH. K. So. HIIII! Do you like it? Ah K SAM! heartss i love Samchel friendship, it's really cute! <strong>

**Anyways, please review! I do love reviews, they brighten my day! Seriously, they dooooo! :D **

**LOOOOVE! AND HEARTSSSSSSSS! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14! I hope you guys liked it! It was fun to write jealous Puck! So enjoy! **

**This chapter is for my really awesome, awesome, amazing friends PUCKLEBERRYFANATIC123 & M! :D**

** I own: The story plot + Seth + Alec**

**I don't own: Glee :( so sad! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Part 1 _

**Puck**

I was mad as hell. I got a text from someone and it showed me a picture of Rachel and Sam standing close with Rachel's top off. Then when I get to the house, Sam and Rachel are at the door and Rachel's wearing HIS shirt. I know they did it, I mean, after every time I've had sex the girls always want to wear my t-shirt but I always say HELL TO THE NO. It's sappy and stupid especially if its just ONE hook up.

I punched Sam and he hit the floor. I shoved Rachel to the side when I entered the house. She almost crashed into the wall, but she steadied herself.

"What the hell?" I growled at Sam. I picked him up by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. I pressed up hard enough so he couldn't move.

"You fucking my girlfriend?"

"NOAH! STOP NOTHING HAPPENED!" Rachel screamed at me. Sam nodded his head, agreeing with Rachel. I dropped him, took out my phone and showed her the picture. Her face went white and she opened her mouth.

"No—"

"Like I care." I growled at her, "I thought that you were different! You were, until you started hanging out with Quinn the skank and Brittany and Santana. You know what? Don't bother. Just… go fuck Sam and the stupid waiter at Breadstix's too." I yelled at her before storming out of the house.

"NOAH!" She screamed behind me, running after me out of the house. She grabbed my arm, and I have good reflexes. I accidentally slapped her face as I shrugged her hand off of me.

"Please!" She begged but I jumped onto my motorcycle, kicked the engine and took off leaving a cloud of smoke behind along with the one girl I thought was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I stood there, looking after Noah as he angrily drove away. Tears started streaming down my face. Sam came out and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him miserably and said,

"I'm just going to go home. We'll pick a song tomorrow or something." I smiled weakly.

"You're going to be crying until you get back home. I'm driving you."

"Thanks." I said, mentally making a note to let him drop me off at the neighbors, just in case Matt ever brings him home.

We got into my car and I handed him the keys. The tears kept coming but I was silent and I didn't make any noise. I wanted to be in my bedroom, alone before I started the uncontrollable sobbing.

He dropped me back, parking the car on the driveway and handed me the keys.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked.

"It's not far and I didn't run this morning." He winked before jogging off.

"Be careful!" I called after him. He waved and then disappeared down the street. I quickly got into my car, reversed it and parked it on our actual driveway. I quickly walked up the front and into the house.

"Hi Matty." I called into the house.

"Hey Rachel! Um, dinners in the freezer. I kind of ate without you…" I peered into the living room where he and Santana were. Santana smiled at me. I smiled back, weakly. She instantly knew something was wrong.

"I'm not really hungry…" I said, then Matt looked at me. I never turned down dinner. Instantly his face fell.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"Um, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Rachel." He said, both of them getting up. Santana put her hand on him and motioned for him to stay there. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" she said, calmly but forcefully at the same time. She went to the freezer and started warming up the lasagna. The smell started to make its way around the room.

I put my hands on the counter and stared at her for a few minutes before collapsing into my hands and I quietly started to sob.

"He. Noah. Broke. Up. With. Me." I chocked out.

"What? I thought you were at Sam's!" Santana said shocked.

"I was. I forgot my shirt and I was changing. Sam handed me a shirt and he saw a cut on me. I must of done it at Ballet practice so he came closer to look at it. Some creeper took a picture and sent it to Noah. He thinks I cheated and wouldn't give me a minute to explain. He punched Sam, screamed at me and then took off!" I put my head back down and then started crying again.

The microwave beeped and Santana placed the food beside me before giving me a hug.

"We'll set him straight tomorrow." She promised, "Oh sweetie. I'M GOING TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON HIS SORRY ASS." She growled.

"Don't tell Matt." I begged, "I don't want him and Noah to get into a fight. Please."

She contemplated for a minutes before saying, "Fine."

"Go back to him. I'll be fine. And if you don't, he'll know something's wrong. Please Santana. I love you to death but…"

"Fine Berry." She kissed the top of my forehead and I hugged her.

"Thanks Lopez." I smiled through my tears. She slowly walked out of the kitchen, like she was hoping I'd change my mind. I didn't.

I slowly ate my food once she left and then headed upstairs. I put on my Dr. Dre Beats headphones and blared sad music. All the sad Death Cab, The Script and every heartbreaking Broadway song I could think off.

I fell on top of my bed and snuggled under the covers. I pressed my face into my pillow and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

_Next day _

When I got to school the next day, I had the perfect plan. I was the absolute stud. The minute I waltzed in, girls flocked to me. It wasn't hard picking the perfect girl to make out with in front of Rachel. She'd be so mad, and then she'd know how I felt when she was busy fucking Sam.

"Hey baby. You wanna put on a little show?" I said, smoothly to the nearest, pretty hot Cheerio. She smiled and said,

"Sure."

I led her to outside the glee club door, because I knew Rachel would be arriving at any moment. We started to make out, and it was pretty good. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Rachel, with Matt and Santana. I did my little trick on the poor cheerio and she wined for more. I pulled away, smirked and then went back to biting her neck. She moaned and at that moment Rachel was right in front of us.

Suddenly, someone pulled me off of the cheerio and threw me against the wall. I hit the locker with a thud. All of the New Directions that we in the room, came out to see what this was about.

I saw Matt standing in front of me, looking mad as hell. Santana was by his side with the same expression. I saw Rachel beside Alec, leaning on him and crying. Now I was pissed.

I lunged at Matt, missed and landed on top of Rachel. I roughly pushed her off of me and said, "Get away from my whore." She started sobbing even more and I screamed,

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" I pushed her again. This time, Santana grabbed the back of my head.

"You are the fucking whore. She-"

"She was fucking SAM! And probably is going to FUCK ALEC too. And why you so mad?" I turned to Matt who tried to punch me again.

"She having sex with you too?" This really set him off. He lunged at me and I punched him back. He threw a few punches and I threw him into a locker.

"Answer the question." I pushed him up to the locker and he struggled. He tried to kick me but I moved away but I was still close enough to punch him a few times in the gut.

"NO!"

"Then why do you care so much?" I growled again.

"Because SHE'S MY SISTER! AND YOU'RE A BASTARD." This time I dropped Matt.

"What?"

He glowered at me, and this time, he rammed is head into my chest. It threw me for a bit and now I was up against the locker. He punched me a few times on the face before dropping me.

"I hope you've learnt not to deal with a Berry. And don't you dare come near my sister."

I fell on the ground, and he kicked me again.

"Matt! STOP!" I heard Rachel begged. I saw him nod at her and she looked terrified. Everyone went into the room, Mr. Schue finally grabbing Matt and pulling him inside. He got me up and told Rachel to take me to the nurse. She nodded and grabbed a hole of me, but I tried to shrug her off.

"Noah." She said patiently, her eyes still red and tears still falling.

"Don't." She looked at me with big eyes and then grabbed my hand forcefully. She dragged me into the girls bathroom.

"If there is anyone in here, GET OUT!" She screamed. No one emerged. She locked the door and stood against it.

"Why won't you let me explain?"

"Because there's nothing to explain." I growled at her. She looked away and I saw more tears coming to her eyes.

"But there is." She said, looking back at me. The tears had disappeared; the only sign that she had been crying was her red, puffy eyes.

She walked towards me and said, "Please. Please. Let me explain." My anger had faded a bit, so I was thinking a little bit more rationally. I nodded and just as she opened her mouth…

"MATT RUTHERFORD-BERRY AND NOAH PUCKERMAN TO PRINIPAL FIGGINS OFFICE. NOW."

"Berry… I got to go." I said, regretfully. She nodded and said,

"Come to my house after school. I'll explain."

I nodded and then left for Figgins office.

"You two are expelled for fighting." He said.

"WHAT?" We both got up out of our chairs.

"Look Figgins. Everyone gets into fights. Is this really necessary?" Mr. Schue said.

"This is serious William! Matt Rutherford-Berry has a broken nose and Puckerman's is going to get set back to juvi! If I don't do something drastic."

"Suspension, please Figgins. This is a little bit much. This is Matt's first fight and he's on his way to a football scholarship and so is Puck. Please, Figgins."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. William, they're both suspended for two weeks. Who was the subject of their fight?"

Dead silence.

"Just a little misunderstanding." Matt mumbled.

"Get off of school property now." Figgins said.

"Can't we at least go to glee club and tell them?" Matt asked. Figgins nodded, "You have twenty minutes."

We got up and I looked at Matt for a second. He nodded for a second and we walked down the hallway. I handed him a bunch of tissues, which he pressed to his nose.

"Sorry man." I mumbled. He glared at me and said,

"You're a douche. You know that? Make it right with Rachel okay? She's heartbroken and she won't even tell me why. She always talks to me." he looked at me for a bit and then said, "She really loves you, you know. And I know you love her too."

I blushed a little and looked down. We had reached the door for Glee club and I looked at him. He nodded and we entered.

Everyone looked at us, clothes ripped and bloody. We stood in front of them, Matt getting sympathy looks while I got glares. Santana bounced over to Matt and kissed him while glaring at me.

"I am suspended for two weeks." I said.

"Good." Santana said, "You're useless anyways." I grunted at her, "So is your precious Matt is too."

Santana looked shocked, and asked Matt, "Is it true?"

"Yup." He said, looking sad. "We have to go now. See you in two weeks." We turned and left the room; I looked at Rachel for a second. She looked regretful and sad. She sent a small smile my way and I sent one back before I left.

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 <em>

**Rachel**

After Matt and Noah left, everyone started complaining.

"We need Puck and Matt's awesome dancing and Puck's awesome guitar-ing!" Mike said.

"He has a good voice two! We could've gone a rapping duet!" Artie said. I buried my head in my hands. Santana and Quinn wrapped their arms around me. I looked up as the bell rang and walked towards my next class. Unfortunately, I didn't have this class with Santana or Brittany or Quinn.

Suddenly, my phone went off. I took it out and read the message. It was from the unknown number again.

**That was very interesting, wouldn't you say? I quiet enjoyed the reaction. Seems like your happily ever after is coming to a close. – Unknown**

I put the phone away, my heart rising a little bit. As always, I looked around but the hallway was empty and no one was there.

Then, my phone went off again.

**Come out to the parking lot. I want to talk to you now. – Puckerman **

**I have class, Puck. – Rachel **

**Skip it. Be a badass. Plus, this is your only chance. – Puck **

**Fine. I'm coming. – Rachel**

I quickly dropped my phone in my bag and headed towards the front. I pushed open the doors and the warm May air hit my face. I spotted Noah by his motorcycle, leaning against it with his leather jacket and aviators. I tried not to get distracted by his cool stance.

"Can we go to my house, please? I'd rather not to this here." I said, slightly begging.

"Fine. Hop on." He said, handing me a helmet. I put it on and hopped into his bike.

He drove fast, scaring me a little on the turns. Within no time, I was back home. I entered, him following closely behind me. We entered my room and I closed the door.

"So." I said closing my eyes for a second, "I was changing and I realized that I forget a top. I asked Sam to give me on and he did. When he turned around, he saw…" I lifted my shirt over my head, revealing the bruises.

Noah gasped at the site of the bruises.

"Who? Finn." He said, "Rachel. I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I'm such a douche. Ass. Prick. Twat. I can't believe." He crumbled onto my bed, sitting with his head down. I put my shirt back on and sat beside him.

"You didn't know. You were angry. It's okay."

"No its not. Finn fucking hurt you and then I made out with a fucking idiot." He laughed harshly, "And I compared you to Quinn. I am, so sorry. If I could do anything to make it up?"

"You could…" I said, looking a little happier, he looked at me. I leaned and kissed him. He held me by my waist, not touching the bruises.

It was awesome. It was like fireworks in my mouth, haziness in my brain and tingling all over my body. We pull away after a few seconds. He had a goofy smile on face and said,

"That was freaking awesome." And dived back in for more.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO! How'd you guys like it? Was it everything you guys expected and more? AHHAHAHAH! Well I'd just like to say THANK YOU to everyone who's been reviewing and adding me to your favourites or alerts! That's awesome that you like the story, I'm so happy (and really hope I don't screw it up!) :D LOVE YOU ALL! Everyone who's bothering to read it :) It means A LOT ! <strong>

**So, there's more to come! When? I have no idea... soon probably, I just got to get all my homework under control and stop procrastinating! HAHAHAH K, SO I hope you liked it! **

**HEARTS!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is Chapter 15! I hope you guys were looking forward to it! SO, READ ONNNN! *It's short***

**I own: Seth & Alec + The story plot**

**I don't own: Glee! :( Sadnesssssssssssss **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Puck**

When I got home, I sat down on my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I decided to make a list of every event that happened in the past few days and I started making a list.

_Slapped Rachel _

_Threw Rachel into a wall_

_Yelled at her _

_Didn't believe her_

_Punched Sam _

_Got into a fight with Matt _

I circled the ones with Matt and Sam and made a mental note to make apologies to them, Matt for a second time since I broke his nose. For the ones with Rachel I decided that I was going to show her how much I loved her.

I made a list of all her favourite things.

_The Heart Never lies – McFly _

_Wicked _

_Barbra Streisand _

_Singing _

_My guitar ;) _

_Need you now duet _

_Roses_

_Anything sappy_

_Romantic things_

I smiled. I got up and walked back down to my mother's garden and plucked out a few roses. I then got a vase out of the kitchen cabinet and place the roses in with some water. I found a piece of sheet music and wrote the chords for Need You Now, but only the part when we both sing that line.

Then under it I wrote, "And I need you now…"

On the back of the note, I wrote,

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know ever though we made up and we are back together, that you're probably not as mad at me as you were before. But I still want to show you how much I love you so I hope you like these roses. There are more things to come. _

_With love, _

_Noah_

I smiled before getting a hole puncher and punching a small hole at the top. I carefully tied a piece of string to it and wrapped it around the top of the rose. I quickly took the vase and grabbed my sister's keys off of the counter and headed to the garage.

I opened the car and placed the vase in the passenger seat. I was very care, drivingly slowly. When I finally arrived at her house, I saw that her car was still there. She hadn't return to school. I also saw Matt's car there for a second, surprised until I remembered that they were both and sister. I parked the car a few houses down and carefully got the vase out. I walked to the front door and placed it there. I rang the doorbell, then ran like hell.

I hid behind a bush. I saw Rachel open the door, picked up the flowers and I heard her 'awwww' at them. I smiled at myself happy she liked them. I saw her place them inside before walking out. She headed in my general direction but then disappeared.

A few minutes later, I felt two arms slide around me waist.

"AH!" I screamed, turning around and there standing was my little brunette angel.

"Hey. You aren't a good hider." She said, biting her lip. OH GOD. She looked so hot.

"Oh…um…ah?" I raised my eyebrow, trying to make up for my ramble.

"Oh Noah, Noah, Noah." She tutted. She came forward and quickly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I wasn't planning on going back to school, already told the girls so I invited Noah inside. When we got in, Matt glanced at us, smiled and went back to humming a tune.

"I take it you're not here for me." he says.

"Nah, sorry man." Noah said, as I pulled him into my room. Matt smiled at me and winked.

When we got inside he turned to me and said, "Do you want to sing a duet with me?"

"For fun? Sure. What song?"

"Two is better than one." I smiled and handed him the guitar.

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought

"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes

The way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure it out

When all is said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one

At then end he was very close to me. I whispered in his ear, "Two is better than one."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a fluffy chapter! There will be more fluff later in the story, don't worry! :) <strong>

**Again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted it! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story and I hope I can do it justice! **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I'm really busy but I'll try to update again tomorrow or the day after! **

**HEARTS! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16! I hope you guys like it! I'm really enjoy writing the story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. **

**I own: Seth, Alec + the story plot**

**I don't own: GLEE :( SO SAD! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Alec**

After glee club, I didn't see Rachel. I figured she must've driven Matt home, after the big revelation during the fight. I sighed as I made my way to the lunchroom. Seth fell in step beside. He sighed and said,

"Well that was an eventful morning…"

"Yup."

He looked at me as a cheerleader walked our way, smiled at me and walked on. I looked away. He sighed and continued walking.

"What?" I called after him.

"Nothing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Santana <strong>

"I cannot believe what happened in the morning." Quinn said, sitting beside me. She was surprisingly not looking at her phone.

"I thought you were too busy texting to notice what was happening."

Quinn scowled at me and said, "Of course I heard. It was so loud I had to look up from my phone."

"Ha." I replied just as Brittany sat on my lap. I shifted over so I could still eat my fries.

I glanced at a sad looking Kurt and wondered what was happening in his life…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

As happy as I was for Rachel, I couldn't help but wallow in my own self-pity. Since I had been busy hanging out with the ladies, Blaine had been hanging around Sebastian. Blaine thought he was harmless but of course he was being his usual 'trust' self. I could see right through Sebastian and I knew what he was after. I desperately wanted to talk to someone about it, but Quinn was too helpless in ove with her phone BF, Rachel was dealing with Puckerman, Brittany was living in her land of bubbles and Santana was busy being the Queen Bitch.

I sighed and pushed the food around on my place. I decided that I would tell Rachel about it, before this whole Puckerman issue came up. Rach told me that I could trust her and tell her whatever problems I had.

I looked around and Rachel was nowhere to be found. Again I sighed.

"Something troubling you?" A voice said as he sat down beside me.

"No." I replied to Seth, looking up.

"Then where's Blaine?" He asked.

"Out with Sebastian." It took all my might not to spit his name but I must've had some venom because he raised his eyebrow and said,

"And I take it you don't like him?"

"He's… interesting. Not my type but apparently Blaine's."

"So one of those boys who never give up, even if you're dating someone?" he said. I nodded,

"Yeah." I spotted Blaine walking into the cafeteria with Sebastian by his side. "Here they come now."

Blaine and Sebastian walked over to the table, all smiles and laughs. I smiled bitterly at both of them, but neither seemed to notice.

"Guys." Blaine said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "This is one of my friends from Dalton, Sebastian."

I noticed everyone looked up and we all said, "Hey."

Everyone then went back to their conversations, I looked at Seth and he had his eyes narrow on Sebastian who seemed to be smirking back at him. He turned to me and shook his head.

"Hmmm…"

Santana cleared her throat and looked at me. Sighing, I said,

"Sebastian, meet Santana. Santana meet Sebastian Smyth."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana<strong>

The minute Blaine entered with the tall stick figure, I knew something was up with Kurt and him. First off, Kurt and Blaine were NEVER separated. Secondly, Kurt was looking sad and thirdly, this boy had THE LOOK on his face. The look I get every time I'm either about to rip someone to pieces with my razor or about to find a really, really cute boy.

When Blaine came over and introduced him, I could see the daggers Kurt was staring at him, and Blaine was totally oblivious. I even saw that smirk he gave Kurt, like this was a war and he was going to win. A plan formed in my brilliant little mind, as I held my phone under the table and gave Berry a quick text.

**Bring Puck and come over to the school. Some kid is messing with Klaine and it sure ain't me. – S**

"Ahem." I said to Kurt, making him make a formal introduction. He sighed and said,

"Sebastian, meet Santana. Santana meet Sebastian Smyth."

Just then the bell rang, but I made no move to go. I gestured to Quinn and Brit that I would follow after them.

"Oh Sebastian, we better get you back to Dalton." Blaine said, I heard Kurt grumble something before getting up and leaving without a second word. Blaine looked bewildered after Kurt and Sebastian smirked.

"Oh Blainers!" I said, playfully, "You go after Kurt and find out what's wrong and I can drive Sebastian back to Dalton. You know, I do have a spare so it's no trouble at all." I smiled innocently. He opened his mouth, then closed it, nodded and ran after Kurt.

Seth slowly got up, giving Sebastian a look before disappeared after Blaine.

"Sit your fine ass down." I said to Sebastian.

"Shouldn't we be on our way?" his voice echoed in the empty cafeteria.

"Doesn't matter. I can get you there in no time. A few friends are coming because we need to have a little chat."

"Why?"

"Because there are some… issues with you." I said, folding my hands across the table. I smirked at him and he leaned in.

"Oh yeah? Like…"

"Your attitude." Puck strode into the cafeteria with Rachel by his side. She looked calm but angry. I smirked this was perfect. Puck looked extremely intimidating so Sebastian shrunk down, just a little.

"So here's the deal, Sebastian." Rachel said, coming to my side. Both of us stood up and faced each other.

"You leave Klaine alone…" Puck started, Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Klaine.

"Klaine sounds weird… I like the sound of Seblaine better." His smirk grew bigger.

"I like the sound of my open hand hitting your face, but we all don't get what we like." Rachel said, glaring at him. "As Noah was saying…"

"You leave them alone, or else, you'll have some major surgery to do, on your face." He growled.

"And I'm scared of a guy who thinks he's badass and two cheerleaders?" he mocked.

"Oh please. Clearly you know nothing." I said, cackling at him, I took out a list of boys who I tormented over the years, I took out a pen and circled a few dozen, "Do you know these boys?"

He glanced at the list and nodded, "Yeah they go to Dalton."

"Damn right they do. You want to know why they transferred? Because they picked on my Kurt and we sent them straight to hell. Notice that they were jocks, and now they are at Dalton because of the anti-bullying policy." I said, growling at him. He took a step back and said,

"I think I should be on my way. And I'm not causing any problems. It's Kurt who's too insecure."

"Don't you dare say that." Rachel reached out and slapped him. I sounded like a gunshot in the cafeteria, the sound echoing off the walls.

He stumbled back a bit, baring his teeth.

"You're a twat. You know that." She said coldly before turning and walking out. Puck followed her. I turned to Sebastian and said,

"Still need that ride?"

He shook his head.

"Good. And do we ever tell Blaine or Kurt of this incident?"

Again he shook his head no. I smirked and walked over. I patted his head and said, "Good boy."

Then I turned on my heel and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like it? OH AND <strong>

**BlueRoses1212: I LOOOOOVE your comments! They make my day (like alll the reviews doo) but the stalker will be anon until I decide that his or her name shall be revealed! :D HEARTSSS **

**Please review, I do love them! They make me smileeeeeeeeeee! And i love reading about any feedback you have! I'd love to hear it! **

**HEARTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TOOOO ALLLLLLLLLLL! **


	18. Chapter 17

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTO THE STORY, BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS PLANNED OUTTTTT! :D:D**

**I own: The story plot + Seth + Alec **

**I don't own: GLEE :( SO SADD! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Seth**

Before Sebastian left the building, I stopped him outside.

"Remember me?" I asked.

He glared at me, memories flashing threw his eyes. "No."

"Don't lie, _Sebastian_." I drew out his name, like a I used to. He looked fiercely at me and said,

"What do you want, _Seth_?"

"For you to leave Blaine and Kurt _alone_." He sneered at me.

"And what if I can't do that?"

"Then… well, you have a pretty good memory of what I can do." I said, turning on my heel and walking away, "And I won't hesitate."

"Why do you care so much? You could be with Kurt while I'm with Blaine!"

I stopped, turned to him and said, "They are my friends now. And my friends mean a lot to me." I looked ruefully at him, "Also because they have a shot at something real."

"You and I did too!" he said, this time instead of snarkiness or hatred, there was sadness in his words.

I looked at him for a moment, taking in the sight of a defeated Sebastian before I straighten up and said, "But I wasn't the one who ruined that, now was I?"

This time, I continued down the hallway and didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

After our little chat with Sebastian, Noah decided that he must walk me to class. On our way, we heard Seth's forceful voice and Sebastian's low wit voice.

"…They have a shot at something real." We heard Seth say. Noah and I were pressed up against the wall.

"You and I did too!" We both gasped at those words, the phrasing and the emotion behind it. We both thought that Sebastian was a wall of conceit, a person who wasn't able to have feelings like these.

"But I wasn't the one who ruined that, now was I?" Seth didn't say it angrily or hurt. He said it was confidence, like he was wearing a smirk, like all of Sebastian's pain was his pleasure. It shocked the hell out of both of us.

We heard Seth continue down the hallway and Sebastian open the door. We quickly ducked into an empty classroom until he passed by. We put our heads out the door, making sure the coast was clear.

"Maybe we should go back home?" Noah suggested, "No point going to class now."

I sighed, "I know. Let's go home. We can cuddle!"

He laughed and said, "And maybe do a little bit more…"

I stopped walking and put a serious face on. "No." I replied coldly, "You are not getting into my pants until the RIGHT moment."

He looked at me and said, "I wasn't referring to… sex." I narrowed my eyes at him and started laughing at his shocked expression, "I would never!"

I started falling over, laughing at his face. It was priceless.

"Oh baby." I said, falling into his arms as we continued to walk, "AH. I got you! Teehee. I don't really care…"

"But I do." He said seriously, "Not until the right moment for my princess." He twirled me around and then we ran to his motorcycle. We climbed on and I held on tight. He turned to me, before he sped out of the parking lot.

"We are going to go fast, so hold on tight babe." He flicked his helmet down and then gunned the engine.

"AH!" I said every time he made a sharp turn or swirled motorcycle, I could hear him laughing at me.

"This. Isn't. Funny." I screamed when we came to a red light, he looked at me and laughed some more.

"Come on Berry!" he said, "Have a sense of adventure!" then he sped again. I clutched onto him like it was my dear life, well it actually was MY LIFE at risk.

We got to my house, I hopped off the bike and handed him the helmet. With a flick of my hair I made my way up to the door and unlocked it. I stormed in and he said,

"Aw baby, don't be angry! You know you love clinging on to me."

I swatted it at his hands that were making his way to my waist. I turned around and he slammed the door. I semi-ran to my room, Noah on my heels.

When we got inside, I closed the door and said, "You… could kill yourself driving like that."

"And you're scared for my safety… how cute." He said, smirking and coming closer. I stayed where I was, smiling and said,

"Of course, how am I to inherit all the Puckerman money if you're dead before our wedding?"

"Oh," he said, raising his eyebrow, "You've thought about our wedding already? And I never pegged you for a gold-digger."

"Well, I am." I smirked at him, before throwing myself into his arms and kissing him.

"Good to know." He said in between kisses.

"Uhuh." I winked at him, before pushing him onto the bed.

Then I heard a knock.

"Rachel, if you and Noah are done kissing and stuff, do you mind helping me with something?" Matt entered my room. I pushed myself off on Noah who was glaring at Matt. I giggled as Matt shook his head and said,

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Me glare at you, Puckerman?"

Noah laughed and said, "Probably. But I'm going to glare at you anyways."

"Go for it." Matt chuckled, "Hey maybe you could help me too."

"With what?"

"Finding the perfect gift for Santana. What should I get her?" he asked as we entered his room.

It was filled with half hung posters and CD cases all over the ground. I went straight to the laptop that way lying on his bed while him and Noah talked to Matt about music.

I logged onto to the Tiffany's website and found a sterling silver necklace with a S on it.

"Here. 120 dollars." I said, pushing him the laptop towards him.

"Thanks Rachel." He said.

"So is that what you want?" Noah asked, slider closer to me and started nibbling my ear. I pushed him away slightly but he stayed put.

"If you two are going to make out, go back to her room!" Matt screamed. We laughed as I pulled Noah back to my room and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>... Did you guys like it? It was Puckleberry fluffy! And for those who think the Unknown person is gone, oh no. IT is very much alive and watching... like a creeper... really creepy... <strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave reviews, I'd love to hear some feedback! Whether its constructive or praise or whatever, I'd love to know! Anything to help the story get better and betterr! **

**HEARTS TO EVERYONE WHOS REVIEWED OR ALERTED OR FAVOURITEDD! :D:D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Enjoy this chapter! **

**I own: Seth, Alec + The story plot **

**I don't own: Glee! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah<strong>

Santana came over because school was over so I left. I grinned at Rachel before I left. I grinned at Rachel before I left. I sped away on my motorcycle. After everything that had happened, I thought that everything would be better after I apologized, but I still had this weird feeling. I still felt guilty because I slapped her. I didn't want to be Finn, who'd left bruises on her. I'd never hit a girl before, I felt… like a twat.

I needed to make this right.

When I got back to my house, I ran up to my room and pulled out my phone.

**Can I ask a favor? – Puckerman**

**Depends… - Q**

**Can I borrow your house for a date with Rachel? – Puckerman**

**Don't use my bed. Yeah you can. – Q**

**Chefs and all? – Puckerman**

**Send me the menu and I'll tell the staff. Dad and Mom are in Paris so they won't be aback for a few weeks. Trent's up at boarding so I'll go visit him. Friday sound good? – Q**

**Thanks Q. – S**

**That's what friends are for. – Q**

Quinn and I stayed up all night to plan the perfect menu.

"NO!" she said, "Rachel's a vegan remember? So we can't have steak for the main course."

"RIGHT!" I said, slapping myself in the face.

"So why don't we have spaghetti with tomatoes sauce, Cesar salad for the starter. And how about, chocolate moose for desert?" She asked.

"That sounds good… but what about … chocolate cake for dessert? We can have ginger ale for drinks?"

"No. She likes … diet coke for a soft drink…" Quinn replied.

"Okay, so regular coke. She does NOT need to diet so therefore she doesn't get DIET coke!" I said.

"NOAH keep it down!" My sister called.

"YEAH. YEAH. SURE." I yelled back. Quinn rolled her eyes, I glared at my screen.

She smirked at me and I rolled my eyes back at her, "So, read out the menu."

"Cesar Salad to start with, REGULAR coke to drink, different types of pasta for the main…" she looked at me and said, "One her first date with Alec she had spaghetti so…" I nodded and she continued, "With tomato sauce, and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Sounds GOOD!" I said, "Too bad its only Tuesday."

"Will it to be Friday. I could use the weekend." She replied, "So do you want the house decorated?"

"No. Just a table in the backyard with lights… possibly a string band? And flower petals surrounding the place." I replied, "Oh and I'm bringing my guitar just in case I decide to sing to her."

She smiled as she typed everything down, "Okay. I'll make sure everyone knows this."

"Thanks Fabray."

"Anytime Puckerman." She smiled back. I leaned back into my chair and said,

"So who's the mystery boy?"

"Not telling you." She said, winking and shutting the video. I laughed and glanced at the clock. 12.

"Well I don't have school tomorrow." I said, but I still yawned. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of those beautiful brown eyes and Rachel's beautiful voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

After Noah left, Santana came and chilled in my room. Lucky for me, she didn't ask many questions about Noah. She just wanted to know if we were back together or not. I told her we were and she was happy, but she mumbled something under her breath. I glanced at her quizzically and then she smiled at me. She quickly jumped up and ran to Matt's room, slamming the door after her. I didn't want to open the door and chase after her because she probably was already in Matt's arms or bed.

I quickly turned away and walked into my room. I fell onto my bed, putting my headphones on and blaring a Script song. I logged on my laptop, hopping I could video with Noah before I went to bed, it said he was busy. So I searched Quinn's name and it said she was on video too.

**Oh. Who are you videoing with?**

**Your boyfriend.**

**No seriously.**

**I'm actually serious.**

**Of course you are.**

Then, Noah's bubbled popped up.

**Hey darling, why up so late?**

**Why are you videoing with me friend?**

**Why is your friend videoing with me?**

**Touche. But seriously, what are you guys talking about.**

**You.**

**Seriously Noah.**

**I am. Dead serious.**

**We are talking about how amazing you are. I promise. X**

**Xoxo**

My stomach did a little flip in the air as I closed my laptop. I laughed and put my computer to the side, wrapping my blankets around myself and falling into an oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>:D:D SOOOOo what do you think! I'll probs update again today or tomorrow, depending on if I have time ! <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, alerted or favourited the story! WOOT WOOT! **

**HEARTS TOO ALLLLLLL **


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is Chapter 19! I said, either today or tomorrow so I decided today because I am super busy tomorrow! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! It's a muchhhhh longer chapter than chapter 18! :D**

**I own: Seth, Alec + the story plot**

**I don't own: GLEEE :( SO SADDDD **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Noah**

When you sit home, alone all daylong, the day passes kind of fast. I listened to music and played my guitar. I wrote down lyrics and melodies and I sang. Eden yelled at me to shut up at times, but I kept playing on and on. Rachel deserves the best and I wanted to give her the best.

At one point, I put on other bands to get inspired. I put on McFly and finally listened to The Heart Never Lies. It was a pretty good song.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NOAH!" Eden called.

"NO!" I said, blaring the music louder and laughing as I fell on the bed. "MAKE FRIDAY COME SOONER AND I WILL!"

_Friday _

It finally came. I jumped out of bed, with excitement all over my face. I started getting ready, washing my hair, scrubbing myself, and making myself look flawless.

At about 12 o'clock the door bell rang and Blaine and Kurt, along with Mike and Artie and Sam stepped into my house.

"Wha?" I asked as they all came in.

"We are here to make your date special. Quinn told us all about it, don't worry Rachel doesn't know." Sam said, "Come on dude, we got to find you an outfit. Kurt?" He looked at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and went straight upstairs. Blaine followed after Kurt. We all rolled our eyes.

We carefully carried Artie up the stairs though he was very embarrassed. It was kind of funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

At about 12 o'clock, Alec, Seth, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Tina literally stuffed me into Santana's car.

"What is going on?"

"Your date with PUCK!" Brittany squealed. "We need to get you ready!"

"Oh please. It's not that big a deal." I said as they dragged me out of the car. Matt opened the door and said, "Yes. Yes it is." He kissed Santana quickly and then took off in her car.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go." Santana said and I opened the door and we made our way inside.

We walked up to my room, Quinn, Seth and Brittany went straight for my closet. Santana went into my washroom with Tina and collected the hair stuff and makeup. Alec and I sat on the bed and watched as everyone got the clothes and did the stuff.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, "Our first date was good…"

"And your second will be amazing." Quinn said, kissing my cheek and smiling. I laughed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I heard Santana scream from deep in my closet. "GET OUT SETH." A stumbling Seth came out of closet. He glared at Alec for a second, before straightening out and sitting on the bed beside me.

"Your friend is one hell of a girl." He said to me.

"Oh I know." I pulled him into a hug, "So do you have your eye set on any McKinley boy?"

"No…" he said.

"You do!" I squealed.

"… he's not available and I'm not the type of person to break someone up…"

I looked at him and he looked dead serious then he said, "But it's just a crush so it'll go away." I saw him throw a glance at Alec who shrugged and I looked back at him.

"Who? KURT? BLAINE?" I asked.

"Kurt." He said.

"Wow. I thought you'd have your eye on Blaine." Alec said.

"Nope."

"You're not…" Tina started before Seth interrupted her, "I won't break up your precious Klaine. I'm not that kind of guy." He said it rather calmly but he slipped off the bed and left the room.

Alec sighed and looked out after him. He slowly got up and followed him out. I went after then and everyone else went back to work, on finding clothes and makeup.

Seth was drinking watch casually in my kitchen. He and Alec were talking about something, in hushed tones. I made myself known right away and they looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Just… I don't want anyone to think that if Klaine breaks up… it's my fault."

"What do you mean, if?" I said.

Alec glanced at him and said, "Do you know Sebastian Smyth?"

"Yeah he's that creep who keeps going after Blaine…and..."

"Well… you know I have a certain history with him. And I know what he's capable off. He just may, break them up and I don't want people to think I worked with him to make it happen…"

"No one will think it's your fault. No one will even know that you two know each other."

"Well… I just wanted to make it clear." He set down the glass and started walking back upstairs.

"What happened between you and Sebastian?" I asked. He turned around and said,

"A story for another time." He winked, Alec-style and then walked back upstairs.

I turned back to Alec who was leaning against the counter, looking slightly concerned.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just…" he started but then shock his head. "A tale for another time."

"Alec." I said, "Tell me."

He shook his head one more time before getting up and walking back upstairs. I grabbed his hand and spun him around. He wobbled a little bit and ended up, a little too close. Our faces were touching and he slowly closed the gap between his and mine lips. I didn't resist, but instead I kissed him back before I realized what I was doing. I pushed him off of me and he was standing there, with a genuine smile on his face. Once he saw the shock on mine, he realized and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to leave. Tell Seth to call me later." He dashed out of the house.

I slowly walked upstairs, my fingers to my lips. WHY THE HELL HADNT I PUSHED HIM OFF OF ME? OH RIGHT. BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT. I yelled at myself. When I entered the room everyone looked up. I sat on the bed.

"Alec said he had to go somewhere." They all nodded and Brittany came out of my closet with a few options.

The first was a red dress with a flower at the top. The second option was a shirt and a shirt. The third was a beautiful black dress.

"I like the red." Santana said, "That with the silver jewelry we picked out…" She showed me.

"And this awesome makeup." Tina held up.

"And a pair of these shoes." He held up a pair of black heels.

"Those aren't…" I said taking them in my hand. I flipped them over and they were Christian Laboutin.

"Where?" Santana asked.

"What's my last name?" Santana shrugged, "Zen. Have you heard of Zen Design?"

"You mean?" Santana said, "You're related Sydney De Zen?"

"She's our mother." He laughed, "We- oh well, usually I help my mother with designs. So she sends me stuff because she knows I usually have tons of girlfriends."

"So she sends you heels?" Santana asked.

"Ha. No. I asked her to send those because I thought they'd come in handy for one of Rachel's dates. I can get your guys a pair too. Everything's free of charge."

"When Rachel is off smooching her Puckerman, we can go on the website and get stuff." Suddenly Santana became so much nicer towards him. He laughed and said,

"Oh now I'm on your good side?"

"YES." All the girls piled on top of him. I got up, still admiring the shoes and said, "NEW FAVOURITE PAIR."

But when I looked at them, I could see my reflection in the shiny leather. I looked away, thinking about the kiss with Alec.

"Let's get you ready!" Brittany said, smiling at me. I looked at her and smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah<strong>

By the time everything was set, it was time to pick up Rachel from her house. Matt walked me to my car but then handed me a set of keys.

"Take the motorcycle. She loves that." He also handed me a leather jacket and I laughed.

"Thanks man."

"Just… if she comes back in tears… I'll kill you."

"I'll give you the gun."

He nodded and I took off on my motorcycle. I made it to Rachel's within twenty minutes. I knocked on the door and she stepped out.

"You look…" I said taking in the sight of her in the red dress. Her legs looked a lot longer in those high heels.

"You look amazing too." She said putting her hands on my shoulder and kissing me.

"Motorcycle?" she said when she pulled away.

"I have it on good authority that you like it." I winked at her as we made our way down the steps. I handed her a helmet.

She looked at me and said, "Well I don't." there was a pause in which I smirked and she said, "I love it. Especially if you where that leather jacket all the time. It's incredible hot."

"Oh I know baby." She carefully flipped her leg over.

Her phone beeped and she checked it, looking a little worried but then brushed the expression off her face. She smiled at me.

I got on and she wrapped her arms around me, a little tighter than usual. I didn't mind though.

I drove at high speeds to Quinn's house. When we got there we got off and she looked confused.

"Why are we here?"

"Because, this is where our date is." I smiled and took her hand. I led her through the back, which was decorated. The starter was already on the table, the wine glasses filled with coke. I pulled out her chair and she sat down. I sat across from her and said,

"Before we start eating, I wanted to say something to you."

"What?"

"I am so sorry."

"You already apologized."

"For hitting you. I don't want to be Finn who left those bruises on you." My voice raised slightly.

"Noah." She said reaching out one hand. I placed my hand in hers and said, "I know your not Finn. I know you're not going to hurt me. I trust you, completely."

"I know, but I still felt like I had to apologize."

"Noah…" she said, looking scared for a moment but then relaxing, "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Always have, always will." I leaned in and kissed her. She responded eagerly. I broke away and then said,

"Maybe we should eat now."

"Maybe we should." She said, taking a bite.

I grinned at her.

_12am _

We ended up staying for a while, talking, laughing and having a good time. At one point I even sang to her. We danced.

"Do you want to go home?"

"I am tired… but… I want to stay with you." She said.

"Come on. Don't worry, I'll come over tomorrow or something and we can sped the whole day together."

She looked at me and said, "Wait, but I don't want to be the clingy girlfriend!"

"I'd love to spend the day with you." I leaned in and kissed her before I helped her onto the motorcycle and I got on after her.

I dropped her off to a house full of girls and Seth. I smiled at them and they giggled and winked back.

"I'll come over later tomorrow, okay Rachel?" I said.

She nodded and kissed me one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I was bombarded with questions and Quinn was standing there, smirking at me.

"Thanks Quinn." I said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome."

They all headed upstairs but I went to go get water. I quickly glanced at my phone and opened the unread message that came when I was with Noah.

**I hoped that you didn't fall off the motorcycle and ruin your cheating face. I saw you. Let's just hope your boyfriend didn't. – Unknown **

* * *

><p><strong>Told you Unknown was back. God, it's a really annoying...LOL AHHH k so yeah. BTW, Santana, Quinn and Brittany are rich, they are like... the rich popular girls basically :) <strong>

**I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I DO LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS :D:D **


	21. Chapter 20

**HERE IS CHAPTER 20! I'm probably going to start posting more frequently because I've finished writing the story, now I just have to publish it! :D I'm working on a new story... there will be a little Puckleberry but I'm trying Brittana...ish... :D Anyways, ENJOY CHAPTER 20! **

**I own: Seth, Alec + The story plot!**

**I don't own: GLEE :( SO SAD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Rachel**

All night I twisted and turned, thinking about the kiss with Alec. I felt so guilty and I knew the stalker was going tell him. I picked up my phone and I went downstairs quietly and dialed his number.

"Noah?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hey Babe. What's up?"

"There's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it?" He sounded concered.

"Please don't freak out." I said.

"I promise I won't."

"You won't get mad and hurt someone or something will you?"

"No."

"Okay. Well. Before you know how everyone was helping me get ready…."

"Yeah…"

"Well I came downstairs to talk to Seth because he ran out of the room. Alec was there and then Seth left… I wanted to get answers so I tugged at Alec's shirt. He stumbled and fell onto me. …and then… we kissed." I shut my eyes, expecting there to be yells and a smash.

"…Oh." He was all he said.

"Noah? I know you're mad. Baby I am so sorry. I…"

"So you kissed him back?" he asked simply.

"…yes."

"Rachel… I though… I thought that that was one date, nothing more than one date."

"It was. It is. I'll distance myself from him."

"But if you love him… who am I to stop you from being happy?"

"But I don't. I love you."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know."

"So if Finn walks up to you and kisses you, you'll kiss him back?"

"No."

"Then why did you kiss Alec?"

"…"

"See?"

"But I want to be with YOU. Being away from you nearly tore me apart. Please Noah don't. Don't end it." I begged. I could hear him breathe from the other end.

"Who am I to judge? I've done plenty of stupid things. Okay, we'll stay together. But after this, the next one to screw up big time is out."

"Deal."

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you."

I hung up the phone and went back to bed. Seth looked at me before he settled back into bed. I smiled to myself and then I gentled eased myself into a peaceful sleep. I knew I had hurt Noah, but I was going to do everything to make this better.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

I left early the next morning, heading home. I was furious with my brother. I overheard what Rachel told Puck, that she and Alec kissed. Now their relationship was rocky, just after they got through a rough patch. I did not want to deal with a crying Rachel, a furious Puck and a mobbing brother.

I barged into our room and he looked surprised. He was on his bed, reading something and wearing his glasses. I ripped the book out of his hands.

"HEY! I was reading that!" he yelped.

"Well read this." And I punched him.

He fell to the floor and glared at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"That." I said, pulling him from the ground and frowning at him, "Is for kissing Rachel. Now she's a cheater."

Alec glared at me for a second and said, "It wasn't my fault."

I laughed darkly, "So you are saying that YOU DIDN'T KISS HER? And that she LIED to Puck that about you kissing her?"

"She told Puck?"

"Yeah so you better watch your back." I muttered before I sauntered out of the room. I grabbed the keys to my Ferrari and headed to the garage.

I strode into the garage and unlocked the car with a click of the key. The adults looked at me, then at the car and looked totally shocked. I smirked at them, grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. I got into the car and quickly reversed and sped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I made sure everyone had left the house before Noah came over. That included Matt.

"Hi." I said when I opened the door. Noah was standing there, grinning at me as I he walked into the house and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head and said,

"So how are we today?"

"Good." I said, "And you?"

"Good. So what's the plan?"

"Well I've finished all my work…"

"So have I…"

"Seriously Noah?"

"Yeah." He said, wide-eye innocently.

"I don't want you failing because of me."

"I'm not failing and don't worry."

"So do you want to watch TV or something?"

"As long as we get to cuddle…" he winked at me and headed into the living room. I followed, giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>No stalker in this chapter! WOOT! But .. be warned, it will be back! teeheehee!<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it! Remember to review please :D I do love me some reviews! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting or favouriting! You guys RULE :D **

**HEARTSSS TO ALLLLLL **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here! I know, a lot of people didn't like Rachel kissing Alec... sorry about that folks! :D **

**I hope you guys like this chapter better! :D **

**I own: The story plot + Seth & Alec **

**I don't own: GLEE :( So sad**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

I arrived at school a little earlier. I wanted to get out and go to the art room, so that's precisely where I headed when I got to school. It was where I usually went if I was stressed or upset. I took out some canvases, I got out the paintbrushes and set up. I started mixing an orange and I heard a voice behind me say,

"You need a little bit more red." I turned around and saw Rachel standing there.

"Hi." I smiled, before turning back around.

"What are you painting?"

"I don't know yet."

"Oh."

"Yup." I replied not looking up. Finally after a few moments of silence I said, "So why are you here?"

"Because we need to talk."

"No we don't. It was an impulse. Nothing more."

"It wasn't an impulse. If it was, you would be able to look me in the eye and say that you have ABSOLUETLY no feelings for me." she waited, but I never brought my head up or replied. She sighed and said,

"I love you Alec. You'll always have a special place in my heart. But I love Noah, he is… he is my everything." I nodded and looked away. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes but I refused to cry. Instead, I blinked them away. I could also hear her struggling with words.

"I get it." I said, still refusing to look at her. She sighed and came closer, then said,

"I want us to be friends. No, wait, _best_friends. But if you can't keep your emotions in check… Alec, look at me."

"I'll keep them in check." I promised, finally looking at her.

She smiled at me, and I swear that smile could light up a room. I never fall for someone this easily but Rachel… there was something about Rachel…

"Good." She turned and left, but before she left she said, "I told Noah. He won't kill you, don't worry." She looked worried for a second, before coming back.

She wrapped her arms around me, while I stood there, dumbfounded. I hugged her back and rested my cheek on her head. I held her a little tighter, not wanting to let go. Finally, to my unhappiness, we did let go. She gave me a small smile before disappearing.

I blew the hair out of my eye and sighed. I nodded and turned back to the painting. Once I was sure she was gone, I let a few tears fall, but then I heard footsteps and I assumed it was her again.

"Back so soon?"

"What?" a deeper, move masculine voice said. I turned to see Puck standing there. He was relaxed and leaning against the door.

"Oh, hi." I said, turning back to my painting hoping to keep this conversation short.

"So Rachel told me…"

"Yeah, man, I'm sorry. I know it as totally douche-y of me to kiss her and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I said it apologetically. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that all the tears were gone. Puck was a good guy and I sure as hell didn't want him on my bad side. I liked him too.

"Good. So we got that cleared up… I know Rachel still wants you in her life and I won't object unless…" he waved his hands. I looked up and held my hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry about me."

"Good." He blinked, "I really do love her." He confessed. I was slightly taken aback by this but then I said,

"And she loves you too. It's so blindly obvious." He smiled at me before saying, "We have glee club now."

"I know."

"Are you coming?"

"I'd rather paint for a bit. I don't get much time and I'm not taking art. Tell Mr. Schue, please?" I said. He nodded and left.

I sighed, hoping that I would be able to finish my painting in peace. But of course, no such luck.

I quickly ran to the back and washed out the tears that were harbing at the edge of my eyelids. I didn't want to cry, but I had just been shot down by the girl who basically, made the sun rise. Once I was done, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and slightly puffy. As I was washing them, I guess I had cried a little bit.

I sighed and angled my hair over one eye, hoping that the other's redness would fade fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

_An hour before_

Blaine picked me up from my house and we went to the Lima Bean for coffee. It was supposed to be the two of us, but of course, yours truly had to arrive. Sebastian.

"Hi Blaine." He said, totally ignoring me.

"Oh Hi Sebastian." I said in a obviously fake cheery voice.

"Hi Kurt." He said offhandedly. Blaine looked back and forth between us, before deciding to kick me.

"Ouch." I said, glaring at Blaine. He cocked his head to one side as if to say, 'Be nice'.

"So you'll never believe this… I was checking out this guy and then…"

"No one cares, Sebastian." I said rather rudely. "We were enjoying a nice morning coffee till you came and sat your fat butt down."

"Kurt." Blaine said warningly.

"I'll see you at school." I said, taking out my phone.

"How are you going to get there?" Blaine said, angrily.

"I'll call one of the girls."

"Oh, OF COURSE." He semi-shouted. I stared at him.

"One of the girls." He mimicked in his high voice. "No Kurt. For once you will indulge me and stay while we have a coffee with one of MY friends. Just like I do for you when we are with THE GIRLS."

"They're your friends too!" I said back.

"Yeah but they are more of YOUR friends. And that's why you hate Sebastian right? Because he's more of MY friend than yours. Well why don't you get to know him?"

"Because he's a TWAT who's out to steal everyone boyfriend and then kick them out the next morning."

"Oh Kurt I would ne—" Sebastian tried saying but he's eyes twinkled.

"SHUT UP." I said to him.

"KURT!" Blaine said again, taking a step towards me. "He is one of my friends."

"Really, because you spend an awful lot of time with him. Practically GLUED to his side."

"I resent any implication that…"

"OH are you really that naïve? Sebastian has a crush on you and won't stop till he gets you."

"You are making it a lot easier." He joked, Blaine smiled at him and I scowled, "What is was a joke."

"You are so…" I said to Blaine, waving my hands in the air, "Why don't you just transfer back to Dalton since you never want to spend time with me. That way you can spend it all with SEBASTIAN."

"You know what? Maybe I will because your precious girl-friends always seem to come first!"

"I've taken out time to spend with you! You're the one who's going on all the lunches with Sebastian, after school and whatnot. That's why I always make plans with RACHEL and THEM. God you know what Blaine?"

"What?"

"I'm going now." I said really coldly.

"No." he said, he grabbed my arm and twisted it. I yelped as he pulled me. "NO. You can't just run all the time!"

"I NEVER RUN. I always have to face people and you know what, I'm tired." I yanked my arm away from Blaine and said to Sebastian, "Congratulations. You won. You got Blaine." I turned and left. Blaine made no move, except to call my name. When I didn't respond, I saw out of the corner of my eye him sitting down to a very smug Sebastian and carrying on like nothing had happened.

I didn't want to call of one the girls so instead I called Seth.

"Hello?" he said.

"Are you with Alec?"

"No he left before me. Why? What's up?" He asked.

"Can you pick me up from the Lima Bean?"

"Sure. I'm on my way."

"Thanks." Then I hung up. I sat outside on the steps until I saw a yellow Ferrari pull in. Seth waved at me at the exact time that Blaine and Sebastian came out. I saw Seth notice Sebastian and give him a glare. Sebastian smirked at him before they walked past me, without even an acknowledgement.

I quickly walked to the car and got in.

"Let me guess… Sebastian did something?" he asked as he carefully drove out of the parking lot. Once we got onto the main rooms, he gunned the engine.

"Yes. He's a…"

"Twat. Prick. Idiot. Cocky bastard?" Seth said easily.

"All of the above." He chuckled and said, "Don't I know it."

"You know him?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I have a history with him."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow slowly forgetting what happened. "What happened?"

"Oh I'm not telling." He laughed again, "It's way to long and plus, it'll just put you in a bad mood." He turned into the school parking lot and I got out.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. I have a few things to do. …If you need to talk or something… I'm here. I know what a dick Sebastian can be." He smiled before he drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

After I came down from the art room, I started wondering until I got to the choir room. I made my way inside and there was a smiling Noah to greet me.

"Hi darling." He said, happily. I laughed as he pulled me on top of him. I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall but I knew Noah would never let that happen.

Mr. Schue came in and started the lesson, "Where are the twins? And Kurt?" he asked.

"Alec's up in the art room." Noah replied easily.

"Kurt's probably somewhere with Seth." Blaine replied, a little angry. We all looked at him and he shook his head. Santana glanced at me and we got up, nodding to Mr. Schue.

We grabbed Blaine and dragged him out of the room, pining him against a wall. We took a set back, but no matter which way the little dwarf tried, he could not escape us.

"What that hell happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

I made my way to Dalton Academy but before I could, I got a call from Rachel.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up.

"Seth! Thank god. Don't go into Dalton okay?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"We found Kurt in the art room and he told us what happened. Alec guessed you were at Dalton, since you *cough* have a history together."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well. I'm here now…"

"So come back to school. We'll figure something out. Hell everyone is pissed that their favourite couple broke up."

"I thought you and Puck were their favourite couple." I said easily as I spotted Sebastian. No matter what Rachel said, I was going to do this.

"We're going to skip the rest of the school day, Noah and I. Meet us at the Lima Bean in an hour?"

"I thought Puck was still suspended."

"He and Matt got back in early. Dad and Daddy pulled some strings." She replied, "Please Seth."

"Fine." I sighed, "See you in an hour." I put my phone away and strode towards Sebastian who was sitting under the tree with a few other boys. One blond, one African-American, a black haired kid and an Asian.

"Sebastian?" I said, rather rudely. I didn't take my eyes off of him, even though the others were staring me down. "A word."

His smirk grew wider and his eyes got a familiar sparkler. "Sure. Why not?" he got up smoothly and approached me. "Shall we go to my dorm."

"No." I gestured towards my car. He licked his lips and said,

"Even better." I glared at him. We walked to my car in silence. When we got there, he smirked and reached for the handle but I hit his hand.

"We aren't going inside." I gritted my teeth, "I'm only here to talk."

"To thank me right?"

"No. To punch you." And I swung at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

Noah and I got to the Lima Bean soon after making the phone call to Seth. We were worried about what he was going to do, Alec followed closely in his car. We sat down at the table with piping hot coffee and Alec told us a little bit of their history.

It was interesting; he looked a little out of place without his brother by his side and talking about him just made Alec feel a little bit more uncomfortable. We'd seen them separate before, but now it just looked … odd.

"Seth and I used to live in Paris. Our mother, as you know, is the top fashion designer in the world. Seth always thought he'd go into that profession so she moved us when we were about 10 to Paris to live with her. But about a year ago…" he started the story, "We met Sebastian. We went to an all boys school, it was kind of like Dalton, a no bullying policy and everything… but Seth wasn't the only openly gay kid there, he was one of a few. Seth never really looked at any other guy before Sebastian. Before I knew it, they were dating. He seemed like an okay guy, nothing special though he could make anyone melt to butter." He rolled his eyes, "He knew what so say, when to say it and how to say it. But Seth is a very strong willed guy, so they were evenly matched, if you ask me. They did get into quiet a few fights, but in the end, their relationship seemed to work. But one night, Seth came back at an ungodly hour. I was only up finishing up some school work. He came into my room, said that he and Sebastian were over and that was it. Sebastian left within a few weeks."

"He doesn't seem that bad…" I said, "Not what like Kurt described him as."

"Oh he is very much like that… cocky, arrogant and once he has his eye set on something, he rarely gives up." Alec started to say, but was cut off by my phone ringing.

I blinked at him, saying sorry and pulled it out.

**That sounds like me. Once I have my eye set on something, I rarely give it up. – Unknown**

I froze and stared at the message. There was no one in the Lima Bean that could've possibly heard what we were saying. This person… had to be close. But there wasn't anyone here besides the staff, a few patrons and us.

"Rachel?" Alec said, waving his hand.

"Sorry." I said, putting my phone away. Noah looked at me but I shook him off.

"Like I was saying, Sebastian is very much like that. He can be a bastard when he wants to be. I really hope Seth didn't stop to talk… to him." he looked worried. Then he pulled out his phone and called Seth. He put it on speaker.

"SETH!" We all said when he finally picked up.

"Hi guys. I'm on my way, no worries." He sounded chilled and relaxed.

"Where are you?"

"In the parking lot." He said, we all turned around and looked out the window. There was Seth striding in. He had a rip on his shirt and his jeans had shreds in them. He was sporting a bruise on his cheek and when he waved, his hand appeared to be a little bloody.

Alec jumped up immediately and ran towards him. They quickly hurried towards the washroom.

"He got into a fight." Noah said, "Ten bucks."

"How do you know?"

"First, there was a bruise, second, his clothes are a little too tattered for fashion…" I shoved him and he laughed, "Thirdly, you could see a few cuts on his hand. And fourthly, there was a little limp in the way he walked. They should be back soon." Just as he said that, they came out of the washroom and sat.

"A fight?" I asked Seth. He shrugged, "I TOLD YOU!"

"Yeah well. He needed to be put in his place. Don't worry, he's a lot worse than I am." he smirked. Alec chuckled and shook his head.

"I expect a very angry phone call from Blaine." Seth said.

"They are … together?"

"From what I gather from Sebastian, yeah they are going to be together."

"This will kill Kurt." I said sadly. Seth nodded,

"The relationship won't last long."

"How do you figure?" Noah asked.

He shrugged, "Sebastian is an animal. He's looking for one thing…"

"Which… Blaine won't give him." I said, a little unsure. If he could dump Kurt then maybe I didn't know what this boy was capable off.

"Well." Seth said, "I'm going to leave. I think Kurt and Blaine should fix this themselves."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. I need to rest." He held up his hand weakly.

Noah laughed and said, "Who won the fight?"

"Me. Sebastian may be tall but he's an idiot. And speaking of idiots…"

Seth was half way to the door, when Sebastian and two other Dalton boys walked in. Seth and Sebastian had a glaring match before Sebastian broke it off and waved at us. Noah growled at him and Alec stared coolly. I frowned at him.

We stared him up and down, he had a bruise on his neck and one half covered on his cheek. His clothes looked fine, though I could see a little bit of red on his collar. He's nose was red, probably bleeding because it wasn't that cold outside and there was a little purple under his eye.

He went to the counter and we turned back, waving to Seth as he left. Noah's phone went off and he took it.

"Hello? Oh hi Mama." Noah was a proud Mama's boy. I smiled.

"Yes. Sure I'll be there right away. Okay. Bye Mama." He said. He smiled at us before kissing me gently.

"I have to go help Mom. I'll call you later." He waved at Alec and before he left he said, "I can trust you to take her home?"

"Yes sir!" Alec saluted. He chuckled before turning back to me.

"So Miss Berry. Shall we stay here and stare down the competition or shall I drive you home?"

"Wait, he's coming."

"Hi Rachel." He said smoothly, I smiled at him, "Hi Alec."

"Sebastian. What do you want?" Alec said coolly, leaning back in his chair.

"Can you keep your brother on a leash? I'd prefer it if he didn't storm into Dalton and hit me."

"Are you just mad because you lost?" I asked sweetly. He glared at me before turning back to a laughing Alec.

"Oh Sebastian. Have you forgotten Paris? No one can keep Seth on a leash." He started laughing more, "Just don't aggravate him."

Sebastian scowled at Alec. "I'm not. He is too busy trying to protect Kurt and Blaine. Their relationship was already heading downwards. I was just helping the cause." He smirked.

I glared at him and said, "Shut up. You are an ass you know that?"

"I've been told." He said rudely, "Fine. If you refuse to control Seth, then I will."

Alec stopped laughing and looked at Sebastian, almost, intimidating, "Look. I don't know why he broke up with you in Paris. You better not be bring that into this whole mess."

"I'm not." He sneered.

"Sebastian…" Alec warned, "Seth's taken a lot of crap. Don't think he won't be afraid to pull some strings here. He is very resourceful. You know he is perfectly capable of making your life a living hell and will have no problem doing so."

Sebastian stared at Alec for a moment, trying to call the bluff. I looked back and forth between them; Alec seemed so calm and confident while Sebastian seemed arrogant. I had a feeling that Sebastian was a little scared because the way Alec went from happy to calm-scary was creepy.

Sebastian quickly turned on one heel and left. Alec turned to me once the warblers had left the café.

"So. Which one?" he asked, "Home or stay?" Then my phone went off. Alec chuckled.

**I can make your life a living hell too. – Unknown**

"Home."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH. K, now this creeper is starting to creep me out too... awks... :P AnYWAYS! what did you think? It was a little bit more alec-rachel fluffy then Noah-Rachel... but don't worry, some puckleberry fluff is on its way... :D and some .. intense stalker stuff tooooo!<strong>

**Reviews would be awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome! And I do really appreciate them tooo! LOVE YOU ALLLLLL! Hope you guys have an AWESOME WEEEEKEND~ WOOT WOOOOOT! I'm so ready to sleep till like 1pm ;)**

**HEARTSS **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! WOOOOOOT! I hope you guys enjoy, there's about 10+ chapters left! :D:D There's a little puckleberryness in here, some more with the stalker! AND some Matt-Rachel sister-brotherness! I love them as siblings! They are so adorableeeesss**

**I own: Seth, Alec + the story plot **

**I don't own: GLEE :( SO SAD **

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

All the way home, I couldn't get the image of Rachel's shocked face when she opened her phone. I wondered what had happened, but then she went back on topic so smoothly, I forgot until now. Something was definitely bothering Rachel, I could tell. She got that same face when she looked at her phone before our date. I remember, there was a little shock and confusion.

I pulled into my driveway and got off my bike. I carefully parked it and headed inside.

"Hi Ma." I called into the house.

"Noah, darling come into the kitchen! I was talking to Leroy at Temple and he told me that you and Rachel are official!" She said as I walked into the kitchen. I grinned, shrugged and blushed,

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm preparing this dinner so that she can come over. Do you think today's a little short notice?" She asked worriedly. I grinned at her, and hugged her. She squeezed out of my grasp, running around to stir up the rice.

"I'll ask her, but I'm sure it'll be fine." I took out my phone and sent a message. I got an instant reply saying,

**Of course I'd love too! My father just asked me the same thing. – R**

**Good. I don't think I could've survived mom's break down if you couldn't come – Puckerman**

**Oh you would, you're a mama's boy. I better get ready. See you at 7. – R**

**Can't wait ! And I'm not a MAMA'S boy! – Puckerman**

**Whatever helps you sleep at night. – R**

I smiled at my phone before quickly texting Alec.

**Did you notice Rachel's face today? At the sound of her phone? – Puckerman **

**Yeah. – A **

**We need to do some digging. – Puckerman **

**Of course! It was a worrying expression. Try and see if you can get her phone. – A **

**Yup. She's coming over to dinner tonight. Oh and I forgot to tell you, tell Seth do put some medicine on his hand. It'll be better faster. – Puckerman **

**Thanks. Have fun at dinner! – A **

I laughed at the phone. I really did like Alec and Seth. They were pretty cool. Seth was cunning and devious, a little bit of a badass if you ask me. Alec was… smooth and more talkative, he made up for his brothers lack of talking. He was also very thoughtful and interesting… There was something about the twins that I couldn't put my finger on. Like they knew more than what they were saying.

I shrugged away my doubt and I helped my mom prepare the meals. We made special vegetarian ones for Rachel, because she had decided to abandoning vegan-ness. She found it a little to hard to eat out. I laughed, remembering the day she told me.

"_I'm giving up being a vegan." She said as she leaned against my locker._

"_Why?" I asked, in surprise. _

"_Because it's a little too hard being a vegan. I've eaten the same meals about a billion times over and I'm getting a little tired of them. But I'm only changing to a vegetarian. I'm going to eat fish, no eggs though." She shivered remembering the Jesse episode._

_I wrapped my arms around her, promising to never do anything like that to her. _

"Do we have fish?" I asked, snapping out of my daydream.

"Yeah, why?" My mom asked.

"Rachel eats fish. Maybe we could make her something…" I suggested.

"Good idea." She winked as she took out the fish, "Make you famous FISH FILLET."

**Rachel**

Alec dropped me home and then my Dad decided to tell me about his talk with Noah's mom. After nodding and smiling, I finally made it up to be my bed, which I promptly flopped on.

"Where were you today?" Matt teased as he walked into my room. I swatted him away before answer the messages.

Noah had invited me for dinner, which I already knew about. I sighed with excitement and happiness. I had only met his mother once before and she was a lovely lady. I was excited to be there again, and be closer to Noah.

I fell asleep, thinking nothing except for the wonderful food and snuggling close to Noah.

When I woke up, it was past 6. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed an outfit from my closet. I threw it on, forgetting to close the blinds. My phone beeped and I thought it was from Noah, until I read it.

**You have a beautiful body. Oh I can't wait… - Unknown**

My eyes went wide and I stuck my head out the window, looking in every possible direction. There was no one to be seen, no shadows, no bodies just the backyard. I closed the windows and the blinds before I tucked my phone away and carefully walked downstairs. I entered the living room to see Matt there with Santana who was smiling.

"I'm off to Noah's…" I said, hopping they'd offer a ride. I didn't want to go alone.

"I'll take you. Be back soon." Santana kissed Matt before jumping up, "Let's go."

Santana drove me there, and I promised her that Noah would drive me back, or I'd call her. She smiled at me before I went up to their front door.

"Hi!" The door opened and Noah pulled me into a kiss. I smiled as I kissed him back.

"NOAH!" I heard his mother call and we reluctantly pulled apart. I entered the house and he took my coat.

"Come on. Mom's dying to see you again. I had no idea you made such an impression on her." he smiled at me. I laughed and blushed as I followed him into the living room.

"Rachel!" Eden flew up and gave me a hug. She and I always sat together in temple, Noah rarely showed and her mom always sat with my parents.

"It's a wonder you two didn't get together sooner." His mother chuckled when Eden finally let go of me. I laughed and we hugged.

We settled down in the room, Noah and I sitting on the couch and his sister and mother across from us. Noah put his arm around me and I snuggled in closer, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So Rachel…" His mom went on a story telling rant, and I added in the nessesary um's and OHs. I was too distracted by Noah playing with my hand on his knee.

Finally, it was time for dinner. We made our way into the dinning room. The table was covered with food. There was fish fillet, rice, a little bit of meat for Noah (I didn't mind at all), there was vegetables and tons of other food.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

When Rachel walked into the dining room, she was stunned. I laughed at her expression, but then her phone went off. She excused herself and went into the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

My phone beeps so I went into the other room, making sure no one could see me.

**All that food looks good. You better eat up. We have a long drive. – Unknown**

**LONG DRIVE. I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are. – R**

**That doesn't matter. You'll find out soon enough. – Unknown**

**This isn't funny. Tell me or I'll call the cops. – R**

**IF you do that, I will personally kill Noah and Alec. No one will be able to save them once I'm done. – Unknown**

I put my phone away and tried to forget about the messages. I wanted to tell Noah but then he'd get all worried. This was probably someone stupid, playing a prank like Finn or someone. But this is a little too smart for Finn.

We continued with dinner and I threw myself into the conversation. Noah gave me a weird glance, but I ignored it. I wasn't going to tell him or anyone. I was doing to do this myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

All through dinner, Rachel was acting a little strange. There was something wrong but she refused to look at me. I knew that once she was leaving, when we'd be alone, I'd be able to get the answer out of her.

"Will you take me home?" She asked at the end of the night. I nodded and she said her goodbyes.

Before we got onto the motorcycle I said, "What's wrong Rach?"

"Nothing." She avoided my eyes, making it more obvious.

"Rachel…"

"Nothing's wrong." She said looking at me, "I'm serious."

"I know you're lying to me… but whatever, I'll figure it out." She looked upset and got on the motorcycle. I sighed and got on, starting it up. I drove her to her house and before she when in, I pulled her back outside. I could tell she was a little pissed, so I decided I better fix it.

"Rachel… don't be mad. I was just looking out for you…" I said, she sighed and said,

"I know."

"Rachel…" I said softly, taking her hands in mine. She looked at me, smiling. "I… I love you."

Her smile grew and she said, "Oh Noah, I love you too." She literally swooned and I closed the space between our lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. I pulled her closer, not wanting to let go of her.

The door opened and I heard a "AHEM." I held up my hand, telling whoever to go away before they said, "FOR FUCKS SAKE." Rachel and I slowly pulled apart and I grinned at Matt. He narrowed his eyes and said,

"Rachel. House. Now." In a clipped tone. He smiled at me once she was in the house, waving as she went. I smirked at him as I hopped onto my motorcycle and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

When Rachel finally got inside after sucking half of Noah's face off, I turned to her and said,

"What do you think you were doing missy?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Kissing my boyfriend. But you would know that since you were watching."

"Don't use that tone with me." she rolled her eyes again. Since our dad's were gone, I thought that I had to take on the protective older brother.

"I will use whatever tone I like." She said, storming up the stairs.

"Rachel!" I called, "Come back down here."

"No. Go snuggle with San or something. I'm going up to my room!" She screamed.

I followed her upstairs and said, "Santana's gone. You were supposed to be home hours ago."

"Well. I'm home now!" I entered her room. She sat on her bed crossed-legged.

"WHAT?" she growled.

"Rachel. I need to talk to you." I said seriously. She soften her expression and we sat on the bed. I smirked in my head for what I was about to say.

"Rachel… when you love someone, you want to … do things to them…"

"MATT!" She screamed, jumping up, "I REFUSE."

"LISTEN!" I yelled at her. She instantly quieted down, "But there are certain places you do them… like a bedroom, a hotel room… please… not out in the open. You are not a whore so stop acting like one."

"SO KISSING MY BOYFRIEND ON THE PORCH IS ME BEING A WHORE!" She squeaked at me.

"No… but where you two were going… I could tell, it was getting pretty heated…" I said, I could hear Santana at the door.

"OH MY GOD. Matt. Please. Leave." She turned bright red and I said to her,

"Remember. Don't throw yourself arou-" And a pillow hit my face.

Santana came into the room laughing. "OH MY GOD. MATT. THAT WAS PRICELESS."

Rachels' face went from angry to angrier. "I THOUGHT SHE WAS AT HOME!" She yelled at me.

"She was. But I guess she didn't leave." I glared at her.

"Oh Rachel…" Santana was on the ground laughing. I picked her up and dragged her to my room.

"REMEMBER MATT." Rachel mocked, "Don't be a whore."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Really intense! YAY! LOOL i love Matt and Rachel as siblings! :D They are awesomeeeeee<strong>

**PLease review! I would love some feedback!**

**Thanks for everyone who's alerted or favourit-ed or reviewed so far! I really appreciated it ! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! WOOOOOOOOOT! I hope you guys enjoy it! More of the unknown ... teeheeheeeheeeheee**

**I own: Seth + Alec & The story plot **

**I don't own: GLEE :( SO SADD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

The next day, Puck came up to me.

"Dude. I couldn't get what was wrong with her out of her. She was totally getting all pissed. She's probably expecting you to ask her so I think we should get someone else…"

"Like…" I said.

"Sam. He's one of her friends and she told me she wants him to be a closer friend. He's also very easy to talk to because you know… he isn't good at school but he's a very people-ish person." He replied, "Ask him to take her to coffee will you?"

"Sure man." I said.

"I knew I could count on you." He smiled before he left. I saw Sam coming down the hallway. I quickly fell into step with him.

"Hey Sam." I said.

"Hi Alec." He said, very happily.

"I was wondering…" I said.

"Yeah…"

"If you would possibly take Rachel out for coffee. I know she wants to be come closer with you… but don't tell her I told you. Or that I suggested coffee." I said.

"Sure." He said happily, "She's awesome. I'll definitely do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

After Glee club I went up to Rachel and said, "Do you want to grab coffee?"

"Sure." She smiled she looked at Puck to tell him that she was leaving with me. He nodded to both of us and smiled at her. We left. She followed behind in her car.

Once we got to the Lima Bean, we steered away from the Warblers who were all huddled in the corner. I could see Blaine and Sebastian and I got kind of mad about that, but Rachel held my hand, squeezing it so I wouldn't go over there and yell. I was pissed that Blaine would trade Kurt for THAT guy. From what I heard of him, he was a slut.

We walked to the counter and ordered our coffees. We sat down at a table near the window.

"I'm happy we are friends." She said.

"Me too. Especially after what happened with Puck and everything. By the way, how are the bruises." She looked down for a second and said,

"All gone. Back to normal."

"Good. I so wanted to punch Finn the day after when I saw him. He doesn't deserve to be the quarterback. He's terrible."

She sighed and said, "Oh I know. But at least he's out of Glee club. I don't have to see him expect in the halls… and to think, I thought he was the one."

"Yeah. We all make stupid mistakes." He teased.

"Mines more embarrassing then stupid. Or maybe a little bit of both." I blushed. He chuckled.

"SO. Tis' a pity we never did get to do out duet." I said, "I was looking forward to that."

"I wonder what happened with the assessment." Rachel said, "I guess Mr. Schue got busy with something else." She laughed, "So unlike him."

"I wouldn't know." I said, smiling, "So Rachel. Puck tells me you and Kurt are going to end up in New York after senior year, big plans, eh?"

"Yeah. But if you don't dream big, you'll never become big." She said, "By being a part of something special, you become special. I was always special and now I'm shedding my light. Kurt too. I can't wait until we get into NYADA and rock Broadway. We'll be shining our light." Rachel smiled, "And you?"

"I don't really know yet. Maybe into the music business. I like to compose it…"

"Really? SO do I!"

"What have you written?"

"Oh nothing much… just some guitar chords."

"OH!" Her eyes went wide, "Maybe we can collaborate. I'll write lyrics if you write chords!"

"Sure. Why not?" Then I paused, "But they're not that good."

"Oh Sam." She smiled, putting her hand on mine, "No need to worry. I've heard you in glee club and I know you are talented." Her smile grew bigger, "You have a talent. Believe."

I laughed and said, "Yeah. Talent. I have plenty of it."

"You doo!" She sing-songed.

We made more small talk until her phone went off. She looked slightly paniced before putting it away.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Can we go? I'm kind of tired, I'd like to get home." She said, all smiles and giggles. I nodded. We said byes at the coffee shop and then she left.

Once her car was out of the parking lot I called up Alec and Puck.

"YO. You on with PUCKERMAN."

"'Sup. Alec's here."

"Meet at Lima Bean in fifteen. Something's up." I said, before snapping my phone shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

Sam called and since I had to be there soon, I grabbed my jacket and made my way out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"Lima Bean with Sam and Puck." I paused, staring at his bruise, "IN fact. I don't want to leave you alone here, you might go Sebastian hunting again." he groaned, "Come on, let's go." He grabbed his jacket, glaring at me and then we left.

"I wouldn't go Sebastian hunting." He said to me.

"What is up with you too?" I asked, "He won't stop bloody talking about you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Blaine came in complaining to me in calculus about how Sebastian keeps telling him about the _amazing_ guy he met in _Paris_. He said that 'they met on the _dance floor _and then they broke up _20_ minutes later." I emphized

"So?" he said curtly, "It doesn't mean anything. He met some guy on the dance floor and they broke up 20 minutes later."

"YOU TWO MET ON THE DANCE FLOOR." I yelled at him, "AND BROKE UP 20 WEEKS LATER."

He glared at me and said, "That doesn't mean anything. Why would he even mention that to Blaine. He got what he wanted." He mussed.

"Maybe he didn't." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You think it's a sick plot to get me?" he asked.

"To get back at you. You did break up with him. For some unknown reason, may I add."

"You are not helpful… well… even if he is trying to get at me, he's losing because I will have Blaine and Kurt back in each other's arms in a matter of seconds."

"How?" I asked, as I stopped the car.

"Jealousy works in mysterious ways." He said before exited. I shook my head and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I got home and walked straight to Matt's room. I curled up in a ball on his bed and clung onto his pillows. His room always made me feels safe; it was the place I always went to when I was scared. Matt never minded, in fact he'd curl up with me. More than often he would comfort me being nightmares.

I pressed my knees to my forehead and wrapped my arms around them. I pulled on the cover and disappeared into a sea of sheets, trying not to think of the message.

**Getting closer, my love. Soon we will be together. Forever. – Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO. K unknown is really starting to creep me out! LOOOl.<strong>

**Anyone see Glee? Well, I currently am so mad that Rachel said YES! I mean seriously! SHES RACHEL BERRY SHE should've known she would've gotten in! So happy for KURTTTT :D:D and Sebastian... hmm... go away for a bit... BUT OMG. THE WARBLERS! JEFF & QUINN DANCED TOGETHER. YES. YES. QUIFF 3 ! AND I LOOOVE DOM OMG DID ANYONE ELSE SEE HIS EXPRESSIONS? AND CURT MEGA. *Faints* Can't even get to Riker because I just died! AND g;sdogh;oagh'ufhg'auhg flail... **

**SANTANA. I LOVE YOU TO DEATH. (I always have, but I feel like I should reinstate it) TAKE SEBASTIANS ASS TO HELL PLEASE! LOOOVE YOU! And omg, Omg, QUINNS GOING TO YALE! YAYY! I was so happy she got a Solo, it was AWESOME! **

**AND SMOOTH CRIMINAL! HOLY SHIT. *DIES* **

**Anyways, reviews would be LOOOVED! :D LOOOVE YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVOURITED! :D:D:D HEARRRTSS ! **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**BlueRoses1212:** Meh, I do love my Tike but I don't feel like putting them that much into the story... I don't think they really have a place in the story, no offence. The storys more about Rachel and Puck. Rachel's friends; Sam, Alec, Santana, Quinn, Brit and a little bit of Kurt. And Puck and his guy friends. I couldn't really fit them in ;(

**Here you go! This is my last chapter I'm posting as a unknown number age. LOOL Tomorrow I will be a year older! YAY :P lol don't know why I put that in there but yeah :D:D**

**I own: Seth, Alec + Story plot! **

**I don't own: GLEE :( So sadd!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! YAYAYAYYAYAYA! WOOOT! WOOOT! WARNING: There is swearing. **

* * *

><p><em>Previous day; Coffee shop<em>

**Sam**

"Rachel was definitely acting weird when she glanced at her phone." I said to Alec, Puck and Seth who was looking bored. He kept glancing at the warblers and Alec had to hit him.

"Maybe she saw something disturbing, like the time." Seth said in a monotone. "Didn't she say that she should be heading home, like two seconds after looking at her phone. She could've seen it was late, and realized that she'd have to be home."

"That would make sense…" Puck said, "If Matt had to be home at the same time too. He's at Santana's still. I know because I keep getting updates from Satan telling me how much better Matt is of a boyfriend than I ever was." He snorted, "She just likes pissing me off."

"Well… what could be the answer."

"Did someone text her saying something … mean or rude?" Alec suggested.

"No. Satan would've gone all Lima Heights on his or her ass already." Seth snorted, "I don't understand why this is such a big deal. She got spooked by something she saw on her phone, big deal."

"This has happened before." Alec seemed to be losing patients with his brother. He rolled his eyes and said, "If you are really that worried, I can track her phone. Get it to me and I'll work my magic on it."

"Now how do we do that…" I started to think about different ways we could get Rachel away from her phone.

"We could, take it from her bag?" Alec suggested.

"No. The girls always keep it on them so that they can quickly text. Why do you think you get replies, like instantly even if they are in class." Puck said.

"Are you a good pick pocketer?" Seth said, bored, Puck nodded, "Then hug her and take it from wherever she keeps it. It's not that hard." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you angry?" Puck said, "Usually it's Kurt with all the sass."

I saw something pass in between Alec and Seth. They both shrugged and Puck and I looked at each other.

"Are the twins fighting?" We gasped in fake surprise.

"Shut up." Seth said, before getting up. He made his way to the counter and got another coffee. I noticed that Alec watched him the whole time. He tensed when he saw Sebastian get up and talk to him. They both appeared to be glaring at each other, spitting up words.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Alec who was shooting daggers at both of them. Neither seemed to notice.

"I have no idea." He sounded upset and angry. He started to get up but Puck put his hand on his shoulder and said,

"Let them talk it out. It's the best thing they can do after a fight."

"They aren't talking." Alec said, spitting, "They are almost yelling at each other."

I could see their lips moving faster and we could all tell that they weren't listening to what the other was saying.

"Dude." I said warningly, making sure he knew that if he made a move for them, I'd gladly help Puck to get him.

He settled down and continued to glare at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

"So, who are your friends?"

"None of your business." I replied, hotly.

"I'm just trying to make small talk."

"Well I'm trying to be polite." He replied, smirking. I finally turned to him and said,

"I don't care what you're trying to be. You are still the same sneaky, cocky bastard named Sebastian Smyth."

"And you are still the high and mighty Seth? The diva without a stage." I narrowed my eyes at him and said,

"Are you still the arrogant prick?"

"Are you still a twit?"

"Are you still a TWAT?" I said, almost cutting him off. He glared at me and I said,

"I hear you've been talking about me."

"Really? And who'd you hear that from?" he replied.

"From a very reliable source." I glanced to the side where Blaine was watching us with narrowed eyes. "I see you haven't gained the trust of your new boy toy yet. He ought to know that the relationship will last as long as you don't get bored." I sneered at him.

"I wasn't the one who ended the relationship. Should I tell Kurt that you'll suddenly drop him when you feel like it, for no _apparent_ reason?" He raised his eyebrow at me, looking slightly hurt. I took a step back from him and said,

"There was a reason. You just don't remember it."

"All you said was, 'It's over.' With your cold, green eyes and walked out."

"Figure it out." I smirked at him.

"I don't want to play games." He sighed.

"Well that's the only thing your good at." I smiled at him, patronizingly.

"That and you know…" he winked at me. I took a step towards him and said,

"Don't forget, that I can still make your life a living hell if I want to. And I want to." He shivered and then I turned away. I walked back to the table where everyone was sitting and staring.

Alec was glaring at me and then looking at Sebastian, back and forth.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

**Rachel**

I woke up, with Matt all around me. He had slipped into the bed at some point during the night and was totally knocked out. He was spread out and I couldn't get his arms off of me. I literally had to pry myself out of there. Once I got out of the bed, I shoved him so that he would wake up. He hit the floor with a thud but still didn't wake up. I quickly got a few glasses of water from the bathroom and dumped them on his head. He woke up, shaking his head, water spraying everywhere.

"Wha?"

"You wouldn't wake up." I said, matter-of-factly, "So I had to take drastic measures."

"Oh thanks." Matt replied, still shaking his head, "Do you want to leave now so we can get ready for school?"

"Fine." I narrowed my eyes at him. He started laughing and grabbed the water bottle off of his bedside table.

"3…2…1!" He lunged for me but I nimbly flew out of the way and out the door. I could hear him slam against the door and chuckled to myself. I opened my door and gasped.

"Holy mother fucking shit." I said as I stepped into my room. On the mirror, there was something written in red paint (I hopped) and on the headboard of my bed, there was a giant 3. I quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed nail polish remover, hoping it would chip the paint. It did. I walked to the mirror and read the message before I wiped it off.

**I'll be here soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth <strong>

I knew exactly how to get Blaine back together with Kurt. Blaine didn't trust Sebastian because he still wasn't over Kurt. Messy breakups mean that the 'heart' or whatever takes a long time to heal. I also knew that Kurt had a sensitive background and that Blaine was his first love. He wasn't over Blaine either but getting either of them to sit down and talk about it, was out of the question. So I decided, if I could 'be close' to Kurt when Blaine is around he'll eventually get mad and they will end up fighting or whatever and feelings with come out and blah blah blah.

When I got to school, I saw Blaine and Sebastian sitting on the benches casually. Sebastian was playing with Blaine's curly hair and when he saw me he paused for a second, smirked and then went back to playing with it.

"I could never get him to wear his hair down." I didn't notice that Kurt had walked up towards me. He sounded sad and out of it. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired.

"Didn't sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want some concealer?" I asked, we were still standing by my car. He nodded and I took it out, carefully applying it.

"Now do you want to get Blaine back?" He nodded again, "Then look happy and take my hand. We are going to work the angle of jealousy because Blaine will totally fall for it."

"Then let's go." I took his hand in mine and we made our way to the other bench that was a few feet further from them. We sat down and I leaned into his ear and whispered,

"Now we have to pretend to be having a good time. Just laugh and say whatever, they can't hear us."

Kurt and I started whispering random things, laughing. At one point I glanced over Kurt's shoulder and I saw Blaine fuming and Sebastian narrowing his eyes at me, trying to get Blaine's attention back.

Within a few minutes, Blaine came storming over here.

"Kurt. What are you doing?" He grit his teeth.

"Why does it matter to you? You aren't my boyfriend anymore. You don't get a say in who I talk to or what I do." Kurt said coolly, all the evidence of lat night had been erased out of his voice. Blaine looked angry as he glanced back between me and Kurt.

"Well. I'll leave you and your new boyfriend." He sneered.

"Seth's a friend. Not my boyfriend." He replied looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Really? Because that didn't seem to friendly and more… more than friends."

"Well that's what you and Sebastian were like." He replied composedly.

"No we weren't." Blaine was getting angrier.

"You just didn't notice, because you were too…busy…" Kurt replied.

"No. This." Blaine was confused, I laughed at the dapper boys ruffled confusion. I slowly got up and said,

"I'll see you in class, Klaine." Before walking off.

"Who says we are getting back together?" Blaine asked angrily.

"Fine." I called, "I'll take Kurt for myself." I licked my lips in a sultry way and winked at Kurt. Blaine looked outraged and Kurt smirked.

"You're an idiot you know." I heard him say to Blaine before he closed the space between their lips. I smirked as Sebastian who was gapping. I strutted over to him and said,

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I smirked at him. I leaned in close and whispered, "I told you they'd get back together. I won."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I put the message, the creepy, creepy message out of my mind. This, this person can't do anything to hurt me. So they could get into my room, but as long as I with people this stalker person, couldn't hurt me. I got a ride with Matt who was drumming his fingers to the music.

"Matt. Stop."

"Rachel. Stop. Being. Agitated. What's wrong with you anyways?" He asked, noticing my anxiousness state.

"Nothing."

"Uhuh. You and Puck all okay?"

"Yes." I hissed at him, "We are fine and none of your business."

"Fine." He said.

"You and Santana?"

"If you and Puck are none of my business, then Santana and I are none of your business." He smirked.

"I told you that we were fine." I just wanted to change the subject.

"Santana and I are fine too. More than." He said, leaning forward a bit to read a sign. I smirked when I saw the bruise on his neck and snorted. He quickly bounced back as he took the turn into the parking lot. I saw Noah parking his bike and I waited eagerly as Matt parked the car to run out and hug him.

Finally Matt parked the car and I literally jumped out and ran to Noah. He engulfed me in a hug along with flashing me a signature smirk.

"Baby I didn't know you missed me so much." He said as he had to pry me off of him.

"Oh I do." I said, pulling his lips down to meet mine.

"I miss you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

We walked into the choir room and there was a giant '3' written on the board. Rachel stopped cold and looked panicked when she saw that. She did it every time we walked into a classroom and there were 3 on it. Finally at the end of the day, I asked her what was bothering her. As usual she brushed off the answer and changed the subject. I threw my hands in the air and the fell to the table with a bang. The coffee spilt a little off the table and she looked rattled.

"Rachel, I know your lying to me. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because nothings wrong." She looked away.

"You flinched every time someone's phone went off. You grimaced at the board when they all had 3's in it."

"So? The phones startled me. The 3's were weird and stupid. I didn't not flinch or grimaced." She replied hotly, "Why do you think something's always wrong?"

"Because I know something is!"

"But I'm telling you different! Why don't you believe me?"

"Rachel…" I closed my eyes, "What song do you want to sing in glee club?"

She smiled and settled down, "I don't know… let's search through some songs."

"Need you now?"

"We already sang that." She laughed.

"I know but I loved singing that with you."

"Fine. What other song?"

"What about the one you used to ask me out on a date? The McFly one?"

"The heart never lies? Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**achel**

After Noah and I picked our song, we used our laptop to find sheet music and instrument parts. It was sung in two parts, Tommy's and Danny's. We transposed Tommy's to mine because it was closer. When we finished, it was past 6 so I drove home for dinner. Before I left I assured Noah that I wasn't mad or upset.

When I got home I ran right into Matt's room. Mike was in there and they were dancing.

"Um…hi." I said, slowly closing the door. Mike didn't look embarrassed at all but Matt's face was priceless. I quickly called up Brittany who was with Quinn. They said that they'd be right over. As long as I was with people, the stalker couldn't hurt me… right?

**Just because you surround yourself with people, doesn't mean I can't still get you. If you haven't noticed, I'm quite skillful. – Unknown. Ps. Did you like my present? 3 days and counting…**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days and Counting... OOOOOOOOOOOOO. CREEEEPY! You guys only have to wait 3 more daysss! WOOOT! WOOOT! <strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! feel free to review, me love some reviewssss! :D:D **

**HEARTSSSS! :D:D:D**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Getting closer! NUMBA 2! WOOOOT! Who's excited? BTW I would just like to Thank everyone who's favourited, Alerted or Reviewed! I really, appreciate it!**

**Thanks for the birthday wishes! :D**

**I own: Seth, Alec and The story plot **

**I don't own: GLEEE :( SO SAD! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

I woke up to a window with the number 2 on it. I shivered as I stared through the red paint and onto the white landscape. It had snowed over the night and everything was covered in snow. I sighed, running the bathroom quickly to get the remover for the paint, some of it had clumped at the bottom and was dripping off the roof. I didn't want anyone to see it. After I removed the paint, I quickly got ready for school.

"Rachel! Come on, we are going to be late!" Matt called, "I'm leaving with Santana!"

"Then who's going to take me?" I said, rushing to the door.

"Puck's coming." He said, slamming the door shut. I stopped in my tracks, dropped my bag and turned around to finish my breakfast.

By the time Noah came, we were already running late for first period. Luckily, it was Spanish with Mr. Schue so he didn't mind if we came in late.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he got off his motorcycle and hugged me.

"Hi." I replied, taking the helmet from him and putting it on, "You know you're late right?"

"Yes I know. I got held up at home, Mom made a huge breakfast for my sister and I." he said, letting out a burp. I glared at him before hopping onto his bike.

"Of course." He smirked at me before a blob of red came down and hit his head.

"Whoa. You painting something up there?"

"No." I said. He looked at me quizzically before he got onto his bike and started to drive. We arrived to school in a timely fashion and I quickly ran to my locker.

My phone buzzed right before I entered class and I took it out.

**2** **– Unknown**

I put my phone away and entered the class. I entered the classroom and there was a 2 on the board that Mr. Schue hadn't used. I quickly ran to sit beside Brittany who was waving madly. I sat down and smiled at Mr. Schue who rolled his eyes and continued the lesson.

"We are learning about Provinces." She smiled helpfully. I smiled at her, knowing she meant Proverbs. My mind quickly wandered out of boredom.

Whatever this… stalker was doing, I wasn't going to fall for it. It didn't matter that this number was now plaguing me.

Once I left class, I made sure that I was never alone, knowing that this thing could make a move with people around me. Noah or Alec were usually by my side. I wanted to ask Santana, but I felt like I was intruding on Santana and Matt's little love fest. She and Matt were joined at the hip, like Quinn and her phone, Kurt and Blaine (thankfully). Brit was constantly on Artie's lap who was happily wheeling her around. I wanted to hang out with Seth a little bit, but he wasn't there. He hadn't been there for a few days, always skipping class. Whenever I asked Alec about it, he would just shake his head and glance at the reunited Klaine. I wondered if they had to do with Seth's disappearances. Sam was also by my side. Sam was like a puppy, constantly looking to Noah or Alec for permission to leave or stay longer. I wondered if they knew. But they couldn't it was impossible.

This stalker was only plaguing me. That's what I believed. That's what the stalker made me believe. Either way, it didn't matter. It couldn't harm me. It was probably some big joke, nothing to be worried about. It was harmless. Sam and I made our way to my locker. I opened it and put a few books in it, and then closed it.

"Hey." A voice, which I hadn't heard in awhile said, "Can we talk?" Finn nodded to Sam who narrowed his eyes at him. I nodded to Sam who went to the other side of the hallway and had his eyes close on Finn. I saw Noah and Alec start towards us, but Sam put his arms up, nodding to me. I smiled at them. I turned to Finn and said,

"Talk."

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. For everything, for being a jerk, for not letting you go when you clearly weren't happy with me… For how I treated you…" He actually looked sad and apologetic.

"Well," I rolled my eyes, "Took you long enough. Getting tired of Kurt's cold shoulder?"

"…I felt bad okay? Glee club was the best thing that happened to me and so were you. Then I screwed it all up. I just wanted to say sorry. If you don't forgive me, that's your choice. Not mine."

I looked at him for a minute and said, "I can't forgive you. Not yet." He nodded and walked off.

"What did that bastard want?" Alec said as he and Noah walked up to me.

"He just wanted to say that he was sorry and he wanted to get my forgiveness."

"Did you give it to him?" Noah asked.

"No. He's too good for your forgiveness." Noah said, taking my hand in his. "Coffee?"

"Let's. Do you want to come too, Sam? Alec?" I looked at them hopefully. They both shook their heads.

"I got to go take care of Stevie and Stacy." Sam said regretfully, then he brightened, "You two should come babysit them sometime. They miss you."

"We will!" I said, happily. I loved Stacy and Stevie. They were adorable. "Alec?"

"Nah, I got to go check up on my MIA brother." He said pressing his lips together, "I don't have a good feeling about this…" He was looking down the hallway and he saw Sebastian coming towards him. We all stood still and looked at him.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Where is your brother? I've been looking for him." he asked.

"Why do you care? I don't know where he is." Alec said back stonily. Sebastian's eyes flashed with some anger and said,

"Really? Because you always know where your brother is."

"Well, I don't. So can you leave now?" He said pushing passed him. Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back in front.

"And why don't I believe you?"

"Sebastian, let him go. He obviously doesn't know." Noah said, glaring at him.

"He always knows." Sebastian growled.

"Get your hands off of me." Alec said coldly, "I don't know where my brother is, and if I didn't I wouldn't tell you."

"Sebastian?" A cold, curious voice asked. We all turned around to see Seth standing there in the middle of the empty hallway. He was standing coolly, looking back and forth from Alec to Sebastian. Sebastian eyes went wide and his expression a little softer.

"Seth…" he said, sounding a lot happier. Something sparked in Seth's eyes and he said,

"Come." Then turned around, without waiting to see if he was actually following or not. Sebastian, drooling like a little puppy quickly followed behind grabbing a Seth's waist. Seth pulled away a little bit, but not enough to remove Sebastian's hand.

"Are those two… dating?" I asked Alec who was looking totally and utterly shocked. He also looked a little pissed.

"I suppose so." He said rudely before picking up his bag and stalking out.

We all glanced at each other, confused and then Noah and I headed for coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

Before Sebastian and I got to my car, Alec grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You are really, back together with that… that thing?"

"No." he rolled his eyes. "I'm throwing myself around carelessly."

"Seth…" he said impatiently.

"We aren't official yet. Why are you so worried?" I was cool and composed.

"Because! You broke up with him for a reason you wouldn't tell anyone and now your suddenly back together like its no big deal! This is… insane!"

"Alec, it's really none of your business."

"He broke up Klaine just because he wanted to play with Blaine for a few hours, how do you know he won't do the same to you?"

"Because I know! You're not one to talk, you can't even get Rachel to like you. You're stuck in the friend zone for life and you won't even _try_ to find a rebound." I was starting to get angry.

"I refuse to find a rebound because there isn't anyone in this school worth dating! You on the other hand, didn't even try. You went right back to Sebastian the minute he was free. You liked Kurt but did nothing when Blaine was gone."

"That's because I knew that he wasn't over Blaine. I didn't want to get all attached and then nothing." I glared at him, making him remember Rachel.

"Fuck off. You know what, go screw your 'boyfriend.' But don't come running to me when your heart gets broken again." Alec turned around and walked away.

"Yeah walk away, like you always DO!" I shouted after him, I angrily turned back and slammed the car door once I got in.

"Aw baby, don't get mad…" Sebastian whispered, "I couldn't get you out of my head all day."

I glared at him for a moment before slapping him, "Bastard. Why did you have to come to school?"

He rubbed his chin and said, "Ouch. What's wrong with you?"

"Answer the question." I growled at him.

"I love it when you get all angry. It's such a turn on."

"Well turn it off." I glared at him, "And answer the question." He leaned back and said,

"Can't one boyfriend pick up the other boyfriend from school?" He said.

"That's not why you were here." I said, rudely, staring at the wheel.

"Seth…" He leaned in closer and took my chin with his fingers. "I _missed_ you."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Me or my body."

"You." And with that he closed the space between our lips, in probably the most sweetest, most honest kiss we'd ever share.

* * *

><p><strong>K. DON'T KILL ME. I love my Seth and Sebastian fluffish moments! WELLLLLL how about that! Sooon the stalker will be revealed and something realllly intense happens! <strong>

**Please, please review! I love reviews more than Sebastian loves Seth! OH AND**

**For anyone who's interested, I've posted a new Brittana fic (but it's mostly based around Santana) it's A LOT different then Senior Year... GO check it out if you want to! :D:D**

**HEAAARTSS! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26! Building up the drama in this chapter and you find out something important in the story! WOOT **

***Be careful though, it's a little weirdly formatted. There's a lot of flipping back and forth between the times, so keep your eyes on it otherwise you'll end up totally confused... LOOOL!**

**I own: The story plot, Seth + Alec **

**I don't own: GLEEE :( SO SADDD! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

_5:30pm _

If I knew the day would start out like this, I would've never of woken up. I would've never of stepped out of my comfy bed which I was craving right now. I would've also never have put on this dress, which barely covered my knees and was making me freeze. I regret a lot of things I did that morning, but I don't think I can get over what happened in the afternoon, prior to…this.

* * *

><p><em>3:30pm <em>

Like yesterday I was plagued by the number 1. It literally followed me everywhere, every classroom and every second. But when I stepped out of class that day, a big 0 was painted on the lockers. I had no idea what was about to happen.

I stopped dead in my tracks, making Noah and Alec run right into me.

"Whoa. You okay?" Noah asked seeing me stare at the giant 0, "It's just a number Rach, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just wondering what that meant?"

"Nothing, probably some bored freshman." He said, taking my waist and leading me down the hallway, "Why do you get so freaked out about the numbers?"

"No reason. I'm just curious as so why they are everywhere."

"Me too. Huh. Maybe we'll find out soon."

"I hope so." I said, I pulled out my phone as Noah left to go to his locker and Alec came up beside me.

**Don't worry darling. You'll find out soon.- Unknown**

* * *

><p><em>5:35pm <em>

"Rach." He growled, "Rachel. Stop day dreaming."

"If it's the only way to get out of here, then I will continue." He striked me, taking one hand off the wheel. My head flew into the window and bounced off the glass.

"You don't have to be a dick, okay? Now you have me, let me at least do what I want for the car ride. It's not like you're talking."

"Then we will talk." Pause, "Tell me about your precious _Puckerman_."

"No. You don't deserve to hear about Noah. You know he'll beat your ass if you touch me again like that." I threatened.

"Noah! Noah!" he mocked, "He's not coming for you. No one will and no one will be able to find you either."

"Noah will always be able to find me." I said, turning my head back to the window and praying he got he my phone. I had purposely left it unlocked when it slipped from my hand.

* * *

><p><em>4pm<em>

Noah, Alec, Sam and I were sitting in the Lima Bean, drinking coffee.

"So, it's Friday finally. Shall we attend Santana's party or order in?" Noah asked.

"Let's go to the party." I replied, "It'll be more fun. We haven't gone to one in awhile."

"Hell yeah. My first McKinley party." Alec said excitedly.

"They are fun. You get wasted, you party…" Noah grinned, "Make out with your girlfriend…"

"Pretty much like any other party." Alec laughed.

"I should get going." I replied, glancing at my phone to check the time. A message appeared.

**Soon. – Unknown**

I involuntarily shivered and Noah glanced at me curiously. "What's wrong babe?" He leaned over so that Alec couldn't hear him.

"Nothing."

"Rachel I know your lying."

"Why do you always think something's wrong?" I asked angrily.

"Because something is!" He tried to snatch my phone but I took it away from him. I glared at him and said, "I'll see you at the party." I got up and made my way angrily to the door. I pushed into it and I heard

"Rachel! Rachel don't go!" I started to run, and I heard something drop but I didn't want to turn back and pick it up. I turned and ran as far as I could, I knew Noah wouldn't be able to keep up, he was a sprinter, couldn't run for a long time.

"Hi." I heard a voice. I turned around, Finn was standing there.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No." I said rudely before walking off. He sighed and followed,

"Come on, Rachel. Let me. Please. Then you wont have to walk in the rain." It had just started to rain.

"I like the rain."

"I know but you're going to ruin your pretty outfit. That dress looks amazing on you." He sounded genuinely nice.

"Fine." I said turning around, "You can give me a ride, but that's it." He grinned at me, and there was something in his eyes I didn't quite trust but I got into the car anyways. I sighed and put on my seat belt as he started the car. He leaned over, fist raised and then it was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

_4pm _

After Rachel left in a bubble of anger, I ran after her. I tripped over something and I looked to see what it was. There was her cell phone, lying plan in plan view. I quickly stanched it up and I got up. I saw her get into a car and the car take off. I knew I couldn't chase after a car. I took the cell phone back to the table, now drench in water.

"I have her phone but she got into a car."

"A red one?" Alec asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because the minute she left running from here, it got out of the parking lot and followed her."

"Oh." I scrunched my eyebrows together. I lay the phone on the table and they both smirked.

"Let's see." Alec took it and unlocked it with ease.

"How'd you know her password?"

"It was unlock."

"Oh." He smirked at me as he scrolled through the messages.

"Holy shit." He said, sitting up a little, "Did you know about this?" He held up a few messages, "These date back from like, your first date."

"That was weeks ago! Who's it sent by?"

"It just says 'Unknown'." He said, worriedly. "Read the last one."

**Soon. – Unknown **

"Holy mother fucker." My voice was raised, "Who is this bastard."

"I have no idea." Sam said, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Give me your computer, Puck." Alec said. I gave it to him and he started some typing and looked intensely at the computer screen.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Seth and I got bored with education in France and we had some…interesting friends who taught us a few … handy skills."

"So you know how to hack?" I smirked at him, "That's badass."

"Isn't it?" he hummed, "There. I got something." We shoved our chairs over and stared at the screen.

"I don't know who it belongs to, only Seth can hack that far. But I can trace it. See, where the car is?" Our eyes trailed up and we saw that the car was in Westerville.

"Call Seth." Alec said, "He'll be able to figure out who owns it. Hurry."

I dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring and I said, "SETH WE NEED YOUR HELP. Something's going on."

"Where are you?" he said groggily.

"Lima Bean."

"I'll be there in five." He said.

"If you can get here in three, that would be greatly appreciated." I said before hanging up.

Seth got there in two minutes, Sebastian right by his side. Seth quickly took the computer from Alec without a second glance. Alec shifted over, far from his brother. I wondered what was up with him, but I wanted to know what was going on with Rachel. I'd been pacing up and down the coffee shop for the past 30 minutes, eager to figure out what's happened and find this dirty bastard. I was mad as hell, but everything started to make sense.

Rachel's jumpiness about the numbers, every time her phone rang why she was uncertain. She was probably scared out of her mind and I didn't help by being always on her case.

"It's not your fault." Alec said to me, as if he could read my mind, "She was scared and didn't feel like she could turn to any of us. If you are to blame, then so are we."

"Phone is registered by Finn Hudson." Seth said, "What was the few license plate numbers you got, Alec you can figure out the rest of the numbers. You can do that, can't you?"

Alec rudely took the computer and looked at it. He typed a few things.

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothing." They both replied. Alec stared at the computer and Seth started to whisper something in Sebastian ear.

"You seem to have in wrapped him around finger." I smirked.

"Not just his finger." Alec said shooting a glance at Seth.

Sebastian smirked at me and shrugged, "What can I say? There's something special about this one…" he lightly kissed Seth's neck and Sam started to laugh.

"No offence dude, but I never thought you were the one to say that."

"And if you ever tell anyone… I will personally kill you." He said. Seth winked at a shocked Sam and I laughed. It felt weird… I turned back to Alec and he was looking worried.

"Anything dude?"

"No." He threw he hands up in the air. "I don't know. The car, I can't find the plate? This isn't…" His hands flew to the keyboard just as Seth grabbed the computer.

"Useless brother."

"HEY! I was doing something!"

"But you are useless." He growled.

"Give me. I have an idea." Seth passed the computer back and Alec started typing something.

"We can track the cell phone, then we will be able to get an idea of where they are."

"You need WI-FI to do that. You can't take it in the car." Seth snorted.

"Fine. Puck and … Sam. Go in the car. Seth, Seb and I will stay here."

"What about when she's supposed to be home?"

"Is she allowed to stay at your house?" Alec asked me. I shook my head. "Santana. Or Quinn. We have to call one of them."

"Let's just call Matt. It'll make everything a lot easier…"

"Fine. Call him."

* * *

><p><em>5:30pm <em>

**Rachel**

When I finally woke, the car had stopped. We were in the parking lot to a fancy apartment building. He grabbed my by my shoulders and shoved me out, forcing me to walk forward while the valet took the car and the bellboy took the luggage I didn't know we had.

"When did you get my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh your parents are sweet and they let me in. I told them that you were going on a weekend retreat with me. It was a surprise so I had to pack your clothes." He said evilly. "Like taking candy from a baby." He came to my ear and said,

"If you say a word to anyone, like help or something I will hurt you and all your little friends. Don't think I can't."

"I don't know what you are planning but please, let me go." I begged him silently.

"Save that for later, darling." He said as he twirled me around. We walked in, him keeping his arm around my back tightly so that I couldn't get lose.

"So, would you like to know what I have planned for this evening?" he asked coyly.

"I'd rather not. I'd probably puke on your rug." I said to him coldly.

"Now, now, Rachel. No need to be rude. Put the claws away and the less people will get hurt."

"If you just let me go, no one will have to get hurt."

"Now see Rachel, I can't do that. You'd go running to the cops and where would I be? Jail."

"I swear I won't go to them. Please, I just need to go home. Go see…" My eyes started to water and I let the tears fall on the ground.

"Puckerman. Please, you could do so much better. And you have. Me." He smirked. I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. So that's exactly what I did. I took two strides and slapped him. He grabbed my wrists and threw me back.

I fell over the couch and onto the floor, narrowly missing the glass coffee table.

"Watch it Rachel. I will hurt you if I have to." He turned his head on one side and said, "Get up." I did. He smiled, like he loved the power rush he was getting.

"That dress is so… marvelous. Especially how it looks on you. But I'm sure it'll look better off than it does on." He sneered.

"No. Finn. No." I said forcefully.

* * *

><p><em>Same time <em>

**Alec**

We quickly called Matt who took her time getting here, which pissed off Puck majorly.

"FINALLY." He said exasperated when he strolled in.

"What's going on?" He asked, suddenly noticing everyone's serious face. "Where's Rachel?"

"We don't know. Something's happened." Seth said.

"What the hell happened?" He pulled up a chair and sat. She glared at us.

"She's gone. She got into a car and we found her cell phone." I passed her and he read the messages. "She's gone."

"SO? CALL THE POLICE!"

"No. Who ever has her is clever, calling the police is stupid. We can get her back, we are tracking the cell phone but we need you to say that Rachel's at your house."

"The parties' tonight." He said.

"Well don't show up. Say Rachel was sick or something and that's why you couldn't go."

"Fine. But you better find her and keep me update. Who has her?"

"We don't know yet." He threw up her hands exasperatedly, "What do you know?"

"Where the cell phone is." Then it rang. I grabbed and said,

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"Alec, who is this?"

"The person who has Rachel." My eyes went wide and I quickly put the phone on speaker and shh'd everyone. "I've sent a file. If you want to get your precious Rachel back, you're going to have to play a little game. Which, I of course, will ultimately win. I know you've been tracking my cell phone so I'll have to get rid of it. Don't worry, there is a very, very slight change you'll see her again. And if you do, she'll be attached to my side."

"Give her back. We don't have trouble." Puck said.

"Is that Puck? Ha. You'll never get her back. Hold on." I could hear muffled noises and a slight scream.

"Rachel!" He yelled, Matt clamped her hand over his mouth and widened his eyes.

"Don't even bother Puck." I could hear him smirk.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Take a guess, Puck should know me. Actually, you all should."

"Don't lie Alec. I know Seth and Sebastian are there too. Yes I've done my research. You're not as safe as you think you are. Good bye." Click.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you guessed Finn, you were right! :D Teehee, I was going to make it Jesse but I liked the idea of Finn better. SSo? Will the boys get her back? HMMM? Well you're going to have to wait and see! WOOOT WOOOT!<strong>

**Please, review! I would love me some reviewssss! AHAHHA :D Thank you for everyone who has review, favourited, or alerted! Or even read! I'm really happy! I hope you guys are liking itttt!**

**HEARTS! **


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27! It's a long one, so I hope you guys enjoy it! WOOTWOOOT! **

***AGAIN, I've italicized the times and bolded the names, so keep an eye on that because changes a lot! I hope it's not confusing! AHHHH! **

**I own: Seth, Alec + The story plot**

**I don't own: GLEE :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

"I don't understand." I said, as he bound my hands. "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Because," He replied as he squeezed the knot, "You were going to give me something, then chicken out. And I happen to know that you were going to give what was _mine_, to that… boy." He sneered.

"Finn please," I begged, "Don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I?" he said, "You and I are perfect. We have perfect for each other." He brushed his hand across my cheek and turned the other way. He took his hand and turned my head so that I was facing him.

"I've missed you." He said, moving closer, and I closed my eyes. He leaned against me and tried to press his lips to mine, but I quickly took a step back. He stumbled forward and almost fell. He glared at me and grabbed me and whispered in my ear,

"Don't make me bind your feet too, that would make it hard for our … plans later on."

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

We received the file and I opened it. There was Finn Hudson standing in front of the camera and I could see Rachel tied in the background. Her eyes searched frantically around and I could see a bruise on her arm.

"Hello fellows. Say Hi Rachel." He smirked as he turned the camera towards her and she looked panicked. "Aw Rachel, don't be shy. Say hi to your friends." He turned the camera around and said,

"I've decided, since you probably won't let her go and you'll come look for her, I'll turn it into a game." Pause, "I'll give you clues as to where we are, Seth and Alec cannot hack this video. I will be sending you clues." He smirked; I swear I wanted to rip his face off. In the corner of my eye I could see Puck getting angrier and angrier.

"Here's your first clue. It's very straightforward. Go to the place where Rachel found her happiness." Click.

"Theatre." I said as soon as the screen went blank. Puck shook his head,

"It can't be that simple."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "He said it was straightforward."

"Yeah but straightforward to a physco and a regular person is different."

"Wouldn't it be… something to do with Finn." Seth said. "Where Rachel found her happiness… either way, if he is referring to himself, they met at school right? We can check both places, there's no harm in that?"

We all nodded and when we were in the parking lot, Puck said, "I'm going to get Sam to meet us at the school. He is good at solving puzzles."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

The minute I heard what was going on with Rachel, I raced to the school. No one messes with Puck's girl and MY best friend. No one.

When I got to the school, I ran inside and I saw them staring at Finn's locker.

"Told you." Seth said smugly to Alec who turned away pointedly. They were obviously fighting but I didn't care enough at the moment to ask about it.

"So this is our clue." Puck said, reading it out loud, "Congratulations. You were smart enough to find your first clue. I would say I'm proud but I'm really not. Here's your next hint. _In the meadow where the flowers grow, there's a stone that will soon be your throne._"

"What the hell?" Puck dropped the note, "Does he mean a graveyard?"

"There aren't any meadows in Lima." I said, "Did he say that it was all in Lima?"

"No." Alec replied, "He never if it was just in Lima."

"There's a nice, quiet meadow in Westerville." Sebastian said, "Near Dalton."

"Let's go."

"Wait." I said, "Let me see the first note." I read them over and said, "How about Seth and Sebastian head to the meadow, call us once you get the note."

"Why?" They said as we headed towards their car.

"Because I have a feeling Finn's sending us on a wild goose chase while he and Rachel make their escape." I replied, "I mean, these notes don't help us."

"What if it's not?" Puck asked.

"Well at least we still have some people on the trail… better than giving up totally." I replied as they drove off. "We'll find her, don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Seth<strong>

Sam was right; Finn was sending us on a wild goose hunt. We conference them over the phone and decided that Alec and I should head to the school where we would try and see if we can still hack Finn. Sebastian kept searching for the other clues, just in case and I wanted to keep him busy. I didn't want him tagging along.

I kissed him before he hopped into his own car and left. I walked towards Alec who was glowering at me and he said,

"I still can't believe you got back together with that jerk."

"I can do whatever I want. He's not a jerk, you don't know him."

"Yeah well I saw how he treated Kurt when he wanted Blaine. How do you think he's going to treat you when he finds someone better."

"Please. Like someone said at the café. I have him wrapped around my finger." Alec snorted at me before handing me the computer.

I saw that Finn still hadn't destroyed the phone. "Idiot." I mumbled, I started typing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

After Finn made that video he untied my legs and lead me into the main room of the motel.

"Finn please, can't we just talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? You're mine. You've always been mine."

"No Finn. If I was yours then why are you tying me up?"

"Because you'll try and escape."

"Exactly." I pleaded, "I'm not yours if I try to get away. Please Finn. We can be friends or something. Just let me go."

"No. Puckerman always gets what he wants; he always gets what I have. Now I will get something of his!"

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense, he just saw me as item. I was just something to get back at Noah with. He didn't want me for me.

He placed some food in front of me and said, "You like fish don't you?"

"I'm a vegan, Finn." I said, irritated. "I don't eat fish."

"Well, now you will." He shoved the fish into my mouth and growled, "Chew."

I slowly started to chew and when he took the fork out of my mouth, I spat the food into his eye. He glowered at me as he wiped it away. He raised his hand and slapped me. My head flew to the side and I could feel the sting rising up my cheek. I held the tears back; I wouldn't let him see that he hurt me. It would just give him pleasure to his sick psychotic games.

"Eat the fish or starve."

"I'll starve." I replied. He flipped the plate in anger and it hit the ground with a crash. It broke into many pieces and the food fell all over.

"Clean it." he ordered.

"My hands are tied." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him, "I can't."

"Fine then. Be careful when walking." He got up and started making his way to the bedroom. "Aren't you coming sweetie? We can cuddle and watch TV."

"I'd rather not." I said.

"Fine. Then sit and stare at the wall." He came back and kissed my cheek. I moved my head away and he tutted, "Not a good idea." He tilted my chair backwards, moving it back and forth until I finally hit the floor.

"OUCH!" I screamed as my head collided with the ground, just an inch away from the broken glass. One piece though, slit my cheek. He brought the chair back up and said,

"Now…" he leaned in and kissed my lips. He grinned and walked away. Once he left the room, I spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

By the time Alec and Seth had tracked the cell phone and made a few phone calls, it was already past midnight.

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked Alec who was rubbing his eyes and downing a red bull.

"Yes. It's shifty though, not an exact location because he's slowly picking apart the phone or the reception is bad."

"Where?"

"It's over the boarder. In Georgetown, Illinois." Seth squinted at the computer. "It's almost a five hour drive, how did they get there that fast?"

"I have no idea. Sped like crazy?" I said, "We should get going."

"We'll reach at 5am. Dude, we have to sleep." Seth said, Sam nodded.

"No. THIS IS RACHEL. THEY COULD LEAVE."

"They've checked in for about two days. We'll have enough time even if we have a nap, we'll still make it in time."

"There is no sleeping when Rachel is involved!" I yelled at them. I had to admit I was tired and they looked exhausted.

"If we have to break in and get her, wouldn't you rather be strong and rested rather then tired and weak." Alec said.

"Fine. I'm setting an alarm. We will leave at…" I said, trying to think of a time.

"9. We will get 8 hours of sleep." Alec said, moving further into his car. He tossed me a blanket and a pillow.

"How do you have this in your car?"

"Road trips." Alec said, "And… late night parties." He winked as he threw one at Seth. It bounced off of Seth's face and he almost lunged at Alec.

"Thanks." He snarled, picking it up from the ground and brushing it off. He sauntered to his car and waved at me. He glared at Alec before sliding into his own car.

"What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Alec said, yawning, "Night dude." He slid into the car and closed the door. I set my alarm on my phone and slid into my own car and settled down on the seat. Matt slept in the front of my car and Sam was lying in the trunk. I was glad I had an SUV not a sports car like the twins.

_9am _

"Let's get going!" I said, opening Alec's door. I blared the radio and he sat up straight, banging his head on the roof.

"OW." He glared at me, "Fine, I'm up." He reached in the back and threw me a shirt.

"You guys are prepared." I said, whistling.

"Yeah I usually skip for a week every semester so I always keep extras in my trunk." He smirked before I closed the door and went to Seth's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I couldn't sleep all night, thinking about what the bastard Finn was doing to my baby sister. I wanted to sink my hands into Finn's flesh and rip his eyes out. When I finally fell asleep, I felt a wave of emotions. Guilt, for not telling Santana about Rachel, anger towards Finn, pity and afraid for Rachel. I felt bad for Puck too, he tried to hide it but I knew he was dying inside.

When we finally got on the road, I could tell Puck was anxious. We kept Alec and Seth on the phone while Sam had the computer on his lap. The location stayed the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong> _12pm _

I woke up, lying in bed. How I got there, I don't remember. Luckily for me, I was still fully clothed, though when I slowly got up, (my hands still tied and my feet were loosely tied) I hoped over to the mirror and saw a little red mark on my face from the slap, a cut on my other cheek from the glass and I noticed a mark on my neck. As I looked closer it looked like a bruise. I saw Finn appear in the corner of the mirror, grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice hickey." He grinned, something twinkling in his eyes.

"Ah…" I tried, saying something, anything but my mouth wasn't working.

"Don't worry," he said, "I just wanted to kiss you goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong> _1pm _

"We'll get there by 2, if there isn't any traffic." Alec said through the phone, "It seems clear ahead. How's the reading on the computer, Sam?"

"Still constant." He replied.

"Good." I said, focusing on the road and excelling a bit more.

"Don't worry, it's a Saturday. No ones going to Georgetown." Seth said through the phone.

"Except for prospective students for the university." Alec replied, sounding a little snarky.

"If you two are going to fight, do it over your own minutes." I replied, leaning forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel <strong>_2pm _

"I'm going to get food for our dinner tonight. We are going to be leaving soon, so we are going to eat at 5. Do you mind, darling?" I was tied to the bed, legs spread and arms tied on the headboard. My mouth was gagged so I mumbled something threw the cloth. He smiled at me before disappearing out. I glanced at the open window that was taunting me across the room. I tried creating friction between the rope and the headboard, but it wasn't working.

I prayed that Noah was on his way, or Alec or Sam or Matt was. I was praying that they'd quickly get here and rescue me. But I didn't want them to deal with Finn. Finn was planning something and I had a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck <strong>_2:30pm _

"We're here." We parked in a parking lot, just to regroup. Seth took the computer from Sam and quickly checked the location.

"Come on, there are at a motel not far from here. Half an hour at best." We nodded and got back into the car.

"I'm coming Rachel. Don't worry." I whispered as I gunned the engine.

"We'll get her. Don't worry." Matt said, "And we are going to kill Finn Hudson."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you guys think? LIKED IT? Hated it? Really, really, want to review it? :D :D :D :D :D :D!<strong>

**Thank you for all your kind and awesome words! I LOVE YOU ALLL! Hearts! **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28! Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! WOOOT! I still have about 8 chapters left of the story, now the after math and stuff... there's still more drama, just not intense drama like this... But if you think I should end the story in the next few chapters! please do tell, I don't mind ending the story early. I don't want to drag this story on too much... Please, I would love some opinions! :D:D**

**I own: Story plot, Seth + Alec**

**I don't own: GLEE :( OH SO SAD! **

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong> _3:00pm _

We got to the motel parking lot and we didn't see any car in the parking lot.

"Come on." Seth said through the phone, "Let's go into the back lot. If he sees our cars he'll know we are here."

"There isn't a car in sight." I said into the phone.

"Look into the corner. Hidden there is a red car. Go to the back lot." I saw his car take off and we followed after it. We parked in the back lot and we got out. I saw Seth walking to Alec's car, so Matt, Sam and I followed. We opened the doors and got inside the car.

"Plan?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd come up with one." Alec said, turning around.

"Well, we have to find out which motel room he is staying at. Once we figure that out, we have to get him out of there, leaving Rachel and then we can go in."

"Fine. Um, Seth and Sam, you two skulking around. We'll stay here." They nodded and put up their hoods as they got out of the car and started jogging towards the building.

"So once we find where she is, Alec and I will go in and rescue her."

"WHAT!" Matt protested, "She's MY SISTER."

"Matt, no offense but I thinks we are more suited to get her out. Plus we need back up which is you, Seth and Sam." I replied.

"C'mon guys." Matt pleaded, Alec looked away and I said, "You're good with technology, you and Seth can work out some pattern. Has Sebastian called with any of the notes?" I asked Alec.

"Yeah, we were right, they were redundant." He replied.

"Since we have some time to kill, you want to tell me why you and Seth are fighting?"

"We aren't."

"Well you two don't normal act all hostile towards each other."

"Yeah well. He's being a douche so I'll be a douche right back to him." Was his answer.

"Dude… you got to fix up whatever's wrong between you and your brother."

There was a knock on the window. I saw Sam and Seth at the door. 'We found her.' they mouthed through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong> _4:15pm _

I saw them. I saw Sam and Seth's blond head pop up on the other side of the window. They mouthed that help was coming. I knew they would find me. I knew it! My insides were happy but as soon as I heard the door slam, I composed myself and Finn entered the room.

"Darling, the food will be ready soon, I'll go pick it up. But until then," he took out candles and started lighting them. "I'll get the mood ready." I scowled at him and he chuckled. He came over and put his fingers under my chin and brought my face to his. He closed the space between our lips and I banged my head against his.

"OW! BITCH!" he growled. He grabbed the extra rope from the bedside table and then wacked it across my face. I felt the sting rise and I could feel the rope burn under my eyes.

"That should teach you a thing or two." He said as he wacked it across my knees, turning them purple. A let a cry escape my mouth and his face twisted into a half grin half enjoying my pain expression. Then he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong> _4:25pm_

By the time Finn left the motel room, it was almost 4:30. Alec and I quickly ran to the window that Seth and Sam had instructed us too. Seth, Sam and Matt were hiding in bushes close by, we had our phones and if Finn got close to the motel, we would work faster and get out.

I quickly undid the lock and we literally, hopped into the bedroom. Rachel was tied, legs spread and arms chained up against the headboard. Her mouth was gagged and she looked like she had been beaten. There were bruises all over her, and a cut on her face.

"Let's do this." Alec said as we made out way to the bed. Alec started picking the lock to the handcuffs and I started trying to untie the knots on for her legs.

The knots were hard and I could barely get them lose.

"We are going to need a knife." I said to Alec who was frustrated with the cuffs, "And a chain saw." He added.

Rachel started mumbling something so we took the gag out of her mouth.

"Behind you." She whispered. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel<strong>

"Behind you." Then Noah collapsed onto the floor. Finn was righter there, with a book in his hand, which he had thrown at Noah, knocking him out.

"Well, well, well." He said to Alec who was right beside me. "What do we have here." In Finn's other hand was a gun.

"Finn." Alec said, "Please." Finn held the gun up and said,

"Move."

"No."

"MOVE."

"NO."

"MOVE ALEC!" He roared. It was scary. Even Alec got spooked so he moved off of the bed and stood beside me. He lowered the gun and said,

"Take Puckerman and get out."

"Finn please, can we just talk?"

"No Alec. See you are trying to steal something of mine, and I won't let that happen."

"She's MINE you ass!" Noah said as he came back to reality.

"Well, if you want her back, take her." Finn said, in a very, creepy voice.

"That's what we are trying to do." Alec said, as he moved towards me.

"On second though," Finn started, "If I can't have her, no one shall." He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. It was a deafening bang as it left the gun and when I opened my eyes, Alec was lying on top of me, blood gushing from his shoulder. He looked at me and whispered,

"Can't have you dead, now can we?"

"Finn you bastard!" I screamed at him, twisting and turning, trying to rub the ropes free.

"You'll pay for that." Noah said as he lunged at Finn. The gun went off again, this time hitting my leg.

"AH!" I screamed, "Ahh!" I saw Alec raise his hand, with his working shoulder and grab the clothe from my mouth. He pressed it against my wound and it helped stop the blood and a little bit of pain.

I could see Noah and Finn rolling on the ground, punching and kicking. Noah knocked in into a table and the candles fell.

"Alec!" I said, he looked at me, "I saw a shiny object in the bed side table, maybe Finn had a knife or something." He nodded and slid himself off of me and opened the table.

"AH." He winced as more blood fell from his shoulder and onto the ground. We found a semi-sharp knife and he started cutting at the ropes.

"STOP IT!" Finn lunged for the knife again but Noah quickly grabbed it and tossed it to Alec.

"Move your feet." He told me and I did so that there was some rope and no skin. He shot the rope. Finn lunged at me and I quickly slide my foot away from the rope. Now Finn had pinned Alec to the ground and was on top of him. Noah grabbed the knife that was on the ground and stabbed Finn. He rolled over before Alec got up and grabbed the gun before shooting the other side where my foot was attached to the rope. I moved my foot.

"FINN!" I screamed. He was rolling on the ground and I could spot the flames reaching the curtains and spreading quickly. "Where's the key!" Finn spat and said, "If I can't have you, NO ONE can!" He got up and saw the flames, he knocked over the remaining candles, making the fire bigger and bigger. He smirked at me and said, "See you in hell." Before fleeing the scene.

"Move your head." Noah said, grabbed the gun. I moved it down and closed my eyes and Noah shot at the metal. I could feel a little bit of the bullet graze the back of my head.

"Let's go." When I opened my eyes, the entire room was covered in flames.

"Come on." Noah picked me up and I grabbed Alec by the collar. We were half dragging him out of the room, trying to jump over the flames. We still getting burned, because the flames were getting higher and higher. We were almost to the front when we saw Finn adding more fuel to the fire, literally. He grinned before Matt, Sam and Seth tackled him to the ground.

The flames were blocking the door so we tried to get to the french doors at the back, but those were completely covered in flames.

"Isn't everything in here made of up of wood?" Noah coughed.

"Yes!" I said. We heard things explode in the background. "AH!"

"There's no way out." Noah said, "Unless we run through the flames." I looked over the shoulder. Everything was on fire and things were exploding.

"Let's run!" I said to him. But we didn't have time, the fire caught on something that made it explode, sending us flying ten feet into the air.

I hit the concrete and I could hear the bones in my body rattle from the impact. I could feel pain everywhere but my eyes caught Alec, who was lying in front of me, glassed eyed.

"Alec." I whispered but he didn't move. I turned my head to see is Noah was alright, but his face too was pressed against the ground but his eyes were close. "Noah!" The hoarse whisper came out. Then I heard another explosion and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Some people thought I over did it, but I didn't think so. I wanted it to be scary and creepy and intense and yeah...<strong>

** So did you guys like it? Was it everything you hoped it would be? Just like you imagined? AHHAHAHA I hope you guys liked it! I worked hard on this chapter, kept erasing and rewriting this scene. If you have anything you would change, please tell! I'd love to know! Or if you loved it!**

** REVIEWS would BE AMAZINGGGG! :D:D SERIOUSLY! AWESOME! THEY PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE! LOOOVE THEMMM! :D:D:D:D**

**Don't forget! Should I end it (in the next two-three chapters) or should I continue it (8ish chapters left) ? **

**Heartss! **


	30. Chapter 29

**So this chapter flips back an forth between peoples point of view so be prepared for that!**

** I think this is going to be the last or second last chapter. I will be writing an epilogue so keep an eye out for that!**

**I own: The story plot, 3 Characters which will be mentioned in the story + Seth and Alec **

**I don't own: Glee :( So sad! **

*****side note, M if you are reading this... HI ;)**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY **

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

**Seth **

We saw them fly into the air and I heard their bodies crack once they reached the ground. As I was running towards them, I saw that Rachel was somewhat conscious, Puck was yelling in pain but Alec didn't move. I saw Rachel's eyes close and I could hear Puck yelling with grief. He tried moving himself over towards her, but he couldn't. Sam called the police and the ambulances came. I rode in the one with my brother, them EMTs desperately trying to keep him alive. When they finally got a steady heartbeat I relaxed a little. But… I was still scared.

Sam, Matt and I were sent into the waiting room, Sam started calling everyone, telling them to come to the hospital. When they woke, we knew they would want to be surrounded by their family and friends.

"Call Sebastian." Sam told me, but I shook him off. I didn't want Sebastian. "Call your parents." Matt urged. But I didn't want my mom, or my dad. I just wanted Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Rachel was my baby sister. We may not be related by blood, but that doesn't matter. She is, and will continue to be the girl I will always admire and want to please the most. I love her; I love her with all my heart. And if this is the way she dies, I will be seriously pissed off with death. I've never been a believer in God and whatnot, but I do show respect when we go to temple, just to please Rachel, I prayed every night. So if they Great Creator takes Rachel away from me, I will never be the same.

When I got into the ambulance with Sam, I begged them, I begged and pleaded with the EMTs to make sure she doesn't die. To make sure that they save her. I've never begged for anything in my life before but I would beg for eternity to save my Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

I was numb. When I saw those bodies flying through the air, I couldn't breathe. When I saw Rachel's eyes close I felt like someone had taken the ability to move away from me. When I saw Puckerman groveling in pain I felt like someone had taken away my ability to speak. All through the ambulance ride, Matt begged. When we got into the waiting room, I finally pieced things together. My brain finally figured out how to speak, move and breathe. But every time I glanced at the clock, I felt winded. Rachel still hadn't come out of the ER, Alec wasn't expected for a while and Puckerman had to be sedated after the fit he threw when he got out of the ER but Rachel's fate was undermined.

Matt and I sat in Puckerman's room. Seth had organized a room for all three of them to stay in, together. I glanced at Seth who had only spoken to anyone just to get the room. He stared blankly at the wall. Matt stared at Puckerman and I stared at the clock.

"I'll be back." I announced. Matt nodded and Seth finally looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"All hospitals have little chapels in the basement… I don't know if it'll work or not but…" he nodded and said,

"I'm coming too. Matt?" he said, deadpanned. Matt shook his head and said,

"I already prayed."

We nodded and started to make our way down to the basement. We walked silently, down the hallways and I glanced at Seth for a second time. I noticed since we'd gotten here, he hadn't shed a tear.

"Seth, I know you probably don't want me to ask this, but… how are you doing?" I said warily.

"Sam." He said, looking at me, "Rachel will be fine."

"How do you know?" I said, as we entered the chapel. We went to the front of the chapel and kneeled. He put his head down and started muttering something, but from what I could gather it wasn't English.

I started my own prayer.

_Dear God, or whoever's up there. Rachel Barbra Berry is the best person I've ever known. She's amazing and she's got talent. She's selfless and beautiful and radiant. She's one hell of a badass and she's just been through a lot with the whole kidnapper and stuff. Please, please, give her a break. Let her live. She deserves to be happy doesn't she? She's actually turned people into better people. Haven't you noticed Santana? A lot better, kinder, sweeter, less bitchy. She's brought Brittany's grades up. Who would've thought? Quinn has turned all soft around her and she brings out the best in everyone. Puckerman hasn't committed a crime since they've started dating. She's literally turning the world upside down! Please, pretty please with a cherry on top, LET HER LIVE. She has talent that will take the world by surprise and she has a heart which will melt everybody into butter. Please God. Please! _

I opened my eyes for a second and let the words in my head sink in. Then I started saying another prayer.

_I know Puckerman's alive and everything. I'm really thankful that he's doing great and he wasn't too badly hurt. I wanted to say thanks. He's my best bud and I don't think I'll live the same without him. He always has my back and everything. Thanks. _

Again, looking at Seth I thought I should say one for Alec.

_Look, God. I don't really know Alec but I know he's important to Rachel and to Seth. So please, please, save him too. None of these guys deserve to die. They are fantastic. _

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Seth and Sam were gone for about two hours, in which Rachel was wheeled into the room.

"Her vitals are stable and everything's looking good. She'll need regular monitoring, to make sure the burns don't get infected and make sure that the bones don't move. We had to set them. But she should wake up in a few hours. She'll be in a lot of pain so you'll have to be very careful with her." He nodded but before he left I said,

"How's Alec?"

"The other kid?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll check. He's with the chef of surgery, his wounds were pretty bad. Well, all of them had bad wounds but his were the worst." He nodded before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth <strong>

When we arrived in the room, Rachel was lying there. Sam rushed over to her bedside and Matt nodded me over.

"The doctors gone to check on Alec." I nodded. "You should call your parents. Or Sebastian. Seth…"

"Fine." I said, taking out my phone and leaving the room. I dialed my mom first, I knew she'd just on a plane from Paris and come immediately.

"Zen designs, how may I help you?" said Emma, the receptionist.

"Can I speak to my mom, Sydney?" I said, there was a click and my mom said,

"Hello?"

"Mom." I whispered, I opened my mouth to say more but I couldn't find the words.

"Seth? Sweetie what's wrong?" I tried again, but no sound came out. I went back to the room and I handed the phone to Matt who nodded and took it.

"Hello? Seth's mom? Hi this is Matt, one of his friends. Look, Alec's in the hospital. Still in surgery and… we think you should come. For support and everything. We aren't in Lima. We are in Georgetown. Alright. See you soon. I will. Thanks. Bye." I saw Matt dial another number and handed me the phone.

"Seth? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I could hear Sebastian on the other side. "It's past 11 and you aren't home. Seth? SETH?"

"We're in Georgetown. Alec's in the hospital." I whispered.

"Babe. I'll be right there. Did you call Sydney and Connor?" Sebastian referred to my parents by their first names.

"I called Mom."

"Call Dad. I'm getting into the car, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, "Stay strong." Click.

I called up Dad who was actually in Lima. He promised that he would be here soon. I was hoping that Alec would be out of the ER by then.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

"I'm going to call Santana and everyone. They'll want to be here." I said to Sam who shook his head. I left the room and dialed Santana.

"Baby!" she said, "It's so late. What's up? Why didn't you show up to ma party?"

"Santana. Something happened."

"What's wrong?" She sounded alert.

"There's been an accident of sort. Do you think you could get the glee club and come down to the Georgetown hospital?" I said, warily.

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah but Rachel, Puckerman and Alec…. They are in the hospital."

"I'm on my way babe." She hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth <strong>

Alec thankfully arrived an hour after Rachel. He was sedated and asleep, but the doctor warned us when he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain. I hoped by the time he woke, Mom, Dad and Ashley would be here. I was nervous for Ash to come though; she was only seven and may get a little freaked at the site of Alec. He pretty much had bandages everywhere, except for his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt <strong>

A tall, young blond strode into the room. She had hazel eyes and had a little girl by her side. The little girl couldn't be more than 7; she had dark brown hair and eyes that matched her mom. She ran towards Seth who engulfed her in his arms. The woman looked worried and went straight to Alec's side.

Sebastian walked through and went straight to the woman. He gave her a hug and then motioned to me. I walked over.

"Sydney, meet one of Alec's friends. Matt. Matt meet Alec's mom."

"Whoa." I said, "You look very young to be a mother." She smiled at me and said,

"I had the twins when I was young." she looked fondly at both of them.

"Matt..." a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Rachel opening her eyes.

"Hey..." I said softly as I walked over to her.

"MATHEW Rutherford!" Santana's voice rang out. I turned to see her marching towards us, only to be held back with the two beefy security guards at the entrance.

"Is she your friend?" Sydney turned to me and asked. I nodded and she waved her hand. "Sorry. The insist everyone must be approved by me before anyone gets into the room."

Santana huffed as she got in and I could see the rest of the glee club trying to follow suit. I made Sydney wave in Quinn and Britt. Everyone else had to wait outside.

"What the hell happened? I heard on the news about Rachel and the fire and ..." she said exasperatedly.

"It's a long story." I said, I turned and I say Rachel smiling.

"Hey girl. How've you been?"

Santana, Brit and Quinn smiled. They walked over and sat at the side of her bed, Brit took out a brush and started combing her hair. I smiled and kissed her forehead before going to sit beside Pucks bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

While the girls took care of Rachel, I went over to Seth who was still clinging on to Ashley, who looked worriedly at Alec. I wrapped my arms around Seth's back as he leaned into me.

"You should sleep." I whispered in his ear.

"I want to be awake when he wakes up."

"I know baby. But just take an hour to sleep. You're exhausted."

"But. I'm staying awake Seb." He said forcefully.

"Fine." I said, letting go. I walked over to where Rachel was and smiled, "Good to see you awake Rachel." She smiled at me and said,

"I'm glad I am." She casted a look over to Alec and said, "Is he going to wake soon?"

"Hoping." I said, "You and he had similar wounds, gun shot and burns. So he should wake up soon."

"Good. And Noah?" she asked.

"He was awake before, so I'm guessing he'll wake soon. Man he'll be happy to see you." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel <strong>

Santana, Quinn and Brit blabbered in my ear until I was tired of hearing their voices.

"Guys, do you think I could sleep now? If you don't mind." They smiled as the nurse brought in some cots. They started making them and I glanced at Noah.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered.

"PUCK!" The three that were settling down now jumped out of their cots. They quickly gave Noah hugs and kisses before I glared at them and they settled down.

I reached out my hand and he did the same. We barely reached but that was enough for me. We let out hands stay like that for a while, as we stared at each other with goofy grins on our faces.

"I'm glad your okay." I whispered.

"I'm glad you're alive. I have a broken leg and some burns. I should be out soon." He said, "You'll be here for a while though."

I sighed, "Oh well. At least, at least I'm alive."

"Rachel?" I heard a voice say. There was a little girl, with chocolate brown hair and a red ribbon standing in front of me. She had big hazel eyes and she stared at me.

"Yes Sweetie?" I said.

"Ashley honey, don't bother her. She's having a moment with her boyfriend." The tall women said. She walked over to Ashley and started leading her away.

"No it's okay." I said, "I'm Rachel."

"I know. Seth told us." She smiled, "Sydney. The twins and Ash's mother. And this is their little sister."

"She has the same eyes as you." I said, "But Alec and Seth…"

"Alec has his fathers eyes. We have no idea where Seth got his eyes from." She looked fondly at Seth who was staring at Alec intensely.

"You have awesome children." I said.

"I know. I'm so proud of them. I raised them well. You know I had them when I was 18."

"Really?" I saw Quinn's head shot up, "I had a kid a year ago."

"Did you keep the child?" Quinn bit her lip,

"No. I gave her up for adoption. But I visit her a lot."

"Good. Well, I was done school so I decided to keep my children. I was so excited when I found out I was having twins." She took Alec's hand in hers.

"Sweetie, what did you want?" I asked Ashley.

"Alec and Seth always sing me a song before I sleep. But Seth refuses to sing without Alec. He told me you have an amazing voice, will you sing me a song?"

"Sure. We all can." I said, motioning to Santana, Brit and Quinn. They quickly shock their heads and dived for their pillows.

"Noah?" I asked.

"God I can't say no to you. But I think you should sing." He smiled.

"What song, honey?" Ashley beamed and climbed up onto Noah's bed.

"Um… you pick." She said excitedly, looking at me.

"Her favorite's Smile by McFly. Do you know it?" Sebastian said from across the room. We nodded.

"Seb! Sing too!" She pleaded. He laughed and said,

"I'm sorry Ash. Better let Rach and Puckerman sing, they're better anyways." He winked before turning back to Seth.

"Alright, here we go." I smiled at her and started the song.

"_You don't have to have money,_

_To make it in this world._

_You don't have to be skinny baby,_

_If you wanna be my girl._

_Oh you just gotta be happy,_

_But sometimes that's hard._

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_And that's a good enough start._

_So if you aint good looking,_

_Don't you let it get you down._

_And if you're love life ain't cooking baby,_

_There'll be more fish around_

_Oh you just gotta stay happy,_

_So put away that frown._

_So just remember to smile smile smile,_

_And turn the world around._

_So just remember to smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us your teeth and what you got underneath_

_Cause everyones got troubles,_

_Cause everyones got troubles,_

_Thats the way the story goes._

_You dont have to use hubble baby_

_To see what's underneath your noes._

_Oh cause if you're feeling happy,_

_That's the way to let it show._

_So just remember to smile smile smile_

_So everybody knows_

_And it will make things so much better,_

_When you're feeling low._

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us your teeth and what you got underneath._

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us_

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us you teeth and what you got underneath_

_Smile smile smile_

_You gotta smile smile smile_

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_And turn the world around_

_Yeah" _

Sure enough, she was asleep beside Noah. Sydney smiled as she picked her up and lay her on Seth's cot beside him. He smiled at her before snuggling closer.

"Thank you." She said to me, coming over to my side.

"Anytime, she's adorable."

"She reminds me of Stacy." I hadn't noticed but Sam was in the corner.

"SAM!" I exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here!"

"That's because I was waiting for your fan club to fall asleep or leave." He said smiling. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"How you doing?"

"It hurts but I think I'll be able to get through it I am Rachel Berry after all."

"That you are." Kurt's voice said. I smiled. The guards were now letter through the rest of the Glee club. Kurt came and sat on the side of my bed, with Blaine at his side.

"Sebastian." Blaine acknowledged him; Kurt just smiled at Sebastian, something rare. He grinned back at Kurt.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Santana said, looking up.

"I was! But then everyone… came in!" I said back hotly.

"Fine, we'll be quiet." Kurt said, snuggling into me.

"Ow." I said, Kurt looked worried so he moved over. I smiled at him before Sebastian said,

"I'm turning the lights off… in three, two…"

I glanced at Noah and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too." He mouthed back.

"One."

Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

All I had seemed to be doing was waiting, waiting for Rachel now waiting for Alec.

The nurse had taken Seth out in the middle of the night to tell him some, so when he slipped back in we talked to him.

"Seth?" Rachel called, "How's Alec?"

"The damage is serious. It's going to be long days from now on." Then he turned over in his bed.

Rachel turned to me, "Do you think he blames me for this?"

"No." I said, honestly, "I don't think he does. I think he's just trying to make sense of it. Alec's his brother, they were very close and right before he went in there, they fought. Over what, I have no idea. I think he's just feeling guilty."

"I feel guilty. Had I just told everyone in the first place, none of this would've happened. We wouldn't be waiting to see is Alec's alive and everyone would be happy. Finn would've gotten caught and thrown into jail and—"

"Rachel." I cut her off, "How were you supposed to know this would happen? No one planned for this. No one knew the outcome. We knew that we were getting ourselves into something big when we came to rescue you. We knew the risk we were going to take. You can't blame yourself for this. Yes, I'll admit it was stupid not saying anything but I mean, you were scared out of your mind. You probably had some rationalization that made total sense to you at the time but now sounds stupid now. I'm sure no one blames you for this." I paused, looking at her. The tears we welling in her eyes and had started to rolled down her cheeks. "Hey, hey. Look at me." I said, reaching out my hand. She reached out hers and we let them fall together. "I love you. I always will. No matter what. So if people do get mad or act like idiots, just remember. That doesn't matter because you have me and I have you."

"I love you too, Noah."

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

When I woke, I felt like a thousand knives had been stabbed into me. The pain around my heart made me clench and I wanted to fall back into an unconscious state but I couldn't.

"Alec?" I heard a gruff voice ask. I turned my head to the side and saw Puckerman look right at me. "Alec, bro are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not. Oh thank god you are…alive. Thank god."

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

"I'm happy you're alive too!" I said, happiness bubbling inside of me, "Is Rachel okay too?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's been worrying about you. We were so scared! They said that the bullet scattered close to your heart and the burns and bruises from being dragged out. Dude, I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up along with Rachel…"

"It's fine. As long as I'm alive. I'll get better." I said to him, "What time is it?"

"4am." he reached out his hand, "Bro, I'm so happy you're alive. If you died… I would rip Finn's heart out and burn him alive." I chuckled,

"We should do it anyways." He agreed. I touched his hand and we shook.

"I'm happy you're alive too."

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYYY! Friendship between Puck and Alec! Rachel is alive and Puckleberry is strong! Alec is alive, though terribly wounded and hurt... Ash is adorable, was it random I brought her in? Sorry, I just love her!<strong>

** Anywhoooo! I'd love to know what you thinkkkk! :D:D:D Reviews would be loveddd!**

**Thank you so much for the support throughout this story, I really, really am thankful for that!**

**I hopefully will be updating soon! I have two test on Monday and Tuesday but maybe on Wednesday... :D POSSIBLE! NO PROMISES! :D**

**HEARTSSSS **


	31. Epilogue

**I usually screw up my endings, but I really hope I didn't screw this one up because I loved this story a lot. I dunno, all the characters hold a very special place in my heart (except Finn of course). **

**This is where I'm going to do all my thanking, so please, bare with me...**

**I would love to thank everyone who has added this story to story alerts, or favourited it! Whenever I'd get those emails I get really excited and start flailing in class! No joke! Thank you so much for your support, it really means a lot! **

**For everyone who review: **

**TommyH | Blue Roses1212 | r5fanaticloverrrr | LanieBanie | gLeekedOut | raeganb123 | HPWarrior97 | Severusgleek | val-cb | MRSDARRENCRISS589 | blueeyes67 | purpleellie97 | gleek599 | IsisLes5 | MikaG-L | Beautiful-Liar13 | SuzQQ |BigTimeGleekBTR | EmmieAnne234 | SSJJ92 | mrsrikerlynch | athenaminerva101 | WayToPretty | Jade926 | justimplyloved | Veggie95 | Amy aka Luke | HO m | TheVampQueen24 | PowPow00 | MiniDiannax |AHH | Sheila | shay l | magda | Courtney | gleeks4all | Critizize |amy12 | palepinkdaisy | Gryffindor4eva **

**Thank you so much! Your words of concern, happiness or even anger at the character/story literally made my day! Your words of encouragement made it totally and completely worth while! Thank you so much! **

**I LOVE EVERYONE WHOS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY! HUGS AND KISSES! **

**I own: The story plot, Seth + Alec**

**I don't own: Glee :(**

* * *

><p>Epilogue – Third Person<p>

_5 years later _

Rachel and Noah have been happily married for 5 years now. Rachel starred on Broadway for two years, before settling down and having a child. She's due back to work soon, so they will hire a nanny to take care of Caroline (Since Noah sang her Sweet Caroline at the wedding) during the day.

Noah is currently working for the police, more importantly, the technical side, like the tracking and retrieving data. He took a special intrest in that after Rachel's incident, constantly bugging the twins to show him a few tricks.

Shortly after them, Matt and Santana got married, Quinn and Jeff. Quinn is currently in Law School, but has dropped out because she's pregnant. Santana is recording an album that's due to release soon and Matt is a hotshot music producer. Jeff is one of his clients, his band getting big buzz.

Kurt and Blaine got secretly married, a wedding planned by all the girls. Kurt is working in Fashion, the New York division of Zen Style. Blaine sings at Blue's clubs on weekends and Friday's. They adopted an adorable little kid named Lola.

Seth and Sebastian got married, a small ceremony in Paris so only a few were able to attend. After that, Seth hired Kurt for the New York job and is running the business along with his mom. Sebastian is in court most days, working for children services.

Alec, well, no one exactly knows where Alec currently is. After Noah and Rachel's wedding he disappeared for a few months. He's constantly traveling and finding new things, not really knowing what he passion is. Last we heard of him, he was hired for the President to do some security work with technology. He's hacking and protecting skills have gotten even better.

Finn was caught shortly after graduation and is serving a lifetime in prison.

Back to our favourite couple, Rachel and Noah, they are currently living a trouble free life in New York. Rachel wants to go back on Broadway again, before having another child. She still has occasional nightmares, but with Noah with her, and sweet, darling Caroline in the next room, she knows she's safe. For now at least.

Everyone's safe for now.

_Fin. _


End file.
